En el séptimo circulo del infierno
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Porque siempre existió una sensación escalofriante entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero nunca estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para explorarla. Hasta los entrenamientos de las fuerzas ANBU. SASUHINA. Estoy editando los capítulos, no son actualizaciones.
1. Prólogo

_Si me dieran a elegir_

_Yo elegiría esta salud de saber que estamos muy enfermos,_  
_esta dicha de andar tan infelices._  
_Si me dieran a elegir_

_Yo elegiría esta inocencia de no ser un inocente,_  
_esta pureza en que ando por impuro._

_Si me dieran a elegir_

_Yo elegiría_ _este amor con que odio,_  
_esta esperanza que come panes desesperados._

_Aquí pasa, señores,_  
_que me juego la muerte._

_..._

**PROLOGO**

No tenía mucho sentido lo que acababa de ver. Aun así, claro iba a estar que sus ojos neutrales no demostrarían ni un momento de molestia aunque tampoco los despegaría de ella. Era un lujo necesario penetrarla con sus pupilas y hacerla retorcerse de los nervios loca de pudor, temblorosa de miedo. Gustaba de hacerlo desde que había regresado a la aldea o tal vez desde hacía mucho antes aunque... eso no en realidad todavía no lo sabía.

Por ahora Sasuke Uchiha veía a la Hyuga y una descomunal fuerza ajena lo tentaba a mirarla hasta sentir en él, mismo el temblequeo de ella.

Luego de tantos años de ausencia en la aldea, la interceptó por primera vez marchando a su nuevo trabajo. Caminata suave pero pasos apurados, ojos en el suelo y labios apretados. Lo que sea que llevara en sus brazos lo transportaba como si perderle sería un asunto de vida o muerte. Pero eso no era realmente importante, lo que importaba era la necesidad creciente de tomar a esa chica insensata, torpe y obtusa.

¿Para qué? Para él.

Igualmente y para ser redundante: no tenía mucho sentido lo que acababa de ver. Inuzuka se había posicionado detrás de ella y en medio de una sincronía de risas le había cruzado los brazos en el pecho, respirándole demasiado cerca de la nuca. Sasuke, en Ichiraku e ignorando el parloteo incesante de Naruto acerca de cómo se violentaba Sakura y otras tonterías, sonrió de lado. El amiguito perruno estaba claramente celoso e inseguro.

El equipo ocho parecía volver de una misión y a pesar de su lastimosa apariencia, se habían tomado un momento para admirar un puesto de dulces. Hinata Hyuga parecía demasiado encerrada en aquella fiesta de colores y chistes de Kiba cuando un disimulado pero certero calor le acarició la espalda, no se trababa del abrazo fraternal que su compañero acababa de darle. Elevó los ojos y en el cristal de la vidriera, más atrás del estoicismo de Shino, pudo notar los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke enterrados como flechas venenosas en los suyos.

La atravesaron.

Desvió la mirada e intentó pensar que su Byakugan cansado le juega una mala pasada. Propuso seguir caminando, Shino obedeció sin más y Kiba no se preguntó porque ella quiso retirarse repentinamente. Se marchan.

Naruto detuvo su largo y tendido monologo en seco: se había quedado analizando la mirada de su compañero. Cree conocerlo como nadie y supo con conocimiento de causa que ese destello oscuro no era sano, que lo encontraba más ajeno que otros días, que estaba formulando algo. Algo nunca bueno.

Y todo fue para peor cuando Kiba, en la lejanía volteó enviando un corto mensaje amenazador hacia ellos.

La tensión cortaba el centro poblado de Konoha como el acero.

—¿Hay algo malo?— indagó con inédita seriedad y sin dejar de ver extrañado al equipo ocho alejarse.

Sasuke bebió un último sorbo de té y sus ojos, interceptados por un mechón de cabello ya demasiado largo, no abandonaron la menuda figura que se escapaba aterrada de su campo de visión, volvió a sonreír.

—Nada— aseguró.


	2. Cretino de mirada perversa

_Bienvenida mi amor, bienvenida a tu pena, bienvenida a la cena, bienvenida a mi suerte._

_Bienvenida a la muerte._

**CRETINO DE MIRADA PERVERSA:**** No hay casualidades con un demonio así.**

Había discutido con Kiba. Así es, en años de formar un "team" de intachable organización y envidiable historial de logros y misiones cumplidas, en el que ella solo se había limitado a obedecer y asentir sin discrepar nunca de nada, había discutido por primera vez con un compañero.

Lo de Hinata no era sometimiento, no era sumisión ni nada de eso. Obediencia pensada. Aunque no se viera a simple vista todo era consensuado, de común acuerdo. Todo lo que Shino o Kiba decidieron o decidieran le parecía, sin objeciones, la mejor opción. No había que pensar y no tenía que ver con la comodidad de no planificar una misión, en realidad siempre sintió que no hacía ningún aporte interesante.

No se explica fácilmente. Tal vez tampoco abría la boca a causa esos sentimientos de inferioridad que le tocó aceptar sin rechistar de nacimiento, o que le habían inducido sus progenitores y el consejo, haciéndole entender una realidad en la que ella solo contaba como un número más que contribuiría a paz Konoha sin ser relevante y quedando prontamente en el olvido. No debería complicarle los asuntos a sus compañeros: _"Intenta no ser una carga para tus pares"_ solía inquirir Hiashi. De ahí, el simple hecho de que temía sugerir una opción que lleve a los tres ninjas rastreadores a algún tipo de peligro sin retorno.

-_Inseguridad-_ sí, eso era. Era una muchacha insegura hasta para respirar y no es una exageración. Se sentía la encarnación de la mala suerte, la consejera del mal augurio. Todo lo que sugeriría condenaría inexorablemente al resto. Siempre.

Por eso, cuando en aquella invitación a un nuevo entrenamiento encontró la veta para poder moldear su personalidad a gusto, no vaciló un segundo, no lo dudó. Y exactamente eso: el no dudar en una situación fue un indicio de seguridad que la entusiasmó hasta el límite de lo humano. Pensó que finalmente esa maldita suerte podría removerse.

Kiba se mostró en desacuerdo y una molestia poco usual surgió en su garganta y a pesar de que su naturaleza era claramente pacifica, conservadora y calma, enseguida hizo notarle a su amigo que ella había tomado una decisión, por eso le reclamó respeto y en la medida de lo posible, apoyo.

Un mes más tarde del altercado, su compañero, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nunca y sobre el césped, llevaba con él una actitud de niño caprichoso. Observó las últimas horas del sol en el cielo y abrió el fuego mientras sus compañeros empacaban sus arsenales —No puedes llevar el ritmo de todos ellos. Lo sabes...

Shino se dijo que ahí iba todo una vez más y de limitó a ignorarlo. Tal como Hinata que proseguía con su labor, no quería volver a discutir.

—No te recibirán con bombos y platillos— atentó con voz provocadora. Odiaba cuando lo ignoraban indicándole que su palabra carecía de valor.

—Me recuerda a aquél día en el que dijiste que no iba a poder contra Neji, que me dé por vencida aun antes de saber si él era realmente mi oponente—Hinata sonrió. Su voz fue dulce pero firme, con sus amigos las palabras no temblaban.

Kiba se dio un golpe mental y un reproche por ser tan falto de tacto. Impulsos, impulsos. De todos modos a ella le importaba -_nada-_ el concepto de "hermanita indefensa" que su compañero tenia de ella. Estaba claro. La cuestión es que a él si le importaba_ -mucho-_ el hecho de saber que ella creía que él la conceptualizaba como "hermanita" y lo aceptaba con enorme normalidad, situación que lo desquiciaba, lo frustraba. Le daban ganas de arrancarse cada mechón del cuero cabelludo con ambas manos.

Por el resto, Hinata era indefensa pero no físicamente. Dios, si sus palmas eran duras como una maquina demoledora.

Hinata es la ternura reencarnada en una persona. Allí estaba el fondo de la cuestión, el gran meollo del asunto... y ese cretino de eterna mirada perversa. Ese energúmeno que estaba incluido en el grupo de entrenamiento que los ANBU habían ofrecido generosamente a su compañera. No lo quería cerca de ella, jamás.

¿Por qué Anbu había invitado a Hinata a un tipo de entrenamiento tan rudo? Kiba se lo había estado planteando y replanteando. Tenía una respuesta: Se buscaba lo mejor, era elitista sí, pero "necesario para la aldea". Y a falta de Neji, Hinata. De ahí la noticia que había traído hacia una semana _"Fui seleccionada para el entrenamiento especial de ANBU, Naruto-kun me informó"._ El "_Naruto-kun me informo_" no removió en él más celos de los que se había acostumbrado a sentir de por vida.

Ino una vez le dijo que Naruto no tenía el menor interés en Hinata y nunca la tendría, que Naruto siempre estaría automáticamente fuera del enredo perverso de amores no correspondidos que todos sufrían y que ella estaba igual de marginada que la Hyuga pero con Sasuke. Ese día Kiba rechistó, y con tono agresivo le respondió que a él no le interesaba para nada lo que ocurriera entre Naruto y Hinata y que ella era una persona molesta que siempre se encontraba hablando de personas que no debía, donde no debía.

Ino también sabía hacer uso de su lado desesperante.

Su risa burlona le resonó en los tímpanos. Que Ino tenía razón, la tenía. En esa ocasión y siempre: a Naruto no le interesaba que Hinata ingrese o no a un entrenamiento privilegiado. Pero siquiera se le había atravesado por la cabeza mencionar este último pensamiento. Destrozaría a Hinata. Aun así...—Quiero decir...— suspiró irritado —. Mira… sabes que eres más determinada que el propio Naruto... digo... no...

Lo había nombrado, primer acto fallido. Allí fue cuando obtuvo toda la atención de Hinata y una sonrisa también —No lo creo Kiba-Kun, Naruto-Kun... él, con su determinación ha...

— ¡No!— intentó disimular el tono molesto —. No comiences con "Naruto-Kun" de nuevo.

—Lo siento… pero sigues dando vueltas sobre lo mismo y es … es una dedición que ya tomé.

Mientras tanto el ninja se debatía si soltar o no soltar lo que pensaba de todo el asunto. No es como si un Inuzuka se preste demasiado a la reflexión antes de hablar de todas formas, así que simplemente se lo vomitó.

—No te quiero ver cerca de este tipo.

Ella ríe internamente. ¿Qué le pasaba con Naruto-kun?, a decir verdad, ¿qué le había pasado toda la vida con Naruto-kun? Siempre estaba queriendo competir con él o desmereciéndolo delante de ella.

—No te rías porque no hablo de Naruto— aclaró con voz seria. Había abandonado el papel de niño encaprichado y en segundos el aura de la conversación se volvió gélida, pesada, tan así que Shino esta vez fue quien concentró su visión en Kiba.

—O…otra vez con eso…— Hinata intentó disimular nervios.

—Exacto— Le enterró los castaños ojos encarnados—.Otra vez dándole vueltas al mismo asunto— luego los cubrió con el antebrazo, recostándose, como si le diera vergüenza seguir hablando— , se trae algo contigo y lo puedo olfatear a kilómetros— Hinata creyó que a veces su gran amigo abusaba de la excelencia de su olfato. Y aunque ella también tenía un mal presentimiento, como clásica insegura pensó que solo imaginaba cosas. ¿Que querría ese tipo de mirada horrible de ella?.

—Kiba- kun... seguramente él no recuerda ni mi nombre—sentenció, calmándolo y cerrando el bolso.

—Si lo vez de esa forma explica por qué agachas la cabeza cuando pasa cerca nuestro—los ojos de la Hyuga se apagaron y la obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ningún lugar en especial. No conseguía sostener los ojos a las personas que no fueran íntimas. Era uno de los tendidos defectos de ella misma que tanto detestaba. Kiba a veces solía hacerla sangrar por la herida. Tal vez alejarse de su equipo por un tiempo no era algo tan difícil de decidir...

Además, Uchiha Sasuke miraba de forma odiosa a todos en la aldea….

—Conoces a Hinata, conoces su personalidad— minimizó Shino— .No creo que se sienta tan segura y en confianza como para sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha.

La voz de la verdad, aunque duela. Aburame no tenía interés en involucrase en la conversación pero vio necesario esta vez aclarar ese punto. No era justo que Kiba destroce la autoestima de un compañero con pretensiones tan infantiles. Después de todo, Hinata era una persona mayor, con libre albedrio y no le vendría mal un entrenamiento estricto.

Kiba soltó una risotada irónica y parodió la solemne voz de su compañero —"Sasuke Uchiha", nadie puede sostenerle la mirada al el "Gran Sasuke Uchiha", ¿por quién carajo lo tomas? Dime.

— Por uno de los criminales más importantes de la historia de la Aldea— el chico de los insectos acomodó sus gafas.

—De-deténganse— El debate se había ido otra vez por la tangente y Kiba siempre reconstruía su casi inexistente ego y la llenaba de miedo, temor. No lo comprendía, pero hacia días que se refería a Sasuke Uchiha como si fuera un habitante del séptimo círculo del infierno y aunque si así lo fuese o había sido, él llevaba tiempo residiendo en la aldea y sin cargo alguno. No supo porque motivo exacto había regresado, pero si tenía que ver con Naruto-kun, tenía sentido: Naruto podía lograr lo impensado en los demás, incluso a que Sasuke cambie. Sí, porque Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumplía a los retos que la vida le anteponía. Sonrió para sí convenciéndose de que no había de que temer.

—Te irás. Armarás tu equipaje y te irás tras Naruto. ¿A qué? a arrástrate.

Arrastrarse, como un gusano. Un golpe demasiado sucio.

Hinata detuvo su paso —Ahora el problema es Naruto-kun.

Conforme a esto Kiba, enredado en sus propis palabras, ya estaba de pie tras su compañera —¡No! ¡Antes era Naruto!— reprochó con un tono nervioso—.Ahora es Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Mañana quién? ¿Eh? ¡¿Quien?!.

Kiba estaba gritando, nunca le había gritado. Ella solo volteó a obsérvalo con rostro indignado.

—Siempre hay alguien por quien nos olvidas— murmuró desesperanzado.

Lo miraba incrédula. Ya había tomado la decisión de emprender la marcha sin despedirse, porque estaba dolida y enfadada como pocas veces. Esos arranques de "hermano mayor" de Kiba la fastidiaban. ¿Que estaba tan mal con el últimamente?

— ¿En serio crees algo así? ¿Crees que podría olvidarlos por completo? ¿Crees que soy tan patética como para arrastrarme detrás de Naruto? Lu…luego de que solo se limite a ignorarme desde que finalizó la guerra… ¡jamás los abandonaría!.

El tono de voz tan apenado de su amiga le dio el dato de que estaba siendo demasiado severo y que estaba removiendo mucha mierda. Pero no sintió el orden de detenerse — No lo sé Hinata, no sé qué pensar. Cuando piensas en Naruto... y en todo lo que le compete te quedas ciega. Crees en todo lo que te dice fielmente pero no aceptas una precaución mía. Siquiera la registras. No confiaría ni en mi sombra cerca del Uchiha y tú te vas a entrenar al medio de la nada cerca de él. Lejos... de nosotros—agachó la cabeza y se encaminó de regreso hacia su lugar.

Media lágrima luchaba por salir de uno de los orbes cristalinos. Atinó a decir algo, sin saber qué, porque en parte su compañero tenía razón.

—Hinata, mejor vete a casa—Fue Shino quien decidió dar por cerrada aquella incoherente e innecesaria discusión, que terminaba en no más que una pelea sin sentido—.Que tú ocasionaste—indicó una vez que su compañera se retiró en medio de un silencio tajante.

Kiba se revolvió los cabellos nervioso — ¿Querías que le dijera que ese maldito la observa con mirada depredadora? como un trozo de carne que muere por devorar. ¡Debe hasta babearse! Lo he visto hacerlo, hombre. Tú lo has notado. Y lo sospechamos desde antes que el deje la aldea.

—No de esa forma. La asustarías y la anularías como lo han hecho con ella toda su vida— Aburame cargó el bolso en su espalda y ambos emprendieron su camino siguiendo el rastro que había dejado minutos atrás una irritada muchacha.

— ¿No fue acaso lo que intenté hacer?—se preguntó luego de pasados una quincena de minutos. Apenas quedaban vestigios del sol que había resplandecido durante toda la tarde de entrenamiento.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Advertirle sin decirle lo que realmente pensamos de Uchiha.

—No era la forma. Mezclar una alerta con tus sentimientos por ella y los de ella por Naruto solo volvió todo muy confuso para Hinata. Ella es una persona mayor y con veinte años debe tomar sus propias decisiones. Tu solo la trataste de débil y vulnérale. Además, si me permites, creo que hemos exagerado acerca de Uchiha Sasuke.

El sermón de Shino podría haber sido beneficioso para Inuzuka, si no fuera porque solo se había detenido, ruborizado, en un punto y automáticamente dejó de oír el resto para poder aclararse lo antes posible —Mis sentimientos por Hinata son idénticos a los tuyos

Shino no contestó solo lo observó acomodándose las gafas.

—Dices estupideces.

—No volveré a tener esta discusión farsa donde quieres demostrar un amor fraternal por Hinata que nunca has concebido.

—Vete gustosamente al demonio. ¿Entonces dices que hemos exagerado antes? Enumeremos entonces las veces que nos pusimos alerta. Cuando Hinata y Sasuke están cerca todo es pesado y se ha vuelto peor desde que él regresó. ¿Lo niegas? Niégalo Shino, quiero escucharte negármelo.

—La cautela es indispensable en todos los aspectos de la vida. Pero no degrades a Hinata solo porque temes que Sasuke te la arrebate. No te dirigías a ella como si se tratase de Ino.

—Púdrete.

**...**

Su compañero exageraba. Eran extravagantes las culpabilidades que le adjudicaba a Uchiha-san para con ella. Y no es que no le temiera, solo kami sabía lo mucho que la estremecía su presencia, aun de niños su cercanía le volvía la piel áspera. Pero tenía una teoría clara y aunque ella no lo supiera, demasiado alejada de la realidad. Sasuke la miraba con ojos odiosos porque le provocaba gracia verla temerlo. Se burlaba de ella, como solía hacerlo con el resto de Konoha. En eso iba parte de su venganza frustrada, no podía tocarlos pero podía hacerlos sentir seres nulos e inferiores con solo posar sus pupilas en ellos. Sasuke podía estar estudiándola más de cinco incómodos minutos y eso bastaba para arrimarla al abismo de un desmayo. Sentía algo así como un calambre en todo su cuerpo, calor excesivo y transpiración helada. Dejaba de oír a su alrededor como si estaría sumergida en el agua. Ciertamente la cercanía de Uchiha era terrible pero... y no quería volver sobre lo mismo... Naruto-kun le había asegurado que todo estaría bien y que aprendería muchas técnicas nuevas.

Y si Naruto lo certificaba... y ella podía volverse más fuerte.

Eso era todo. Confiaba en que las cosas marcharían bien. No existía mejor garantía en el mundo entero que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Se mantendría alejada del espeluznante Uchiha menor, de sus ojos molestos, de sus aires soberbios, claro que sí. Y si no lo conseguía, frente a todo ese poder imponente y con mucho miedo pero a través de ese miedo, obtendría su voluntad obstinada y tan deseada. Esa era la filosofía que iba a adoptar, y por supuesto... su nuevo camino ninja.

...

Hinata dice que ya no siente nada por Uzumaki, pero se va al medio del bosque a entrenar cerca de un maldito loco que desde niños la ha mirado como si fuera a hacerle algo terrible, solo porque Naruto se lo pidió.

El interior del Inuzuka gruñó sucumbiendo todos sus órganos. Hinata no le haría caso y marcharía. ¿Y qué iba a hacer el?, ¿atarla de pies y manos?, su retórica era mala y no lograría sembrar dudas acerca de lo que Naruto le garantizó, ni un ápice de ellas. Además era cierto, era hora de que ella tomara sus decisiones. Hinata no era un objeto que se remataría con Sasuke. Estaba cosificando a su amiga. Se estaba volviendo tan detestable como él, que la miraba como si fuera un dulce que quisiera comprar y probar.

Cuanto asco siente.

Era redundante pero su olfato no se podía equivocar. ¿Acaso alguna vez lo había hecho? No se lo diría a Hinata... pero hace meses atrás, cuando volvían de una misión y estaban frente a un puesto de no recuerda qué, Sasuke y Naruto merodeaban con sus trajes oscuros por la aldea. No los cruzaban muy seguido, pero siempre que Sasuke aparecía la miraba con _ese_ asqueroso gesto particular. Era tan desquiciante... pero el punto fue otro: algo cambió en esa exacta situación, algo olía distinto en el ambiente ese día. Era un dolor tan dulce y tentador como empalagosamente amargo. Algo contradictorio. Ese aroma no podía ser sano. Que su amiga no perciba un peligro real por ese tipo no era novedad. Nadie volvió a ser el mismo luego de aquella guerra, pero ella conservaba una inocencia perspicaz que se negaba a abandonarla, incluso luego de haber presenciado directamente los horrores bélicos.

Había sido el peor aroma que alguna vez pudo percibir. ¿Por qué? Porque cargaba una mezcla de ternura, excitación y odio aberrante. ¿Cómo Sasuke podía oler así?.

Lo había seguido por la aldea en otra ocasión y lo había vuelto a olfatear estando ausente Hinata. El aroma fue otro. La conclusión es que solo olía extraño cuando la tenía cerca.

Suspiró irritado. Lo detestaba más que a nadie en este puto mundo.

Cuando ese tipo estaba cerca la tensión era tajante entre ellos. ¿Pero qué le diría a él? Aunque no lo reconozca ante Shino, Uchiha podría asesinarlo con solo un pestañeo de su Sharingan.

Aunque no podía desconfiar de su nariz y simplemente olvidar ese perfume maldito, y aun así sintiendo incrédulo el hecho de que alguien tan perverso se fijara en una persona tan pura. Luego, creyó que tampoco lo cuestionaba porque Hinata Hyuga, para quienes podían verla de verdad, era un ser deslumbrante y en todo aspecto.

Sasuke la miraba desde niños. Nunca dijo nada, nunca insinuó nada… claro, estaba demasiado ocupado jugando al vengador dramático. Pero ahora estaba devuelta y su forma de estudiarla era mucho más profunda. ¿A Sasuke le gustaría Hinata?.

Gustarle si, pero no le inspiraba sentimientos. Esa especie de ser humano, tan cargada de resentimientos, no sabía querer.

¿Qué era lo que presuponía con ese olor, entonces?. Esa era la parte que más escalofríos le causaban a Inuzuka.

Ingresó a su habitación casi concluyendo que si Hinata no temía de ese demonio, la cosa se ponía aún más pesada. Debía advertírselo, desmayo de por medio seguramente, que si sus ecuaciones eran correctas, y el olor no lo confundía. Hinata debería mantenerse precavida, lo menos.

Porque si Sasuke se lo proponía, la violaría hasta mentalmente

* * *

_Capitulo editado._

**Explicación:** Hinata es seleccionada para un estricto entrenamiento Anbu. Kiba no está a favor, porque tiene un mal presentimiento con Sasuke, que desde que ha regresado no deja de mirar maliciosamente a su amiga y además detectó un olor extravagante que no se anima a explicarse. También recuerda que de niños Sasuke siempre tenía una actitud distante pero particular con su amiga. Hinata también teme de Sasuke, pero cree que Kiba exagera, que Sasuke solo la quiere molestar como supone que molesta al resto de aldeanos con su porte soberbio. Además se siente útil por primera vez y los sentimientos por Naruto todavía le rondan. Kiba se frustra, no hay forma de que Hinata no participe.


	3. El azar no existe

_Es bueno que el temor sea aquí dejado_

_y aquí la cobardía, quede **muerta.**_

**Sin dolor no te haces feliz,**

**sin amor...**

**no sufres más.**

Las cosas van a ir mucho peor de lo que van ahora

y mucho mejor, espero.

**EL AZAR NO EXISTE:**** tal vez sin saberlo estés deseándola.**

No había sido una tarea tan compleja lograr que Hinata se acercara a altas horas de la noche a unos de los patios más recónditos que la enorme mansión que el clan Hyuga poseía. Después de todo él entraba y salía como si fuera uno más desde que habían formado el equipo.

Hablar como personas civilizadas e inteligentes de veinte años, tampoco fue cosa de otro mundo.

Detrás de un puente rojo que cruzaba un pequeño y azulado lago, al compás del canto de los grillos y bajo el gran cerezo Kiba, junto a su amiga, recordaba que había meditado la noche entera como advertirle acerca del Uchiha menor, a Hinata, siendo convincente y a la vez sin echarle tierra a los sueños de auto-superación de la muchacha.

Si, Shino lo había convencido.

Todo concluyó con un —Gra... gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kiba-kun— y un —Me mantendré alejada de problemas y de él... Es una promesa—.

Y Hinata todavía le agradecía que se preocupe por ella. Como si no hubiera nacido para protegerla… ese era uno de sus caminos Ninjas.

El otro era ser más fuerte que Uchiha Sasuke.

Esa promesa acababa de devolverle algo de aire a los pulmones, disfrutó una repentina brisa fresca que se hizo presente en aquél momento. Ambos sentados, uno junto al otro, se sumergieron momentáneamente en sus propias cabezas.

Hinata pensaba en la prueba, en las precauciones de Kiba y en Naruto. Kiba había iniciado un combate mortal entre conversar sobre cierta situación que lo tenía jodido desde que se conformó el equipo ocho o callar.

Aclaró la voz —Emm... Hinata ... oye... hace tiempo me gustaría que sepas algo… temo que lo tomes a mal… pero tú te vas por tiempo indefinido y yo me quedo..

Mientras ella permanecía ausente, inmersa en algún recuerdo tal vez, un nudo traicionero comenzó a estrangularle dolorosamente la garganta. Supo entonces que volvería a tragarse todo ese embrollo sentimental. Clásico.

Suspiró. _Luego sería el momento._ Ella ni siquiera lo había oído. Estiró los brazos — Já. Mira las horas que se han hecho, debes descansar…

Una despedida, un abrazo fraternal a medias y el deseo de un buen viaje concluyeron la noche. Kiba caminó hasta su casa un poco más relajado, ella se mantendría lejos de aquel criminal de eso estaba seguro. Además, y le parecía infantil pensarlo, Hinata nunca se había visto hechizada bajo la atracción Uchiha que todo el resto como Ino parecían sufrir. Una muchacha como ella nunca se fijaría en un tipo como Sasuke, a menos que él mantenga un poder tan fuerte que podría dominarle los sentidos y hacerle enamorar…

— ¡Bah! Estoy pensando estupideces.

Solo bastaba esperar que ella vuelva y que la situación entre ellos se dé. Tal vez la respuesta no estaba en planificarlo todo una y otra vez. Tal vez el azar traería el momento indicado.

**...**

El sol relucía mucho más allá de la puerta de ingreso de Konohagakure no Sato, aun así no lograba penetrar aquel tenue bosque compuesto principalmente por árboles añejos. Allí una amplia agrupación de personas aguardaba a que inicie la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Mierda. Ya no soportaría un segundo más el cabello largo, pronto buscaría como cortarlo, así que para no resolver el asunto son su katana decidió amarrarlo en lo que resultó quedar como una coleta pequeña por encima de su nuca. El calor húmedo le generaba un clima de fastidio por eso mismo encontró un beneficio en esa ridícula ropa que ANBU utilizaba como uniforme, había dejado de lado la máscara de tigre porque mal que le pese a cualquiera, él estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, de su linaje puro. No ocultaría su identidad a menos que sea urgente y necesario.

Sobre una rama, la más alejada posible, pretendía no oír el bullicio de abajo y ¿por qué no? descansar un poco. Definitivamente así es como esperaría que llegue el resto de impuntuales que habían sido seleccionados. Cerró sus ojos y enfocó su mente en nada en particular. Conforme irían transcurriendo los días, encontraría la grieta para poder cambiar todo lo que planeaba.

Cruzó sus brazos desnudos detrás de la cabeza e intentó dormitarse.

-—¡No imaginarías nunca que conseguí!

_Perfecto. _¿Quién más que Naruto Uzumaki para fastidiar sus planes? —Lárgate.

—Pero Teeeeme, es la...

—Intento dormir.

Naruto comenzó a hablar sobre un asunto al que Sasuke no prestó atención hasta que se auto-interrumpió al notar como su amigo lo observaba con un solo ojo y de soslayo.

— ¿Es enserio? — le preguntó. Naruto pestañeó sin comprender el leve tono burlón luego se miró y como consecuencia se sonrojó. Mientras Sasuke se limitaba a llevar apenas la camisa negra sin mangas, una bandana violeta en el cabello y el pantalón del mismo color, Naruto vestía la armadura completa, la máscara de jabalí y hasta la calurosa capa negra.

Comenzó a frotarse nervioso la parte trasera de la cabeza y a reír nerviosamente — ¡Es que siempre quise verme como Kakashi-sensei! — Explicó elevando el tono de risa—. ¿Tu cómo crees que me vea?

—No lo sé— meditó un segundo—. ¿Cómo un tarado que se está derritiendo?

Avergonzado, comenzó a excusarse mientras el Uchiha le arrebató el papel que llevaba en la mano.

—Tu caligrafía es un asunto serio— opinó mientras comenzaba a leer el encabezado el informe.

— Pues lo que intentaba decirte desde un principio era que esa es la lista de los ingresantes al entrenamiento.

En consecuencia Sasuke abolló el papel con una sola mano, ya que la otra seguía detrás de su cabeza, y lo descartó.

—Espera— El rubio atrapó el papel en el aire con un eficaz reflejo —. ¿Al menos no te intriga saber quiénes son? Digo...

—En el hipotético y dudoso caso de que uno me sea útil, lo evaluaré luego.

—Anda Teme, ¡dime si no te emociona no saberlo antes que el resto!

Sasuke rodó los ojos — No sabes cuánto.

— ¡Genial! te lo leeré— anunció mientras alisaba el papel. Uchiha negó con la cabeza anotando mentalmente de que Naruto no conocía las ironías y se dispuso a continuar su tarea inicial pretendiendo claramente no escucharlo.

Iba nombrando ya más de sesenta integrantes, con algunos comentarios innecesarios de por medio —Oh mira... Sabaku no Temari, el siguiente no tengo idea quien carajos es. ¡Genial! también esta Hina- chan y entonces parece que aquí está la lista Konoha, también está...

Sin abrir los ojos una apenas perceptible sonrisa ladina se marcó en su rostro del portador del Sharingan.

—Mierda. Son muchos más de los que imaginé. ¿Qué tal lo ves? — cuestionó, agitado, luego de haber nombrado a tantos ninjas.

—No está mal.

**...**

Estaba realmente impresionada. Toda aquella enorme cantidad de ninjas aspiraban a quedar en el entrenamiento al igual que ella. Eran más de miles. Forasteros, tanto de las grandes naciones como de las pequeñas, todos destilaban excelencia por igual. El estar rodeada por toda esa gente importante la hacía sentir minúscula. Distinguió entre la multitud algunos conocidos, Temari y Kankuro de Suna, por ejemplo. De todos modos no consiguió tener la seguridad para acercase a ellos. Así que decidió dejar su equipaje junto al pie de un enorme árbol y sentarse a aguardar sola.

Una hora más tarde sus ojos no paraban de abrirse maravillados una y otra vez. Sobre todo los últimos minutos en los que se quedó pasmada con dos shinobis y una kunoichi de la aldea de la nube que practicaban un taijutsu impecable. Los movimientos de los tres eran tan certeros que ninguno de ellos lograba tocarse, era casi como una danza imponente. Otros ninjas con mirada soberbia pronto los rodearon. Hipnotizada por semejante demostración de habilidad caminó hasta allí.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado moverse como alguno de ellos. Frente a Naruto, a Neji, a su Padre…

El tumulto comenzó a dispersarse dejando a Hinata junto a los maravillosos ninjas prácticamente sola. Así fue como uno de ellos se detuvo para mirarla fijo conforme se iba acercando hasta la posición de ella.

Hinata, avergonzada al percatarse de que era la única espectadora comenzó a retroceder.

Era un joven con el pelo un poco largo y rubio, tenía ojos oscuros y un semblante serio. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas y su chaleco blanco era típico de un Jōnin de Kumogakure.

Él notó como la hermosa chica que lo había estado mirando cambió su porte curioso para colocarse a la defensiva —Soy She —se presentó antes de que ella malentendiera la situación—. ¿Tú eres?.

—Una Hyuga. ¿No es evidente? — su compañera se acercó. Tenía el cabello rojizo y una piel perfectamente bronceada, también poseía consigo un aire de rudeza lo cual hizo que Hinata comience a no querer tener nada que ver con esos. El tercero se mantenía distante, no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que sus compañeros lo habían dejado entrenando solo.

—Me lla... mi nombre es Hinata y vengo de la aldea de la hoja— sonrió intentando ser amable, acto que generó en el ninja de la nube una agradable sensación.

—No me digas, no lo había notado en tu placa— Hinata alzó una ceja al oír a la muchacha, eso había sido poco cordial.

—No le des importancia— sugirió She antes de tomar agua de una cantimplora, luego la invitó a beber. Aun siendo inocente, Hinata Hyuga no dejaba de ser una ninja y por eso mismo se negó.

El chico sonrió de forma ladina —No tiene veneno. Además, los filtros aun no comienzan— explicó.

— ¿Fil…tros? — indagó con un deje nervioso en su voz.

La morena río divertida — ¿No sabes que no todos tendrán acceso al entrenamiento? mira a tu alrededor niña, somos más de mil.

Aquello había sido toda una novedad —No... Realmente. Naruto-Kun me dijo...

— Uzumaki. Já. Debí suponer que eras amiga de ese idiota de la hoja.

Idiota de la hoja. Esto último hizo que Hinata decidiera que esa muchacha le caía mal. Esa kunoichi. ¿Sabría ella que Naruto fue el más grande salvador de su aldea? Aún era injusto que todavía se pretendiera de él varias cosas para nombrarlo Hokage.

—Todavía se debe acordar de la golpiza que le di hace unos años— se jactó orgullosa.

Cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de retrucare palabra, el chico rubio interrumpió colocándole una mano en el hombro que provocó que el calor brumador de la ira se convirtiera, de forma automática, en un calor penoso.

—Ignórala…. Los filtros no han cambiado mucho con los años. Nos harán enfrentarnos de alguna forma novedosa para poder acceder al entrenamiento.

La mente de la muchacha analizó la situación ante el gesto estoico del ninja de la niebla —¿Entre todos?.

Había una suerte de inocencia dulzona en Hinata que hizo que She quiera sonreir, gesto al que no era especialmente adepto.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, antes se seleccionaba en grupos que se veían reducidos a lo largo de las pruebas. Pero de no ser así, esto sería una cacería de brujas.

Hinata solo lo observó con gesto de "oh". Naruto-kun le había dado la información a medias ¿tal vez no la quiso asustar?... ¿la consideraba todavía una cobarde?

—Vez aquellos de allá—señaló She—Cada uno entrenará intensivamente a los selectos.

Sus perlados ojos divagaron entre la multitud. Lejos, en la parte más alta del terreno, se ubicaban siete personas: Un hombre anciano totalmente cubierto con una capa y un parche en el ojo izquierdo analizaba el panorama. Ella lo supuso como una máxima autoridad, luego comenzó a observar a quienes lo escoltaban, los que She indicó como los Senseis. Todos permanecían con sus identidades ocultas, el cabello de uno de ellos le recordó a Naruto-kun y una sonrisa se asomó de su rostro. Se vio tentada a espiar son su Byakugan pero si entonces se trataba de una batalla campal próxima, sería un buen plan no exponer esa habilidad en particular. Le arrancarían los ojos.

Siguió analizando a los integrantes del team ANBU hasta que llegó a uno de ellos que yacía recargado sobre un árbol. Era inédito el hecho de que no ocultara la identidad. Agudizó la vista para poder focalizar bien su rostro y fue entonces cuando sintió como un frio torturador le recorrió la espalda. Tenía el cabello más largo y vestía de diferente forma, pero podía reconocer esos ojos genocidas en cualquier parte. El Rinnegan lo delataba.

Hacía meses que no lo cruzaba después de que Kiba se puso paranoico frente a Ichiraku, aquella vez antes de una misión.

De forma inconsciente, su dedo índice comenzó a señalar, tembloroso, al nuevo individuo —E... él... — She cruzado de brazos la contemplaba notando que algo no andaba bien así que dirigió su vista hacia el punto en cuestión.

—Ah sí, Uchiha Sasuke. Siendo de tu aldea debes conocerlo mejor que yo. ¿Qué? ¿Hacía mucho que no le veías?

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y luego meditó que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Sin dejar de observarlo cuestionó intentando disimular la consternación — ¿Que hace él ahí?

She enarcó una ceja. _Que poco sabía esa niña sobre el entrenamiento especial Anbu_. Ambos tenían la mirada sobre Uchiha —Si que estas poco informada. Uchiha es uno de los Senseis.

Debía de ser un chiste. ¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo? Contempló los aires soberbios y malignos de aquel chico, una leve brisa había removido sus negros cabellos al tiempo que un escalofrío la tomó por asalto. Luego recordó a su mejor amigo. Si se le adjudicaba a Sasuke como entrenador su promesa inmediatamente seria rota porque el contacto era inevitable y además las exageradas alertas de Kiba abordaron su mente, si bien antes le parecían imposibles, ahora al ver a Sasuke Uchiha en lo alto, la habían llenado de pánico.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y la mente, intentando conservar la calma y ser coherente: Sasuke Uchiha jamás pensaría en entrenar a una persona tan incapaz como ella.

—Odié a ese bastardo antes. Pero debo confesar que mataría por ser su discípula— opinó la muchacha morena mientras observaba al sujeto en cuestión con la mirada fija y mordiéndose el labio.

—Estás mal, Karui. Nadie se vería muy feliz de quedar bajo las reglas del Uchiha.

Hinata miró a She frunciendo el ceño, exigiendo de alguna forma una explicación, él lo noto de inmediato — ¿Hinata, sabes como le llaman al entrenamiento que brinda Sasuke Uchiha? — ella negó con la cabeza. Su semblante permanecía como alerta y su mente indagaba cuanto tiempo hacía que Uchiha-san era Sensei- Anbu —Le dicen _El séptimo círculo del infierno_.

—Cre… creo imaginar el por qué— respondió cuando notó una sensación poco común invadirla. Volteó rápidamente en dirección al Sensei macabro y creyó, solo por un momento que él la estaba observando. Se reprimió mentalmente, esa era otra estupidez.

A continuación, todos comenzaron a guardar silencio. El anciano iba a comenzar.

—Shinobis y Kunoicihis, sean bienvenidos a la primera prueba que ejecutarán para ser aceptados en el entrenamiento que ofrecen cada año los escuadrones Anbu. Mi nombre es Hanzo y es todo lo que deben saber mi por el momento — La Hyuga sintió que aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien en particular pero no lograba descifrar quien —.Como algunos sabrán, los seis individuos que se encuentran detrás mío serán sus instructores siempre y cuando triunfen en la siguiente misión.

Pronto un ANBU enmascarado desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a realizar lectura de requisitos, reglas y otros aspectos ceremoniales. Uchiha Sasuke parecía hastiado de toda esa ceremonia y efectivamente lo estaba_._

—Sesenta pergaminos han sido ubicados estratégicamente en todo el bosque. Como podrán haber calculado no todos serán beneficiados. Tienen hasta las 7:00 AM para poder conseguir su pergamino. Cuando lo obtengan notarán un sello que los llevará directamente a su nuevo grupo. Sus futuros senseis los estarán observando. A excepción del homicidio, todo es válido. Desplieguen sus maravillosas habilidades.

—Ya veo… los senseis nos seleccionan— advirtió Hinata a She. Él la observó de reojo— El pergamino se sella en el momento en el que lo tenemos.

El ninja rubio asintió— Coincido. Cada sensei enseña de distinta forma y se basa en diferentes técnicas que pretende que sus alumnos tengan. Está todo calculado. El azar no existe.

En ese instante el mensajero ANBU observó su reloj y anunció, faltando un minuto para las 4:00 PM, que a esa hora el combate abierto se iniciaría.

La Hyuga comenzó a sentirse rodeada de miles de ninjas horrorosos. Sus rostros desafiantes, sus miradas perversas y sus armas morbosas le dijeron que obtener su paso a la clasificación no sería ningún juego de niños. Además, si aún lo lograra había algo más temible que la inquietaba. Re direccionó su mirada a la colina donde se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Él ya no se encontraba allí.

La cuenta regresiva estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Tomó su mochila oteando el lugar y comenzó a tramar un plan de emergencia para alejarse. Sintió como alguien sostuvo su mano firmemente.

—8...7...6...5.

Con el conteo del ninja de fondo, la kunoichi de la hoja contempló extrañada a She, quien de un tirón la acercó hasta sí, luego le susurró al oído

— 4...3... 2

—Fuí el mejor guardaespaldas del Kage. Ya noté que perteneces a la rama principal y que eres poseedora del Byakugan. No creas en el asunto del homicidio está realmente prohibido, te aseguro que estamos rodeados de verdaderos asesinos. Será mejor que no nos separemos si queremos salir con vida.

Hinaya Hyuga le sonrió. Supo desde ese instante que podía confiar en él y sintió como todo su ser se llenaba de determinación.

— ¡Hai!

* * *

**N-A:** Capitulo editado.

Aparece Sasuke satisfecho de que Hinata se encuentre en las listas de los entrenamientos de selección ANBU. Kiba parece no tirar más de la cuerda y confiar en que Hinata va a estar bien. Naruto también parece estar incluido en los entrenamientos. Hinata conoce a She de la aldea de la nube y al verse sin salida ante la primera y temible prueba decide confiar en él. Los entrenamientos son testeados por Hanzo el líder ANBU y los demás senseis, entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha. Para poder quedar en un grupo un shinobi o kunoichi debe conseguir uno de los pergaminos, no importa cómo. Los senseis que observan las pruebas y una vez que cada ninja obtenga su pergamino los seleccionará para un grupo.


	4. Páramo mental

_No me aterra el dolor y lo sabes, es casi una condición inmanente a mi ser._

_Nadie puede salvarte si no eres tu mismo._

_Y mereces salvarte._

_¿Realmente estas sola? (siempre te estoy incrustando los ojos)_

**PÁRAMO**** MENTAL: De como una mente maestra que se ofusca sin saberlo.**

Bajo sus sandalias las hojas, vencidas en el suelo de tan macabro lugar, crujían contradiciendo cualquier clima veraniego que se había manifestado horas atrás. Temblaba de frío o de miedo, quizá ambas.

No tenía una noción exacta del tiempo ya que siempre había dejado las cuestiones cronológicas en manos de Shino, pero podría apostar que aquella prueba finalizaría en cuatro horas y que hacía dos que no tenía ni noticias de She. Ellos se habían separado, inevitablemente, durante la quinta lluvia de kunais de la noche. En un principio su estratégico compañero rubio se había visto maravillado con el infalible escudo humano que resultaron ser aquellas palmas que destilaban chacra pertenecientes a la hermosa Hinata Hyuga, luego él también había desplegado técnicas notables en taijutsu. Era un ninja fuerte.

El tiempo transcurría lento siendo relativo a la suplicante entrepierna de la muchacha, que saturada de emanar sangre por horas, había comenzado a supurar un líquido entre transparente y amarillento. Sus manos entretenidas dando batalla no previnieron una shuriken que la traicionó por detrás y rozó ineficazmente una arteria de suma importancia. Hinata colérica se dijo que un milímetro más y hubiera sido alimento para gusanos.

En todos sus años como ninja nunca sintió la necesidad de guardar algún vendaje, su ungüento bastaba, claro estaba que tampoco lo había considerado para su nueva experiencia y ahora esa hostil herida era un tentador hospedaje para bacterias infecciosas. Suspiró dolorosamente, debía cubrir ese daño lo antes posible; algunas cosas se aprenden a fuerza de sudor y lágrimas. Lágrimas que tendría que contener si no fuese porque sus ojos se sentían secos, le quemaban y no tenían un rango de visión claro: veía doble. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para vendajes oculares.

—_No creas que te recibirán con bombos y platillos_— recordó la irónica voz de Kiba, mientras sus gestos se endurecían y sus dientes se apretaban al sentir como parte de la delicada piel de sus manos se le despegaba de la carne al esforzarse por trepar a la rama más segura de un ancestral árbol. Confiaba más en su suerte que en su experiencia, de no estar siendo en ese preciso momento el blanco de un ninja escondido en la vegetación lindera.

Llegando a destino y luego de haber sacrificado su chaqueta, hecha jirones, para atender su peor herida y otras menos graves pero igual de atormentadoras, decidió reposar sobre el tronco alternando un ojo abierto para descansar su globo ocular en el otro, sin bajar la guardia.

Su cabello estaba hastiado de nudos, su remera de red estaba cubierta de lodo y pasturas. Su aspecto era importante, en la piel de Ino se sentiría desbastada, pero la ventaja al verse en ruinas estaba en convencer a los otros participantes de que, sin duda, moribunda como se la percibía no había posibilidad de obtener un pergamino. La dejarían en paz.

—A pesar de cómo ha sido su clan con ella, Hinata no deja de superarse— Naruto contemplaba la esfera que transmitía en directo la competencia como si fuera su programa de cable favorito mientras saboreaba un envase de ramen clásico. El olor químico de los conservantes y aquellos lánguidos fideos flotando en una sopa acuosa le causó repulsión a su acompañante, quien yacía detrás inerte.

La imagen se había detenido en una Hinata desarmada, convaleciente en lo alto de un tronco, sin más salida aparente que la resignación. A la deriva, a merced de los depredadores.

Cualquiera hubiera sentido pena por ella.

Pero una punzada, que sintió deliciosa, se hizo presente en la parte baja del estómago del muchacho. Era macabro pensar que a Sasuke le agradaba aquella imagen de total sumisión. Pero así la pensaba en aquel instante... bajo él, vulnerable —Se fío de sus ojos y de tener un apellido importante— opinó olvidando sus pensamientos, tendido sobre una silla con ambas piernas cruzadas en una pequeña mesa de madera .Giraba una kunai por el mango con sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Te equivocas. Jamás demostró sentirse superior a nadie por ser parte del clan Hyuga.

—Solo mírala. Es como una mal caricatura de los Hyuga.

El envase de ramen sonó sobre la mesa y rebalsó un tanto. _Ahí va el dobe justiciero,_ se dijo divertido —No necesita ser la hereda Hyuga para llegar alto. Mírame a mí, nadie creía en mi palabra y estoy a un paso de ser el próximo Hokague.

Sasuke, sin obsérvalo apuntaba con el arma ninja hacia algún lugar, iniciando un lanzamiento que no se concretaba —Eres hijo del yondaime. Tu padre fue el rayo amarillo de Konoha, considerado un genio. Y sabes bien representar aquel apellido, exceptuando las veces que abres la boca. En cambio esta Hyuga…

— ¿Y? Tú eres hijo de un clan de genios, un maestro del poder ocular y además un renegado, un ex criminal. ¿Crees que no has cometido aberraciones?

En respuesta el aludido alzó una ceja —No es como si estuviéramos por cometer un crimen.

Naruto se hizo cargo del silencio de la sala unos minutos y tranquilizándose tomó asiento —Es por el bien de la aldea— alzó los hombros— un último sacrificio.

—Matar es matar. Y esa kunoichi —señaló la esfera con el arma— no obtendrá su pergamino, porque por ella no corre ni una gota de sangre Hyuga.

—Cuando lo haga sea yo seré su entrenador. Verás que está hecha, y nada tiene que ver con tus delirios de grandes clanes— soltó orgulloso provocando la atención de su mejor amigo.

— ¿No era que no sabías como evitarla desde que se declaró?. Además soy quien entreno los apellidos importantes. Y si es que por algún milagro obtiene un pergamino... esa muchacha me pertenece.

La boca del hijo del rayo llego hasta el suelo. Jamás entendería al teme por mucho que lo intentase. No creía en las personas hasta verlas demostrarle lo contrario. ¿Cómo sabía que Hinata era débil? solo la estaba juzgando por aquella primera imagen, además ¿para qué quería entrenarla si la acababa de descartar?, ¡¿dónde decía que el entrenaría a los ninjas de clanes importantes?! —¿Dónde está escrito? — interrogó con tono irónico.

Sasuke de pie alzó los hombros. En el momento que el futuro Hokage pudo distinguir una sonrisa mordaz, notó la eventual aparición del Sharingan, momentos después se encontraba inmerso en un extraño genjutsu.

La liberación fue más que rápida, pero la velocidad de un rayo era demasiado lenta para el demonio de la aldea de la hoja, apodo ganado esos últimos años. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, furioso observó que lo único que se hallaba en la sala era la kunai con el que se había estado entreteniendo Sasuke, enterrada en la mesa. Chasqueó los labios y observó la esfera: Hinata ya no estaba sobre el árbol. Apretó los labios en una sonrisa irónica —Bastardo competitivo y malcriado.

.

.

.

Había controlado su chacra desde que esos tipos la habían capturado. Concibió la idea de resistirse pero eran cinco y ella una y a medias. Así que tuvo un mejor plan: aguantar hasta el último segundo y arrebatares el pergamino.

Mientras esos ninjas, luego de percatarse de que no había tal pergamino, comenzaran a debatirse si se quedarían con sus ojos o con su inocencia, resistiría.

Resistir y solo resistir. Mientras se la pasaban como si fuera un juguete.

Fingiría que estaba desmayada y soportaría los golpes que le asestaban divertidos y que le amorataban la piel. Contendría esa furia impropia mientras escuchaba esas risas maliciosas y como uno de ellos, con aliento repugnante la sostenía de la cintura, sus dedos le provocaban un sabor amargo en la boca. Solo faltaría un poco más...

—Si no fueras una Hyuga estirada de la hoja, te hubiera pedido matrimonio— se burló uno.

— ¿Cómo será el sabor de la carne Hyuga?— soltó otro.

Mientras sentía la humedad de la lengua del opresor rozarle el cuello, frunció los labios. Los odió. Deseaba aniquilar a los hombres así, que creían que las mujeres eran propiedad de ellos, solo por ser mujeres y ellos hombres.

Solo un minuto más...

…

Sasuke acababa de liquidar a aquel principiante de un solo movimiento certero, lo noqueó sin que el ninja pudiera percatarse de su presencia, aun así mantenía su identidad a oscuras con su máscara de tigre. Pensó que esa era una prueba de niños mientras escondía con un jutsu el pergamino que había hurtado. Se dispuso a cruzar el bosque a gran velocidad.

_Si que lo hará y cuando así sea yo seré su entrenador._

Recordó la voz determinada del tarado y como se golpeaba el pecho con el puño–Eso jamás.

Localizó el árbol en el que sabía que ella se encontraba rendida. Se relamió sin notar su propio gesto inusual. Trepó las ramas con una habilidad casi divina y al llegar a destino se encontró con nada.

Estaba ignorando olímpicamente el impulso que lo estaba llevando a portarse como un malnacido y a violar las leyes de las pruebas, las que hubiera sido muy inteligente respetar.

Observó con aspas sangrientas todo el perímetro y se maldijo mentalmente ¿a dónde podría ir? si apenas podía respirar, la acababa de ver, estaba más muerta que viva.

Todo en blanco. Sufrió un páramo mental, quizá fue la primera vez que sentía que su mente quedaba vacía por algunos segundos, los ojos le dolieron apenas. Era la segunda sensación extraña que la causaba esa mujer en el día. Igualmente de novedosa que la primera ¿qué mierda ocurría?.

Una risa lejana y asquerosa lo volvió a la realidad de la noche que amenazaba con aclarar. Todo adquirió sentido de golpe. Acomodó su capucha y se dirigió a su nuevo destino con toda la voracidad Uchiha. Podría haber sentido una caprichosa y hasta macabra atracción por el vulnerable cuerpo de la Hyuga, que eran un escupitajo a la moral y no renegaba de eso, una persona extraña y oscura era lo que la vida hizo de él, pero saber que cinco tipos se disputaban la gloria de una chica malherida era decadente, bajo, propia de humanos carentes de todo tipo de inteligencia.

—Repugnante— opinó una vez frente a ellos, quienes se burlaron nuevamente y ahora de él, luego le obsequiaron todo tipo de improperios, le comentaron que un justu mal usado que lo haga pasar por anbu no conseguiría espantarlos y darle a la niña, menos entregarle el pergamino.

—No me interesa ningún pergamino, denme a la kunoichi y no regaré las plantas con su sangre.

— ¡Estoy espantado! —rió uno que tenía aspecto de viejo y le daría la edad de Danzo si no fuera porque llevaba la mitad del rostro cubierto. Demasiado viejo para las pruebas —.Identifícate.

Uchiha sonrió detrás de su máscara —No quieres saberlo.

—No te daré el pergamino. ¡Te digo que te muestres!

No gastaría saliva en esos.

Uno de ellos con ojos violetas y dientes tiburonezcos, que le recordaron a Suigetsu, se antepuso sobre los otros —Te damos a la chica si te identificas— el resto lo observó en desacuerdo. El Anbu estudió de reojo al tipo con medio rostro de viejo sostener a la Hyuga desarmada y luego rodó los ojos al notar como aquellos ninjas no eran precisamente tan ninjas, ya que no habían acatado el plan que había ideado el de los dientes raros.

En la mitad de segundo que él tardaría en revelarse lo atacarían. Una trampa muy simple.

_Tan predecibles. _Chasqueó la lengua y se quitó la máscara, pudo sentir en su propia piel el temblequeó coordinado de los cinco ninjas que se detuvieron a milímetros de él.

—U-uchi-ha— soltaron algunos nerviosos. El pánico que los abordaba al encontrarse con el mismísimo ninja renegado más buscado de la historia frente a ellos, no les impidió devolverles a la Hyuga, la depositaron a sus pies sobre el césped.

La piel casi pos mortem de la niña contrastaba con la vegetación oscura. Parecía sin vida.

—Onegai Uchicha-sama— rogaron inclinados— No nos mate.

El día se abría paso comprobando su teoría de que las mascara Anbu era innecesaria. Ser el demonio Uchiha tenía beneficios. El temor es poder, quien genera miedo, domina.

— No deberían pedir disculpas— respondió estoico, ante la sonrisa amplia del quinteto prosiguió —Porque ya me han visto la cara.

Lo domina todo.

…

Inclinado sobre el suelo analizaba a la Hyuga tendida, el resto de los agresores descansaba colgando de un árbol boca abajo, inmersos en un genjutsu tan tortuoso psicológicamente como doloroso. Desde allí se oían sus gemidos suplicantes. Se la pasarían así un par de días hasta aprender buenas conductas. No los mataría, no quería asesinar por algún tiempo. No porque se lo había prometido a Naruto o jurado ante Tsunade. Si no porque creyó que controlar su talento asesino sería otra buena prueba para demostrarse que el podía llevar su autocontrol a límites insospechados. Y claro, que no hacía las cosas porque otros de lo ordenaban.

Los labios, secos pero aun rosados, de la chica le provocaron otra vez las punzada dolorosa, la ignoró. Sus ojos intensos decidieron observar el más allá.

— No estás inconsciente.

…

Si bien toda la escena anterior había sido demasiado pedir, donde se encontró flagelada por cinco tipos y de la nada aparece un ANBU a ayudarle, que además resulta ser el tipo al que había jurado no acercarse jamás… la última frase que soltó Uchiha le había caído como un balde agua helada. O como uno de ácido sulfúrico. Había bajado sus signos vitales para simular una casi muerte para que los ninjas la dejen en paz y que ahora él se retire.

Pero pues claro, era Sasuke Uchiha. ¿A quién quería engañar?.

—Ponte de pie— le ordenó. Hinata abrió los ojos, su vista se chocó de lleno con la mirada insostenible de Sasuke, inclinado sobre ella. Sintió como si una mano enemiga entrara por su garganta y le arrancara las entrañas de cuajo. Así dolía la mirada del famoso demonio y por fin comprendió cuando Shino encontraba fácilmente la explicación de porque ella sufría en presencia de él. Las predicciones volvieron con Kiba y sintió temor. Horror.

Lo que siempre creyó como un mito que había imaginado Kiba, se había materializado e inesperadamente su camino se cruzaba con el del demonio. No por casualidad, él había llegado por ella. Como una predicción.

Con el cuerpo algo entumecido logró sentarse sobre el césped y disponiéndose, sin saber cómo, a explicarse. Comenzó a sentir como las palabras se le cruzaban en la lengua y no decidían abandonar los límites de su cerebro atormentado.

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que le hablaría?.

Si bien Sasuke, no contaba con la pequeña escenita que se había montado ese quinteto de ninjas salvajes, todo volvía a ser como lo planeaba. La Hyuga desesperada por obtener el ingreso haría lo que sea por conseguir un lugar cerca del tonto o en el corazón de su padre o lo que carajos sea. Él tenía un pergamino y la sobornaría para tenerla cerca. La sutilidad estaba de su lado, además. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto cuando viera a su defendida besando su sombra?. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

—No tienes nada más que hacer. Ve hasta la salida del bosque.

Las orbes claras de Hinata se dilataron conforme a como el ego de Uchiha crecía. No podría esperar el verla rogarle a sus pies un segundo más. Parecía aterrada de él y eso le agradaba de sobremanera. Hacía años que no se sentía tan a gusto con una situación. Ella observaba el suelo como perdida, con ambas manos en la falda. Analizó su minúscula figura acogida bajo esa remera de red sucia y se le antojó darle un baño de agua caliente. No. Torció la cabeza. Ella lo bañaría a él.

—Uchiha san ...yo ... yo — Él cruzó los brazos ansioso, esperando lucir su pergamino para llevar acabo el chantaje, pero ni en sus días de genio y criminal, hubiera previsto lo que sucedería cuando la chica comenzaba a realizar señas de invocación. Los labios se le separaron como autómatas mientras su orgullo se retorcía al igual que si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica.

Apenas lo murmuró—Yo ya he conseguido mi pergamino.

Amaneció.

* * *

**Capitulo editado.**

_Las pruebas marchaban bien hasta que Hinata se separa de She luego de un ataque violento. Sola, a la deriva y muy herida parece no tener salida. Naruto y Sasuke observan toda la prueba cuando tienen un pequeño altercado sobre quien entrenará a la ninja si es que pasa la prueba. Sasuke contempla la figura de Hinata y comienza a sentir algunas sensaciones extraña, comienza a actuar por impulso y a cometer torpezas impropias de él. Planea chantajearla con un pergamino, violando las leyes y cree rescatarla de cinco ninjas que planeaban torturarla, abusar de ella y arrancarle los ojos. Pero, se sorprende al ver que Hinata no es tan débil como él cree, pues ya había conseguido arrebatar el pergamino a sus captores._


	5. Túneles

_Mi cabeza es un laberinto oscuro._

_A veces hay como relámpagos que iluminan algunos corredores._

_Nunca termino de saber por qué hago ciertas cosas._

_..._

**TÚNELES: absurdo subestimar las reacciones ineditas.**

Analizaba minuciosamente todas y cada una de las variables. En ninguna, en absolutamente ninguna cuadraba la posibilidad de que aquella niña, la observó por un momento, pudiera exceder los parámetros de un plan normal. De apariencia vulnerable, piel casi mortecina, ojos asustados… irradiaba temor y solía andar con movimientos torpes. Entonces que alguien le responda ¿cómo carajos le arrebató el pergamino a cinco ninjas de clase alta?

No había forma. Esa casi un chiste.

Incrédulo pero sin expresarlo en su rostro, volvió a centrarse en ella. Estaba sentada en una camilla y poseía ojos lánguidos. Se encontraba a la deriva total de la kunoichi médica que sanaba sus múltiples heridas hábilmente, afuera esperaban decena de lisiados, algunos de forma permanente pero él se las hizo para que la atendieran a ella en primer lugar. Ser el último y codiciado Uchiha tiene sus privilegios.

Al verla de nueva cuenta, otra vez la punzada en su vientre y en la zona de sus ingles le mimó dolorosamente, supuso que debería rebajar sus exigentes rutinas de entrenamiento y continuó sin darle más importancia al asunto, diseccionando las habilidades que conocía hasta el momento de la Hyuga. Necesitaba responder tamaña incógnita.

A Hinata la conciencia se le había escapado mientras Uchiha-san la había arrastrado, literalmente, hacia la enfermería –_No quiero un motel de gusanos en mi escuadrón─_ le escuchó hablar antes de desvanecerse. Tal vez fue el dolor, el cansancio, el miedo de toda una noche o el ardor inquisidor de sentir la mano furiosa de él en su antebrazo; pero su desmayo fue tan prolongado que recién logró despertar en una sala grisácea llena de vitrinas con medicinas de muchos colores brillantes. Luego de una hora, notó la llegada de Uchiha Sasuke a supervisar su tratamiento.

Era un maniático del control, lo supo.

Recostado sobre el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, llevaba más de una hora dirigiendo su mirada neutral hacia las hábiles manos de la enfermera más, de tanto en tanto tomaba alguno de los frascos, los giraba con la misma mano para leer su prospecto y lo devolvía a su lugar para volver a fijar su vista en ellas dos. No se leía nada en su rostro más que una escandalosa inexpresión que nada le decía acerca de su interior.

¿Quién era ahora Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Alguien de fiar? ¿Un enemigo mortal? Kiba, Naruto ¿quién tendría razón? ¿Ambos?.

Eso parecía.

Hinata fruncía los labios, que representaban el dolor que iba en aumento junto con las dudas.

—Niña, pues con tanta ponzoña… un par de horas más y la carne se te caería a pedazos.

Ante semejante afirmación, ella no pudo responder porque había, por quinta vez, bebido de una botella de agua fresca que se le había ofrecido. De todos modos ese dicho la estremeció así que desvió la mirada.

—Tu organismo ha tolerado todo tipo de venenos, eres muy fuerte— el cansancio de la Hyuga solo la redujo a regalarle una decadente sonrisa a la pared.

Esa apreciación por parte de la joven ninja médico encendió la chispa de un recuerdo de hace muchos años atrás, donde Naruto le reconocía lo increíble que era al encontrar un insecto Bikochu. Esa tarde lluviosa el equipo ocho y el ninja rubio habían estado casi al borde del colapso histérico, llevaban días buscando dicho insecto y ella había podido localizarlo con su Byakugan. La misión finalmente se vio frustrada, pero jamás olvidara ese alago y el abrazo consecuente de Naruto.

Hinata no recibía halagos frecuentes. En realidad, nunca.

Irónicamente, también pensó, ese insecto lo habían intentado capturar para localizar el olor de Sasuke y dar con él, luego de su deserción de Konoha. Y ahora estaba…

Tan cerca.

Un suspiro impaciente le desgarró la piel de la mejilla izquierda. Siquiera pudo notar el momento exacto en el que Uchiha tomó asiento junto a ella. La tomó desprevenida, los recuerdos la habían enajenado_._ Lo observó inquietante y de soslayo: él se hallaba relajado con la espalda sobre la pared y el codo izquierdo sobre la rodilla del mismo lado, su otra pierna se estiraba libremente sobre la camilla. También le estaba estudiando a ella, con un semblante estoico, las piernas vendadas por todos lados.

Los ojos sumamente negros le recordaron a un túnel que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea: las malas lenguas habían creado todo tipo de mitos demoniacos acerca de él y por muchas veces que lo intentaron con Hanabi, nunca tuvieron el valor suficiente para ingresar en él y así comprobar si los dichos eran reales. Recordó como el miedo y la ansiedad la invadieron en el momento exacto en el que más cerca estuvo de ingresar, justo allí sus pupilas se enfrentaron a las orbes de Sasuke, que la penetraban sin escrúpulos y en simultaneo un ardor abismal le subió desde lo más bajo de su cuerpo. El alcohol de la medicina había ingresado a su sistema y le había colisionado con la carne desprovista de piel. Se sobresaltó de dolor.

—¡Discúlpeme! —se adelantó la médico—.No le avisé de lo fuerte que resulta ser este desinfectante.

Hinata asintió para luego girar su rango de visión, lejos de él.

—No se preocupe, me encuentro bien.

—Cualquier ninja normal concentraría chacra en sus pies para trepar un árbol.

Sorprendida porque él se dispuso a hablar y su voz varonil pero joven le causo impresión, se observó ambas manos vendadas enteras hasta el codo, giró sus muñecas y sintió frustración. Ese tipo la había estado observando desde un principio. Sobre toda su penosa actuación para escalar el árbol malherida.

Pero mirarla... ¿a ella? ¿Acaso Kiba tenía algo de razón?

—Discúlpeme Uchiha- san. Es que... yo estaba…

—Sensei— ante la interrupción, ella lo observó sin comprender— .Eso es lo que seré a partir de hoy.

La mandíbula no pudo más que colgar ante la risita impertinente de la mujer que no conocía lo grave que le resultaba a Hinata enterarse que ese tipo del que se suponía que debía mantenerse a hectáreas de lejanía, iba a ser su maestro.

Sasuke, sin abandonar su característica indiferencia, se levantó a beber agua y Hinata agachó la cabeza, frustrada. Todas las advertencias que Kiba había estado introduciendo en su incrédula cabeza, las promesas, "El séptimo círculo del infierno" de She, el miedo y muchas otras sensaciones acababan de ser escupidas muy lejos de su ser. Un frío inesperado abordó su vientre y la devolvió a la realidad. La enfermera le había levantado un poco la camisa para tratar la última herida. Un sonrojo desprevenido, de esos que no llegaban tanto como antes, la atrapó, la obligó a bajar la cabeza y esconderse bajo su flequillo.

Sasuke saciaba su boca, que sin explicación alguna se le había resecado al ver el apenas abultado abdomen de la chica.

—Bien, esto arderá un poco más. Una herida en el estómago necesita más cuidado que en una extremidad, está cerca de tus órganos vitales. Es una medicina un poco más fuerte ¿de acuerdo? — Hinata suspiró resignada.

—¿Lista, en verdad?

La Hyuga volvió a asentir frunciendo el ceño y tragó en seco.

El agua seguía bendiciendo su árida garganta y revitalizando su cuerpo cuando un pequeño pero sufrido gemido le obligó a observar de soslayo. La escena que experimentó le congeló el agua en la boca del estómago como un tempano: La Hyuga se encontraba semi-recostada sobre la pared mordiendo, sonrojada, sus labios y con una mano estrujaba la sabana de la camilla. Mientras la mujer cargaba de nueva cuenta medicina en un algodón, veía como el pecho le subía y bajaba buscando aire. Realmente le estaba doliendo, pero no más que a él porque las puntadas que no se dignaron a desaparecer volvieron imponentes a penetrarle el abdomen como un acero desgarrador. Su cien comenzó a quemarle tanto que tuvo que soltar de forma abrupta la botella que cayó al suelo y tambien tragarse el agua que aún se situaba en su boca, para no esculpirla, obligándolo a toser. Como pudo ver, mientras se sobaba el vientre con disimulo y se agachaba para juntar la bebida, tenía toda la atención de la asistente que lo miraba preocupada y el rostro de la Huya, con su flequillo pegado a su frente por la transpiración y las mejillas rozadas. Fue cuando sintió como su Sharingan se activó sin estimulo propio.

Tapó con las manos sus ojos mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

—Vaya que es un muchacho extraño— opinó la joven — ¡Eso lo hace aún más lindo!.

Hinata no le ofreció mucho interés porque había quedado petrificada observando la puerta por donde había salido su nuevo Sensei. Él Sharigan apareció dos veces, de forma intermitente. Al parecer mujer que estaba con ella no lo notó.

La forma en que su mirada se dirigía hacia ella, inyectándose de sangre, le causó pánico.

**...**

Mientras los nuevos miembros electos del Séptimo círculo descansarían toda la mañana, luego de tan brutal desafío. Sasuke, de acuerdo a sus costumbres, se había posado en lo alto de una rama pero no a dormir sino a reflexionar. No le preocupaba el sentirse atraído por Hinata, podía vivir con eso. Sabía que el amor no existía y todo se solucionaría calmando sus necesidades básicas. Ahora bien, el poco disimulo y la forma en la que su Sharingan se activó le causo incertidumbre. O realmente necesitaba minimizar su rutina de practica o...

O había algo más.

No, tonterías. Mucho entrenamiento desmedido ya le habría provocado reacciones no ordinarias en su línea ocular en otras ocasiones. El Sharingan y el cansancio no son buenos aliados, Fugaku lo decía siempre. Orochimaru lo remarcaba.

Un golpe contra el tronco del árbol lo devolvió a aquella mañana en el bosque. Sin emitir ningún sobresalto, ni abrir los ojos, se limitó a hablar.

—Perdiste. Ya supéralo.

El aludido que se encontraba de pie dos ramas arriba le soltó un gruñido—A veces me pregunto qué tan caprichoso puedes ser y no encuentro respuesta, Sasuke.

Él sonrió de lado—Hubieras visto su rostro horrorizado al saber que era su nuevo Sensei.

Naruto mordió sus labios. Con que practicidad su mejor amigo lo encaminaba al enojo —¡Hablaré con Hanzo!

—¿Antes o después de asesinarlo?

—¡Bastardo! esta es una gran oportunidad para Hinata-chan, no la arruines.

—Si de todos modos la arruinarás cuando se entere lo que tienes con Sakura.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra— se acomodó a su lado algo sonrojado— .Sabes que eres mi gran amigo, pero no puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras solo porque fuiste perdonado hace apenas tres años. Menos con Hinata-chan.

—¿Permitirme?, ¿tengo que pedirte permiso? — enarcó una ceja—. Eso es nuevo.

Los ojos azulinos se entrecerraron en respuesta, inquisidores — ¿Qué quieres de Hinata?

—Dímelo tú. Yo no hablé de ella, tú vas haciéndolo tres veces.

Naruto rodó los ojos —No voy a preguntarlo de vuelta.

—No quiero comenzar a imaginar que sientes celos.

El chico zorro se puso de pie de forma automática, como si algo le hubiera quemado — ¿Celos? ¡Qué cosas dices, Teme! ¿Por qué debería de sentirlos?.

Sasuke lo imitó para iniciar su retirada.

—No estas entendiendo... ¿a qué te refieras con celos? ... ¿a dónde vas? ¡no me ignores!

Observó la espalda de su compañero quien no se inmutó ante sus interrogantes.

**...**

La máscara de Neko le resultaba extraña frente al espejo de su nuevo departamento, en aquel edificio oculto en el bosque. Ligeramente exagerado era verse a sí misma como un aprendiz de ANBU. Ahora, debía admitir que si bien no estaba acostumbrada a tener su cabello amarrado le resultaba cómodo, lo utilizaría así. La calza larga no permitía ver la gran cantidad de vendajes, y eso no la haría una chica débil frente a su nuevo grupo. Colocó su pechera y dejo en su cuello la máscara.

Estaba lista para partir y no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de la instalación, observaba la enorme cantidad de ninjas que merodeaban por el edificio. Una estructura grande y húmeda, oculta, misteriosa. Con pequeñas ventanas que proyectaban luz. Algunos aprendices hablaban entre sí, otros comían en los rincones, otros solo estaban allí inertes. Nadie parecía observarla, así que siguió su camino y se indujo en su mente que reproducía una y otra vez los ojos sangrientos que la observaban, cada vez más profundos. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ese túnel…. Una mano en su espalda la obligó a voltear rápidamente y activar su linaje.

—Tranquila— sonrió She. —Por lo que veo tus reflejos están intactos y es un gusto saber que estás bien.

Sin marcas, el chico rubio parecía alegrarse de encontrarla y ella de verlo salir victorioso de la prueba de pergaminos. Esta vez no estaba en compañía de los otros ninjas de su aldea.

—She-kun eras tú... —se silenció por unos segundos y luego se apuró en decir—Discúlpame por separarme, en todas esas kunais había chacra entonces mis ojos…

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse— interrumpió—, no pude volver a encontrarte después de aquel ataque. Te busqué por todos lados y…— y se detuvo al ver la transparente mirada de la chica, un deje de preocupación la abordaba.

—No has quedado donde yo creo ¿verdad?.

Ella solo le respondió observando el suelo.

El rubio la tomó de ambos hombros obteniendo de ella toda su atención y sonrojándola levemente —Me he enfrentado a él cuándo corrompió la cumbre de los Kage. Sabes de quien hablo.

Ella asintió seria.

—Creo que tú también tienes malos presentimientos sobre él, lo noté cuando te conocí. Yo no creo en la redención de alguien así. Destilaba malicia y si era obscenamente fuerte en ese entonces, ahora debe ser peor. No es que quiera alarmarte Hinata, por favor no te asustes. Solo quiero que sepas que mi escuadrón entrena en un campo cercano al tuyo. Búscame si es necesario. Estaré ahí para ti.

Unos segundos de silencio sucumbieron la incomodad que a ambos le causaron las palabras tan crudas del ninja. Hinata estaba confundida, era como oír a Kiba en boca de un completo extraño.

— Y… y... colócate la máscara. Eres una Hyuga. Aquí no es ventaja — indicó disfrazando la sorpresa que le generó su propio sinceramiento. Él también ocultó su identidad antes de marcharse.

**...**

—Nada de esto está teniendo sentido— soltó al viento minutos antes de aproximarse al punto de reunión. La tarde dejaba de calentar y el chillido de las aves se volvía tenebroso a medida que se adentraba al bosque.

Lógicamente no reconocería a ninguno de los tipos que se encontraban sentados en el césped, ni él que reposaba contra un árbol ni tampoco él que yacía sobre la rama del mismo, todos llevaban mascara. Eran seis y hombres.

—Extraño... realmente extraño. Uchiha no confía en las mujeres— se burló él de la rama, su voz era extraña.

-Machista- pensó la muchacha mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones. Se vio tentada a utilizar su Byakugan para conocer a sus compañeros, pero se frenó en el segundo exacto que uno de ellos interrogó molesto — ¿Por qué nos toca con una Hyuga de la hoja? son arrogantes.

¿Cómo pudo reconocerla si llevaba su máscara? ¿Qué técnica habrá utilizado? era macabro.

—Porque puedo.

Era la segunda vez en el día que Sasuke Uchiha aparecía junto a ella y no se percataba de ello. Su rostro seguía descubierto y tenía un pañuelo azulado que le rodeaba la cabeza, un largo mechón negro le llovía entre los ojos.

Si eres Hyuga debes cubrirte, tu clan siembra odio y cosecha resentimiento por donde pasa solo por ser de elite y tener el tan codiciado Byakugan; y eso aunque nunca hayan dañado a nadie. Si eres Uchiha, del mismo clan de Madara y Obito, y ¡el mismo desertor criminal de Konoha! … puedes lucir tu rostro sin resquemores.

Así funcionaba el mundo.

También se dio cuenta de que las creencias de Naruto sobre Sasuke se diluían en su propia desconfianza. Le temía a Uchiha, le temía como todos le temieron en ese momento. Por eso no importaba si él usaba o no mascara ¿quién le haría daño? En cambio a ella, tan vulnerable y con ojos que valen oro…

Se sintió desolada y mínima.

Él tomó asiento en un roca que sobresalía del suelo y se elevaba, en la misma cómoda posición que había tenido sobre la camilla, tan seguro de sí mismo. Empequeñecía al resto con solo esa ordinaria acción.

—Dejemos las presentaciones de lado, todos saben quién soy y realmente me importa poco quienes son ustedes. Mejor dicho, solo me importarán los que sepan manejar una katana a la perfección, así solo tal vez quiera conocer sus nombres.

Nadie emitió sonido alguno, difícilmente alguien se habría tomado el atrevimiento de parpadear. Era una tensión tajante la que los abrazaba a todos. Sasuke parecía disfrutar de lo que generaba en los demás, al menos eso le pareció a Hinata en ese momento.

La kunoichi comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo. Ella jamás tocó una espada, su especialidad era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y aún le quedaba mucho por aprender…para eso en realidad se suponía que estaba ahí, ser más fuerte.

Luego de que el líder del escuadrón esboce una serie de sellos e invoque varias katanas que surgieron de un pergamino— anunció—He elegido una en especial para cada uno.

Mientras todos se habían reunido en torno a las armas de diversas medidas, las había muy grandes, delgadas y filosas y hasta dobles, ella con desconfianza se acercó. La suya era ligeramente encorvada, larga y delgada, lo supo porque tenía el número siete, el mismo de su habitación. Su mango era violáceo. El detalle fue que debió tomarla con ambas manos ya que pesaba como los mil infiernos. Cuando logró desenvainar vio con admiración su formidable brillo impecable.

—Tienen cinco horas para manipular su espada de forma tal que puedan cortar de diez árboles en diez segundos exactos— se froto la frente—. Piérdanse.

Sin más indicaciones que esas pocas palabras, todos vieron al gran ninja renegado desaparecer. Hinata creyó que era un alivio verlo retirarse y entender que en realidad él no tiene nada personal con ella. Quizá solo la eligió por ser una Hyuga y pensar que puede ser tan talentosa como el genio Hyuga. En ese caso no la conocía, ni la recordaba ¿ella parecerse a Neji niisan? ya lo quisiera… Suspiró y volvió sus ojos a la espada que ahora parecía su más cruel enemiga. Suspiró otra vez.

— La técnica consiste en que la sangre fluya en paralelo al mango— la aterradora mascara de uno de los integrantes del escuadrón, precisamente él de voz extraña, se reflejó en su katana, detrás de ella. — Quizá pueda ayudarte en eso.

Los nervios afloraron obligándola a temblequear la voz, como hacia no tiempo no le sucedía —Yo.. no .. no— la mano del ninja estaba a escasos centímetros de tomarle la cintura, sin que ella pudiese notarlo — Nunca he…

Otra mano certera frenó la del aprendiz. Otra más lo tomó de la parte trasera de la pechera y lo elevó hacia lo alto de un árbol. La Hyuga viró y observó la nada misma al notar como su atrevido compañero había desaparecido.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba?

Empuñando una kunai contra la garganta de su alumno, Sasuke le inducia presión haciéndole sentir el frío despiadado sobre la piel — Ni pienses en volver a acércate a esa kunoichi. ¿Está claro?.

**...**

Era humanamente imposible realizar tal hazaña. Era primeriza en asuntos de armas blancas, además de frecuentar cada tanto una kunai y su Sensei pretendía que aniquile tan fácilmente esos árboles con semejante porte en tan poco tiempo.

¿Sería una trampa?

¿Acaso él mismo podía cumplir tal prueba? Eso seguro.

"Y si era obscenamente fuerte en ese entonces, ahora debe ser peor".

Junto fuerzas e intentó elevar el arma, el cual había arrastrado hasta allí dejando un zurco en el césped tierno. Le fue imposible elevarla la primera vez, los brazos le dolieron, los tendones parecía que se le iban a cortar. Contó hasta cinco y repitió el movimiento, nada. Comenzó a traspirar y a ponerse roja, las venas y las fosas nasales se le hincharon. Repitió el acto unas cuarenta veces seguidas sin frenarse hasta que pudo elevarla unos centímetros del césped y el estómago le dolió. La soltó abruptamente y emitió un gemido de cansancio. Su rostro colmado de gotas se llenó de alegría.

Activó su Byakugan, iba a ser una larga tarde.

...

—Esto no significa que hallas ganado— le alcanzó una taza de té a su compañero quien le dio un sorbo. La noche afloraba.

—¿No era yo quien trataba a la Hyuga como un capricho?

—Lo haces— respondió mientras masticaba su tercer bolas de arroz con ferocidad.

—Já— fingió una sorpresa irónica— ¿Que más te dijo Hanzo?.

—Nada más que cosas sin importancia que tienen que ver con tus grandes habilidades, tu compromiso con las fuerzas ANBU y bla bla bla— comentó Naruto — ¡Kami, como extraño el ramen de la aldea!.

— ¿De verdad te tragas el cuento de que él no conoce nuestras verdaderas intenciones? — El rubio protestó al no comprender el punto.

—Quiero decir que sospecha de nosotros, cabeza hueca.

—Ni digas eso— rio en plenitud y la boca llena —.Ese viejo te ama.

El Uchiha esbozó una mueca de asco, Naruto entretenido le guiño el ojo — Además—prosiguió—,tantos años evaluando escuadrones nos ha regalado su confianza, servidita.

—No debemos confiar. Otra cosa Naruto, ¿aún no han bajado órdenes del Hokage? Ya ha pasado un tiempo importante.

—"Hokaaague"— se burló de la voz parca y respetuosa de su amigo— Sigue siendo el mismo Kakashi.

—No deja de ser el más alto en la jerarquía y tú el más bajo.

— No es como si tu hubieras hecho los exámenes —Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos fastidiado— ¿Cuándo más pretende esperar para sacar a ese tipo de juego?.

—Supongo que pretende de nuestra parte un escuadrón verdaderamente eficiente.

— ¿Y no lo somos?

—No aun— emprendió su retirada— hablando de eficiencia es hora ver a quien debo liquidar de los ineficientes de mi escuadrón.

El rubio asintió y se propuso a terminar su cena —De acuerdo. Te informaré si se de algo más.

— Tal vez esa Hyuga de la que tanto hablas sea la afortunada.

— ¡Préndete fuego Sasuke!

**...**

Le enfermaba la impuntualidad, la creía uno de los defectos más grandes de un ninja. Por eso marchaba con una furia endemoniada por el bosque y a toda velocidad, luego de haber esperado por ella media hora junto a sus mediocres alumnos, que no paraban de querer llamar la atención y eso los volvía desesperantes.

Ya había pasado, por muchos kilómetros, el área donde se suponía la Hyuga debía estar. Supuso, entonces, que debió descubrir la presencia de Naruto entre los Anbu y partió tras él. Como un perrito hambriento. Indigna. Una sensación insana lo impulso más allá de toda limitación. _Nadie- nunca- lo- jodía, lo ignoraba, lo desobedecía._ Tantos ninjas matando por entrenarse con él y ella simplemente desaparecía.

De repente colisionó de lleno contra un objeto que creyó un cuerpo humano, lo que lo hizo impulsarse hacía atrás dejando surcos en la tierra con ambos pies y enterrando una kunai para frenar el envión. Se extrañó, lo que sea que haya sido que chocó salió despedido a menos de tres metros hacia arriba.

Estando el objeto el aire pudo percatarse de que el fastidio que obstruía su ruta era nada más y nada menos que la fugitiva Hyuga. En un reflejo instintivo saltó, y detrás de ella la tomo de los hombros, amortiguando su caída y depositándola en el césped.

Aunque debería haber dejado que se golpe duro por insurrecta.

De rodillas en el suelo, la chica de largo cabello azulado, volteó determinada para adjudicarle dos palmas precisas, que hubieran sido letales para cualquiera, pero Sasuke no era cualquiera: la tomó de las muñecas al instante. Notó como la mirada de la chica se enajenaba y pudo llegar a la conclusión de que si se lo proponía esa Hyuga no era tan débil, aquellas palmas podrían haber dolido semanas.

—¿Por qué me atacas?— le cuestionó tranquilo presionándole las extremidades.

Al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, dejó de retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua. Sufrió una parálisis casi monumental y luego comenzó a balbucear, lentamente comenzaron a aflorar algunas silabas que concluyeron en unas disculpas casi murmuradas. Él arqueó una ceja y sin soltarla, tiró de ella inclinándola y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

El aliento fresco que desprendía el Uchiha chocaba en medio de los ojos grises y le chorreaba como lava incandescente sobre sus mejillas y cuello. Tragó en seco. No era grato ser consciente de que el tipo que todos le advirtieron este cada vez más cerca de ella, ahora tanto que podía registrar su aroma y recordarlo para toda la eternidad.

—No me puedes ver.

Él lo había notado y ella se sentía inmunda. Había descubierto su última y gran debilidad: el exceso de Byakugan la cegaba temporalmente. Se escondió bajo su cabello esperando lo inminente: su retorno a casa.

Sasuke la observó con mirada aburrida, entendió que la chica no sufría psicosis, ni se había escapado detrás del idiota: sus ojos no expresaban locura, si no el desamparo de no ver en el medio de un bosque desconocido, sola, asustada, dispuesta a que alguien la ataque. Alguien como él. Ahora sus ojos le gustaban más. Una punzada calurosa en su costado derecho lo obligó a hablar.

—Supongo que las líneas oculares pueden derivar en cegueras si se las subestima— Hinata, en respuesta, parpadeó atónita tanto por saber que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía algo en común con ella, como por el mínimo tono de compresión que distinguió en su voz.

—¿No... Me va a expulsar?

La respuesta fue un abrumado suspiro, luego respondió —Eso lo decidiré luego.

Sasuke se extrañó un poco. _¿Aun después de todo lo que sufrió pensaba seguir?._

Ella, desdichada, frunció los labios intentando ponerse en pie. Sus intentos temblorosos se vieron trucos por una mano que la tomó del antebrazo y la elevó como si fuera nada. Sin soltarla la acomodó delante de él, para así guiarla, de nueva cuenta, hasta la enfermería.

Lo creyó muy enfadado con ella. Sus ojos apagados le impidieron ver la sonrisa maravillosa y triunfante que tenía el Uchiha: _La extorsión que se le había escapado de las manos, volvía a él una vez más._

**...**

Luego de haberse despedido de su escuadrón y convencido de haber dado una buena lección acerca de la determinación y la importancia del ramen en cualquier dieta ninja, Naruto reconoció la voz de Hinata y se detuvo. Divagó con su mirada celeste y un gesto de curiosidad hasta que a través del cristal de la ventana confirmó su presencia. Ella se encontraba sentada en una camilla, una ninja medico terminaba de vendarle los ojos. Se acercó impulsivo hacia la puerta. Mientras oía la trivial conversación, su mente trajo de regreso la escena del enfrentamiento con Pain que recordó mucho tiempo después de que sucediera. Pronto la enferma notó la presencia del Sensei Anbu y volteó a saludarlo amablemente y algo sonrojada. No era una noverdad que el heroico ninja de la Hoja comenzaba a despertar atracciones fatales entre las mujeres. El depositó su dedo índice en los labios indicando, paradójicamente, silencio a la enfermera. Hinata no debería conocer su presencia en las pruebas Anbu, por ahora. La muchacha asintió y dudó por unos segundos, luego se retiró.

—Bien, puedes irte, solo procura no quitártelo hasta mañana.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿Puedes ir hasta tu habitación? ¿quieres que te acompañe? ¿llamó a tu Sensei?.

— ¡No! — se sobresaltó. Que Sasuke volviera y la acompañara a ciegas hasta su propia cama le daba una especie de dolor en la garganta. Además sería una mala idea que el resto de los aprendices la vieran en aquella condición penosa. Utilizaria la máscara para ocultar el vendaje y llegaría aunque le cueste horas. Con suerte encontraría a She-kun. — No… puedo. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Hinata se quedó en su lugar intentando no enemistarse con su ceguera temporal, hacía mucho que no sufría una baja del Byakugan y ya había olvidado como actuar en las penumbras. Esperó relajarse para comenzar su marcha.

Tan pronto como la enferma se retiró, pudo percibir a alguien más en el lugar. Al principio sintió incertidumbre. Luego como su corazón se desbocaba y sus manos le quemaban en forma de un hormigueo intenso: había reconocido el aura que los rodeaba. Su boca se resecó. Ese aroma, esa forma de respirar, era Naruto Uzumaki.

Si bien había descartado la sospecha de que uno de los Anbu-sensei poseía la alta estatura, el cabello corto y dorado de Naruto, su intuición de mujer, su ilusión de niña enamorada y su entrenamiento ninja no le podían fallar: estaba completamente segura. Naruto era uno de los Senseis, si estaba Sasuke él no podia faltar. Por eso la había invitado, el cuidaría de ella. Ella estaría segura. Sintió una emoción inmensa invadirla, él estaba y todo se volvía dichoso.

Mordió sus labios. Pero… ¿qué hacia él allí? solos, frente a frente. Sacó valentía de un lugar desconocido y mientras sus mejillas adquirían color, se atrevió a resolver la incógnita con urgencia, con vehemencia.

—¿Na…Naruto-Kun?.

La sorpresa fue enormemente mayor cuando sintió que el aire que la abrazaba se volvía pesado y frío. Tajante. Tenso. Casi dolía.

**...**

Naruto suspiró irritado y observó con extrañeza la nada misma. No era una buena idea saludar Hinata, por eso la observó unos segundos sin pensar en absolutamente nada y en consecuencia se retiró de la enfermería. No entendió porque quiso hacerlo, sin embargo no quería hacerla formar parte de aquella locura. No es que no confiaba, la determinación de los débiles era más fuerte que el gran Susanoo, él mismo era la prueba viviente. Pero por ahora supuso lo más inteligente conservar el secreto entre él y su mejor amigo.

Se tronó los dedos sintiéndose raro e ingresó al departamento que compartía con Sasuke. Con todos los sentidos fijos en la puerta de heladera, la asaltó y mientras hurgaba se le ocurrió preguntarle a su compañero —¿Que ocurrió con Hina-chan?

—Porque... —el ruido a platos y frascos hacía eco —la vi en la enfermería de vuelta hasta aquí.

—¿Acaso el Byakugan le jugó una mala pasada? — Finalmente encontró el envase que buscaba —.No me regañes porque no le hablé— Al cabo de un tiempo notó que estaba conversando con el aire. Extrañado, ya que Sasuke siempre se reconfortaba religiosamente a esa hora, se dedicó a buscarlo por cada rincón.

No estaba.

Se revolvió los cabellos confundido — Joder. ¿Y ahora qué?.

**...**

* * *

**Capitulo Editado.**

**Explicación**:_ Hinata supera la prueba y queda en el escuadrón que entrena Sasuke._

_Sasuke asume abiertamente que siente atracción por Hinata y le gusta jugar con eso frente a Naruto. En una confusa situación el Uchiha comienza a sentir reacciones extrañas frente a la chica, punzadas dolorosas y un leve descontrol en sus ojos, por el momento lo ignora. También siente celos enfermos cuando otra persona se le acerca, pero no lo quiere reconocer. Luego de la segunda prueba Hinata queda ciega temporalmente por sobre esforzar su byakugan. Sasuke la encuentra y la deja en la enfermería. Naruto ingresa a la enfermería y la contempla, se siente confundido con el hecho de notar que a Sasuke le gusta la chica que alguna vez casi sacrifica su vida por él. No se anima a hablarle pero Hinata nota que quien está frente a ella es Naruto. Luego de que Naruto se retira, Hinata nota una presencia atemorizante frente a ella. Cuando Uzumaki llega a su habitación nota la extraña falta de Sasuke allí._


	6. Instintos primitivos

_Soy_  
_una serie de_  
_pequeñas victorias_  
_y grandes derrotas_  
_y estoy tan_  
_asombrado_  
_como cualquier otro_  
_de_  
_haber llegado_  
_desde allí hasta_  
_aquí_  
_sin __haber sido _

_asesinado;_

_sin_  
_haber dado con mi huesos en el manicomio._

_todo nervio_  
_demacrado:_  
_violento, fuerte,_  
_loco._

**INSTINTOS PRIMITIVOS: tan peligroso cuando estás cerca.**

**...**

**CIERRE DE LA PRIMER PARTE.**

**_..._**

De sus manos colgaban vendas deshilachadas, estas se habían teñido de un tono color rojizo al ser empapadas por los hilos de sangre que escupían las heridas de las manos. Sus dedos morados estaban siendo sofocados por los de alguien que le sujetaba los brazos en lo alto. La espalda le raspaba contra la áspera pared ocasionándole ardor y sus piernas, en franco abandono, ya no pudieron cerrarle el paso a aquella cintura que la redujo sobre la camilla. Sintió todo el calor de esa persona concentrarse en su bajo vientre. Una fuerza avasalladora que la reprimía y la hacía sentir una sumisa, la persona más vulnerable en el mundo. Los músculos del antebrazo de su captor se aplastaron con el brazo de ella, dándole la pauta que quien la sostenía era alguien realmente poderoso.

Quizás fue medio minuto el que le llevó a su mente, aun inocente para ciertos hechos de este meandroso mundo, salir de la turbación en que se encontraba sumergida.

Fue difícil chocar con la realidad en medio de una situación tan desesperante e incierta.

En la enfermería, luego de haber preguntado por la presencia de Naruto, sintió el peso de un cuerpo, más grande que el de ella y por mucho, acorralarla. En tanto una lengua como un poderoso ariete, le abrió los labios penetrando su boca sin piedad. Mientras logró percatarse de que estaba siendo besada de forma antinatural, muy diferente a las que alguna vez su mente imaginó, sintió como su atacante le tomaba ambas manos, con una sola. Allí fue donde procesó la idea de que sus probabilidades de librarse de tan humillante situación, eran nulas.

Esa persona era por mucho más fuerte que ella, más su potencia iba en incremento.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados. Ambos labios friccionados quemaban, la lengua invasora le ahogaba. Ideó morderla, pero el brazo libre de su enemigo se le anticipó y le envolvió la cintura atrayéndola contra él, más aun. Y más...

No permitiría que la vergüenza le juegue una mala pasada como tantas otras veces. Recordó a los consejeros de su clan, a los cinco tipos, recordó cómo les arrebató el pergamino mientras ellos pensaban ser más fuertes que ella, recordó los dichos de su nuevo compañero de escuadrón ...

Todos la tenían harta. Recordó a Hanabi, recordó a Hiashi, a Shino, a Kiba que no confiaba en ella y a Naruto esquivándola luego de su confesión. Recordó a Neji.

Las venas que le rodeaban sus ojos comenzaron a hincharse.

─Si─ celebró en un murmuro sobre los labios de su atacante.

La forma en que su Byakugan se había activado, sin precedentes, obligó a esa persona a retroceder.

Ahora era libre. Pasó la punta de su lengua por la nueva herida de sus labios ahora ampollados debido a la fricción, apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño y preparó sus palmas al frente, que se encendieron en un fuego azul. Conoció por primera vez el odio consumir todo su espíritu.

─_Él se confunde._ _Todos tenemos un lado oscuro-_─_le dijo Neji alguna de las veces que Hiashi la había regañado por ser de un carácter tan frágil_─._ Cuando te veas de cara a la crueldad, lo conocerás._

─_No me siento capaz de experimentar algo así, Niisan._

─_Debe haber algo que te enfade, aunque sea mínimo._

_Sentirme vulnerable o impotente ante una situación._

_Su primo asintió interesado _─ _Es un buen propósito…_

Tomó el vendaje de sus ojos y lo arrancó. El chacra fluía todo poderoso por sus venas oculares. Podía ver magníficamente, tanto así que su respiración se detuvo. Y la mandíbula se le tensó al reconocer los canales de chacra que se movían ante ella.

Era… él era…

─ ¿Sens?.. ─ murmuró antes de desactivar su línea y comprobar lo evidente. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba presente frente a ella, de brazos cruzados. Él la había besado, atacado y quién sabe que más hubiera ocurrido luego. ¿Qué pasaba con él?. ¿Entonces realmente se trataba de ese monstruo que la observaba con ojos extraños?. Su mirada no era la de siempre. Ese túnel se había tornado más tenebroso, miles de demonios lo habitaban, destellaba odio puro. Su sonrisa ladina, decorada con labios hinchados y coloreados por la sangre y saliva de ella, le causaron espanto. El espanto que Kiba había profetizado, uno que nunca antes había vivido. Las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Justo cuando retrocedió al ver como él avanzaba sobre ella, comenzó a observar como el rostro de Uchiha se agrietaba.

Se rompía, su figura se desarmaba.

Jamás previno lo que vería a continuación: todo el cuerpo se le dividía en miles de partes que sucesivamente se separaron. La impresión la obligó a retroceder aún más, hasta chocar contra la camilla y sentarse sobre ella.

Miles de cuervos enormes que salían desde la posición de Sasuke y se dirigían hacia ella y en todas las direcciones, provocaron que se cubra con rodillas y brazos. El chillido de las aves frenéticas y carroñeras le aturdió. Cerró los ojos.

Parecía protagonista de una historia de horror.

No los pudo volver a abrir: sus parpados se veían presionados por un suave objeto. Lo tomó con ambas manos e incrédula se dijo ─ Es el vendaje.

A continuación escuchó un gemido masculino que connotaba un enorme sufrimiento. Fue tan intenso y doloroso que se le erizó la piel de la nuca. Otro gemido aún más profundo y un estruendo de algo que chocaba, contra lo que supuso la pared, le dictó quitarse la venda. Su vista era borrosa, pero al menos veía. Obedeció el sonido de colisión que se repetía y era cada vez más frecuente, cada vez más insistente, cada vez más escalofriante. Finalmente llegó a destino.

Allí estaba Sasuke una vez más, arrodillado de espalda a ella, en un rincón. Manchas extrañas y rojizas, le poblaban el torso desnudo, tenían la misma forma de las aspas del Sharingan. Parecían encenderse y sus músculos se contraían al compás de su intermitencia.

A continuación jamás creería que lo estaría por presenciar.

Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la pared a la altura de la cabeza, él arremetía su frente contra el concreto. Era una escena de sufrimiento inhumano. El sonido del cráneo tronaba como una ariete y parecía que iba a fracturarse en cualquier instante. Los quejidos de dolor del muchacho se iniciaban luego de cada golpe. Más que impresionada y desorientada, Hinata, acercó su mano temblorosa hacía el hombro de él. La torturaba semejante visión, tanto que no vio venir el momento en el que él volteó y le frenó la mano.

─Note atrevas a tocarme─ murmuró.

Tenía el cabello pegado a su rostro plagado de sudor, el ojo del Rinnegan apenas podía abrirse y el otro inyectado de sangre, giraba sus aspas de forma histérica.

─Pude... romper... el genjutsu─ le advirtió en un hilo de voz.

Ella sin dejar de observar su extraño estado, tocó sus labios con su dedos índice y corazón. Nada. No había heridas, ni ampoyas, ni vestigios de un beso enardecido y desesperado. Las vendas de sus manos estaban en su lugar. Entonces, mientras hacía foco en una de sus palmas, comprendió lo que ocurría: nada de lo vivido había ocurrido. Su Sensei no era un demonio, no la había sometido. Luchaba…

Luchaba contra él mismo.

─Aléjate Hyuga. Pu... puedo hacerte mucho daño.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin ser consciente de su gesto. Un río de sangre desbordaba en caía libre desde la frente de él, la carne se le había abierto en un tajo profundo. La kunoichi comenzaba a desesperarse sin saber cómo socorrerlo.

─¡Dije que te vayas! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Es que quieres qué te…? ─ le gritó de forma desaforada antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin completar sus dichos.

Desconoció cual fue el impulso eléctrico que llevo a Hinata a seguirlo, sin sentir miedo, hasta lo más profundo del bosque en donde lo vio arrastrarse, mientras las marcas le hostigaban la carne, como si de alguna forma le quemaran la piel.

Más tarde ella comprendería que fue un instinto casi maternal al que obedeció cuando tomó carrera y lo empujó con toda su fuerza al río helado, creyendo que así esa extraña situación porque la que estaba pasando su Sensei cedería y lo dejaría en paz.

En la profundidad de las aguas oscuras de aquel caudal de incertidumbres, donde poco se veía y el frío era recalcitrante, tan así que los cuerpos se sentían anesteciados, la enormes manos de Sasuke suprimían el delicado cuello de Hinata. Mientras la conciencia de ella desvanecía, logró percatarse de que los ojos color carmín se apagaban, languidecían encontrando calma.

El agua no logró llegarle a los pulmones, porque sintió como desde sus axilas, las mismas manos brutales que intentaron acabar con ella, la arrastraban con delicadeza hacia la superficie.

¿Qué… qué estaba ocurriendo?

**...**

Sasuke, recostado boca arriba sobre la orilla, con su cabello escurriendo agua, intentaba regular su respiración. Hinata, al contrario, con el pecho sobre el suelo, junto a él, tocia líquido y saliva, y notaba como las marcas incandescentes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El giró su rostro hasta que rozó la nariz de ella.

Uno estudió la mirada del otro mientras sus pechos dejaban de moverse frenéticos. Sasuke apenas volvió a toser y tragó de forma abrupta, ella no podía cerrar los labios morados.

Ninguno se movió un milímetro para rechazar la cómoda cercanía del otro. Todo pareció adquirir calma mientras la leve oleada del rió acariciaba los cuatro pies descalzos.

Sasuke alzó una mano, desconfiado de que ella le podía temer. Hinata no expresó ninguna emoción y él finalmente le acarició con el pulgar los labios temblorosos. Ella se sonrojo levemente. Su rostro representaba incomprensión total cuando notó la profunda herida en la frente de él, ahora limpia por el agua y otros moretones violáceos y azulados a lo largo y ancho de su frente.

─Pude haberte lastimado─ habló girando la cabeza, esquivando la mirada de la Hyuga sobre sus heridas.

─¿Que... que le está ocurriendo, Uchiha-sensei?.

─No es algo que sepa explicar. Evidentemente tiene que ver con mi Sharingan y... contigo.

─¿Conmigo?... yo yo… usted… se golpeaba.

Sasuke solo guardo silencio.

─¿Estaba sufriendo para no...no dañarme?.

─No lo sé.

La Hyuga miró al frente, tomó valor y sin pensarlo mucho propuso.

─ Sasuke... le... le ayudaré. No puede volver a sucederle algo así. Si yo pude detenerlo…. puedo servirle de algo.

El poseedor del extraño Sharingan contempló el cielo nocturno junto a ella.

─Hinata─ la llamó por su nombre y ella pestañeó sin comprender, algo desconcertada por el tono de voz tan pacifico─.Creo que corres peligro cerca mío.

* * *

**Capitulo editado**.

**Explicación:** Hinata cree que Naruto esta frente a ella en la enfermeria, ya que con el vendaje no lo puede ver. Luego llamarlo y siendo Sasuke quien realmente está, se desata una furia en él que hace que la inserte en un genjutsu donde la besa y la somete. Cuando Hinata rompe la ilusión se encuentra a Sasuke peleando con el mismo para no hacerle daño a ella.


	7. Pensamientos Culpogenos

_La verdad, la mentira y la mueca de tu ingenuidad._

_**Capitulo séptimo: **Pensamientos culpogenos._

Los ojos clavados en esa menuda figura. Increíble, realmente increíble. Ella había tomado la katana por el mango y de un simple movimiento danzó y desmenuzó el último de los árboles. Sudada, se recargó sobre sus rodillas. Ahora entendió aun más el por que de la ceguera: había entrenado para conseguirlo sin importar el peso extra que él añadió al arma. _Joder, que testaruda y determinada era esa niña_. Tsk. Debería admitir, aunque mentalmente y solo mentalmente que Naruto tenía algo de razón acerca de ella.

Mas, el muy tarado jamás adivinaría que él hablaba tonterías sobre ella solo para exasperarlo.

Acarició su frente herida. El dolor prácticamente se había esfumado. Fueron dos días de descanso, excusándose con sus superiores por el excesivo entrenamiento y obsequiándole tiempo extra y milagroso a sus aprendices para cumplir su prueba. No hacía falta reverberar una vez más la situación acontecida, ya que la había estudiado minuciosamente. Esos días no fueron un descanso, fueron reflexivos en exceso. Aún así, sus ojos, los de Itachi y toda la mierda de su honorable clan seguía siendo una oscura incógnita. Incógnita, porque aunque no haya sido una palabra nueva en su vida, nunca vio venir una reacción tan anti-natura, tan asquerosa. Y oscura, porque a pesar de que Hinata le resultaba atractiva -y lo aceptaba abiertamente desde hacia tiempo- ni en sus sueños más bajos y húmedos imagino una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra él mismo para no generar una _verdadera aberración_. Él, que era el maldito genio del auto control, casi se arranca la cabeza contra la pared para bloquear ese genjutsu, que si proseguía, dejaría a la muchacha con una secuela mental que la atormentaría de por vida. Y eso, dedujo, seria solo el principio de un macabro trecho... si ayer era un genjutsu tan perverso, maniático y sádico ¿mañana que?.

Pasarla bien con Hinata Hyuga y enloquecer a Naruto Uzumaki habría sido un lindo entretenimiento pero todo se había complicado. Sin sumarle que no debía olvidar para que estaba allí, con todos esos ridículos Anbus: debía asesinar a Hanzo, el hermano encubierto de Danzo.

Pero primero, lo primero. Y aunque detestaba volver, debía internarse en territorio Uchiha e investigar. No podría hacer el trabajo tranquilo si sus ojos se alborotaban por una simple chica y tampoco, por sobre todo el resto de asuntos, debía involucrarla en algo así, por eso llevaba tiempo evadiendola.

—Quienes no lograron ya saben que, no tienen nada más que hacer aquí— anunció.

**...**

Sus mechones dorados se le escurrían entre los delgados dedos. Su cuero cabelludo experimentaba un ligero placer. Recostado en su regazo, disfrutaba esos esporádicos momentos en la frondosidad del bosque. Esa clandestinidad de andar escondidos les regalaba una suerte de morbo sexual, aun así, todo aquel asunto era un tanto agotador para ambos. Sobre todo para ella, que debía desatender sus obligaciones en el hospital para encontrarlo y disfrutar de él con los minutos minuciosamente contados y en completo estado de alerta.

—¿Acaso la recuerda?— indagó mientras le contorneaba la nariz con el dedo indice.

—No lo hacía, creo. Pero ha estado ensañado con ella desde que la supo parte del entrenamiento.

—¿A que te refieres por ensañamiento?.

Esbozó una mueca de duda— No lo sé Sakura...— Ambos aguardaron en silencio —Que se burle de su condición no me resulta llamativo...

—Claro que no. La escala de valores de Sasuke es...—suspiró— ...particular.

—Quiere verla fracasar de la forma que sea. De hecho, le ha agregado peso extra a su katana. Eso si me resulta extraño porque jamás se centra en esos detalles. Si alguien no sirve, no sirve y allí da el asunto por terminado.

—¿Crees que se sienta atraído por ella?. De alguna retorcida forma— agregó bromeando.

Naruto tomó asiento de repente, como si algo en el césped hubiera quemado. Los ojos verdes tomaron un papel un tanto inquisidor—No— aseguró con seriedad—Hinata no es del tipo de mujeres con las que él frecuenta. Se me hace que es un asunto entre clanes. Aunque ni en sueños quiero imaginar que el vengador renegado ha vuelto.

—Ciertamente ambos clanes son un tanto...

—Espeluznantes— completó el rubio— Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que una vez en Ichiraku él se intereso por un asunto de los Hyuga.

—¿De que tipo de asuntos hablas?.

La respuesta jamás llego —Es que ... ¡se me olvidó!.

—¡A veces eres baka, Naruto!— reprochó mientras se posicionaba para asestarle uno de sus clásicos golpes.

El cual casi acierta en el chico Anbu, que lo evitó con más suerte que técnica—De verás que no lo recuerdo.

—¿Y que hay de cuando desapareció?.

—Fuí hasta donde había visto a Hinata y ya no había nadie

—¿Además por que entraste a la enfermería donde estaba Hinata?— Sakura frunció el entrecejo y él intentó evadir el gesto, esta vez con más técnica que suerte. Reconoció un ápice de celos en el tono de voz de su novia —En fin. Tal vez exageremos un poco en preocuparnos por Hinata y el Teme.

—¿El teme sería yo?.

Ambos saltaron para tomar pie impulsados por el escalofrió que les provocó ser descubiertos. Estaban en problemas: en primer lugar por estar juntos y en segundo por colarse en sus asuntos. Que imperceptible y aterrador se había vuelto Sasuke con los años pensó Sakura frunciendo los labios.

—Sasuke... nosotros solo decíamos que...— intentó aclarar la chica.

—¿Así de bien piensan ocultarse del resto?— les cuestionó con ojos indiferentes.

—¡Tu solo eres el sobrenatural que siempre nos logra descubrir!.

—Nada de deslices. ¿Recuerdan?. Si Hanzo se...

—Si, si. Blablá— interrumpió Uzumaki —puede usar a Sakura en mi contra para extorsionarme.

—Entonces sean más cautos al hacer sus porquerías y por supuesto, que no hay nada en un Hyuga que me resulte interesante.

—Oh. Has escuchado toda la conversación. Entonces responde: ¿Dónde estabas aquella noche?.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Aun así para que no formules estupideces, te diré que estaba entrenando— explicó, retomando su camino. Realmente si Naruto y Sakura querían jugar al amor clandestino, poco le importaba, ya no les advertiria más, que se jodan. Pero no pudo evitar detenerse al oír su nombre y el de Hinata Hyuga en la misma frase.

— Deberíamos dejar de controlar su vida— opinó la kunoichi que cambió su gesto preocupado por uno aun más sospechoso que él de antes al no encontrar respuesta por parte de su pareja —¿Ahora que te pasa Naruto?.

—Había olvidado contarte que también busque a Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento esa noche. Y lógicamente, no estaba allí.

**...**

Delineó su labio inferior con el dedo indice. Pensamientos culpogenos, una y otra vez, de día, de noche y demás. Nada le resultó más carente de cohesión al encontrarse con un Sasuke tan neutral. Como si todo: el beso, el genjutsu, la marcas la sangre, el agua congelada... no hubiera sido más que un sueño efímero, una fantasía etérea. Cerró ambos ojos. ¿Y si Kiba se equivocaba? ¿y si esos ojos encarnados en odio, solo pedían ayuda?. El miedo en ella se había vuelto una constante. Neji le había dicho, alguna vez, que lo realmente importante no es no tener miedo, si no saber utilizarlo a favor. Y ella, horrorizada, sabia que debía ayudarlo. No era tan lenta como la creían, sabía que algo perturbaba el sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha cuando estaba cerca y en determinadas condiciones. Si, claro que las dudas eran como las ramas de un árbol añejo, tan larga y enmarañadas... que no sabía como llegar al tronco del asunto. Pero tenía una única certeza: no podía simplemente pasar por alto semejante hecho. Alguien sufría y eso hacia que su siguiente objetivo dejara de ser un abanico de opciones y se volviera una obligación. -_Naruto estaría orgullo- _se dijo. Y también se culpó por prácticamente no haberlo recordado, desde hacía ya varios días.

La noche se volvía oscura y húmeda. Con una rama dibujaba alguna niñería en al tierra del suelo, cuando escuchó pasos. Obedeciendo el sonido se puso de pie y quitó su máscara de neko.

Trotó hasta ponerse frente a él—Hyuga. Creí haberte ordenado que abandonaras el campo de entrenamiento— soltó sin detenerse ni poner su vista en ella. Una leve brisa elevó los azulados cabellos.

La indiferencia le congeló — ¿Por...por que me ignora?.

Solo vio flamear la capa Anbu de él, quien continuaba la marcha. Ella apretó los labios y aunque sintió su estomago estrujarse le siguió hasta ponerse a la par. Sasuke la observó de reojo —Dije que le ayudaría, sensei.

—No es necesario— respondió al fin.

—Yo... yo pienso que si— lo dudó un segundo pero hizo lo que tenía pensado como su plan B: se le adelantó unos pasos y desenrolló una de las vendas de sus manos. Se estacó frente a él cerrándole el paso y enroscó la tela en ambas muñecas, luego, un tanto sonrojada, extendió sus brazos hacía el, con la mirada en el césped.— ¿Tiene... que ver con esto?.

El Anbu la observó entre sorpresa y descontento —Me crees un pervertido.

— No... ¡no es así!. Sé que puedo ayudarlo.

—¿Como lo harás?.

—No... no estoy segura.

Estudió los deliciosos rasgos de su alumna a la luz lunar y la esquivó para seguir camino — Vé a dormir Hyuga— sin imaginar que las próximas palabras saboreadas por la voz de la muchacha serían lo suficientemente potentes para detenerlo.

—Realmente quiero ayudarlo ... Sasuke.

**...**

Las inmediaciones Uchiha, con tantas insignias descascaradas y hogares deshabitados le generaban un malestar penoso y un continuo pensamiento de _¿por que tuvo que ocurrir algo así?_. Observó la espalda de su acompañante y sintió un peso en el pecho al pensar en todas las personas que su propio hermano había masacrado sin temblar. Era macabro pensar que poseía la misma genética que la persona frente a ella. Pudo imaginar tanto que casi veia la escena de aquella infortunada noche: los gritos, los cuerpos agonizantes, las extremidades regando los pasillos. La desazón y lo insipiente de los días posteriores y los que venían después y los del resto de la vida de Sasuke. Quitó ambas manos del pecho y elevó su rostro para contemplar al pequeño niño aturdido que corrió asustado por esas calles: pasó a su lado lloriqueando y se volvió el hombre fuerte que ahora seguía. Un hombre que podía recorrer ese sitio sin reflejar un síntoma de dolor. ¿Qué tormentas internas lo azotarían en ese momento?. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ingresara a un callejón aun más estrecho, oscuro y maloliente que luego, desembocó en el lateral de lo que alguna vez, supuso, fue un majestuoso jardín. La fachada de una enorme casa anunciaba que habían llegado a destino.

—¿Era tu hogar?— se animó a preguntar aunque no recibió respuesta. Entonces creyó que lo apropiado era guardar un silencio respetuoso, hasta que su Sensei disponga lo contrario.

Una rata cruzó detrás de ellos mientras atravesaban las distintas habitaciones.— Espera mis indicaciones— le ordenó mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad. Hinata, una vez sola notó como todos los objetos de la vida cotidiana de lo que presuponía una familia feliz, se habían mantenido en ese lugar. Era como si todos los habitantes se hubieran ido de paseo y volverían en una hora o dos. Divagó con los ojos por los lugares donde la luz plateada llegaba a penetrar, procurando no emitir sonido y quedó estática observando un objeto en particular: un jarrón roto. Extrañada se acercó hasta este y esbozó una mirada enternecida cuando descubrió junto a él, un shuriken de madera donde se leía con una caligrafía infantil** うちはサスケ**, (_Uchiha_ Sasuke). Mientras contemplaba el juguete, pudo imaginar un Sasuke pequeño, correteando y apuntando a cuadros y jarrones, que de seguro Mikoto llenaría con la hermosas flores del aquel jardín exterior, soñando con algún día ser un gran ninja como su hermano o su padre. Pero todo se vio trunco por los malos manejos de la política...

—Ven— de un salto abrupto volteó en dirección a la voz, escondió la pequeña arma de juguete detrás de ella. La depositó en su porta kunai, luego la devolveria a su lugar.

Ingresó a una habitación que aunque cubierta de polvo se encontraba rigurosamente ordenada, estaba pintada con tonos azules y la clásica insignia lucia triunfal en una pared. La cama era de una plaza. Luego de estudiar el perímetro pudo ver a Sasuke saliendo de un pequeño cuadrado, en la pared detrás de un armario, que a juzgar por la marca pulcra que difería del polvo del suelo, había sido movido hacía instantes. Supuso el pasaje como un conector a un pequeño sótano. Su Sensei traía enormes y pesadas cajas que depositaba en el suelo.

Llevaba más de una hora hurgando entre papeles y documentos. Rodeados entre el silencio, ella solo contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana —Te dije que deberías haberte quedado en tu departamento.

—Esta era su habitación. ¿Verdad?.

Sasuke continuó enterrando los ojos en un papel amarillento y desgarrado — He estudiado estos papeles miles de veces. No se refieren en ningún momento a algún tipo de manifestación del Sharingan como el que experimentamos.

La estaba evadiendo.

—No recuerdo haber visitado este lugar de niña — expresó en voz baja. Sasuke juntó los papeles y los comenzó a guardar en sus respectivas cajas. Lucía un tanto nervioso, aunque ella no logró percibirlo por que seguía impresionada por todas los extraños sentimientos que le provocaba aquel lugar.

—Debió haber sido un bonito sitio— expresó antes de oírlo desaparecer por el hueco— Tal vez me hubiera gustado verlo con toda su gen¡AH!— un grito casi como un gemido atravesó como una lanza la serenidad de la noche cuando sintió una de las manos del Uchiha tomarla de la nuca y presionar su rostro contra el vidrio.

— Un lugar precioso— continuó con un tono áspero — ¿Puedes imaginar el olor a sangre fresca de todos los Uchiha, mientras lo contemplas?— El pecho de la chica comenzó a elevarse y descender nervioso. El vapor de agua que emanaba de la nariz nublaba el vidrio y su visión. Movió sus pupilas cuidadosamente y pudo ver los ojos negros inyectados en el horizonte.

— ¿Te causa morbo eh?— cuestionó con sorna, para solo recibir balbuceos y aumentar la presión de su agarre —¿Que opinas del gran asesino Itachi Uchiha?. Observas este lugar y lo aborreces.¿Verdad?. Como el resto de los aldeanos.

—Creo... yo creo que debió haber visto una persona realmente grandiosa en Sasuke, para hacer lo que hizo. Y amarlo con un amor tan poderoso e irrecuperable, que cualquier tipo de cinismo no importaba, con tal de ver a su pequeño hermano convertirse en un gran ninja, tal como lo prometía cuando apuntaba a los jarrones y acertaba—Al tiempo que sentía la mano del Anbu temblar, con cautela bajo la suya para tomar el juguete y enseñarlo— Un amor sin precedentes.

Su rostro, más oscuro que nunca estudió el arma de juguete, luego la sonrisa sincera de la chica. De un movimiento exacto la aproximó contra él y probó sus labios con una furia arrasadora. Quiso aplacar tan duras palabras e indagó con su lengua voraz, toda la cavidad, hasta chocar con la de Hinata, quien ante tal escena soltó asustada el juguete. Este revotó con el piso provocando un sonido seco que luego fue precedido por el ruido húmedo y los chasquidos de la saliva de ambos que se ejecutaban entre movimientos cada vez más profundos de lenguas, labios y mordidas.

Acorralada contra la ventana, Hyuga Hinata, experimentó el dolor de Sasuke en carne viva expresado en un imponente beso. Le causaba pena y espanto conocer de cerca el suplicio de aquel niño, que ahora descargaba su rabia en ella. Alzó sus manos desconfiada y acarició su mejilla de forma delicada con todos los dedos y la palma de su manos, la dejó detrás de la oreja de él. A la vez que respondía al beso de forma delicada, intentando calmarlo, masajeando suavemente los labios aturdidos de él con los de ella. Y era increíble, porque jamás había besado a nadie. Pronto aquella unión dictatorial se convirtió en un suave y delicioso acto, lleno de paz. Como ultima instancia, él abrazó su cintura y se separó de su rostro para luego apoyar su frente contra la pared, por encima del hombro de ella.

Suspiró profundo —No estás preparada para saber que es lo que me pasó por la mente aquella noche, mientras luchaba contra el genjutsu. De todas formas... quiero contarlo, para que sepas a que te enfrentas.

— Nu...nunca he estado preparada para nada en mi vida. Y tampoco creo que se trate de un enfrentamiento— le aclaró con voz suave, mientras observaba un pequeño cuadro violáceo con la foto de la familia Uchiha, reposando en la mesa de noche.

Él acerco su rostro a él oído de una muchacha estática y expectante. Con los labios enrojecidos y decorados con saliva en sus alrededores cuestionó— ¿Segura?— Ante el consentimiento de ella dudó, pero luego finalmente le susurró muy lento—Deseé violarte Hinata. Follarte y someterte violentamente entre mis brazos hasta que mueras exhausta y así tener la certeza de que ningún otro pudiese tocarte nunca más.

* * *

**N*A:**

_**CONNIE23- FlowerBloom- fran.s- Nuleu Strack- Tsuki- Eda- sasuhina-itahina 100 -KattytoNebel -stalking-hinata- Uchiha Hyuga Hinata -Chihaya- MisedPandora -lookingforEmile.**_

Gracias bellas criaturas, por tomarse el tiempo de dejar tan lindos comentarios. Gracias por reconocer la diferencia, realmente me esfuerzo por que así sea. Gracias eternas.

**Esto es para ustedes !**


	8. Temor ponzoñoso

_Somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos._

_**Capitulo octavo:** _temor ponzoñoso.

Quería dejar de envenenarse, el temor ponzoñoso le picaneaba la mente y le obligaba a pensar nublado. Ahí, recostada contra el tronco de aquel árbol, buscaba que la platinada luz lunar le ilumine las ideas.

Una vez más no lograba conciliar el sueño y rondando las cuatro, merodeaba el bosque. Meses antes hubiera considerado un enajenado al que visitase esos lugarejos inhóspitos de noche. Hoy le eran nada. ¿Era un avance?. Aquellas palabras de él, ásperas, le habían empujado a madurar un poquito más. ¿Había remarcado el hecho de que, desde que el había llegado a su vida, estaba quizá un poco más fuerte? ¿Quizá un poco más audaz?. Había pasado un mes sin soltarle siquiera una silaba, se limitaba a asentir y seguir sus indicaciones. Cortar, saltar, cortar, correr, cortar, fortalecer justsus, golpear, torturar, cortar, asesinar. El era un sensei formidable y a veces le hubiera gustado que solos sea eso: su sensei.

Sus venas oculares se inflamaron. Lo notó. Claro que supo como hacerlo, él mismo se lo había enseñado.

— Ya deja de envenenarte la mente— desde que optó por su nueva rutina de insomnio, lo sabia cerca de ella cada noche, parecía que al final se había decidido a hablarle y venia por una respuesta segura.

— Has... hablado— murmuró, estudiando la frondosidad.

—Verte retrocediendo con el rostro colérico y encendido aquella noche, me ha dicho que necesitabas un tiempo— descendió de aquella rama — Te lo cedí, soy un tipo paciente. Pero este mes fue más que suficiente.

Un minuto o quizás dos, fueron ahondados por el silencio, y el chirrido de los anfibios.

Recargado sobre la rama, el paso del tiempo le dió la pauta de que si él no inciaba la charla, nada importante ocurriría— ¿Que tan monstruoso me consideras? ¿Más que aquellos cinco tipos de la prueba?.

—No tanto... me salvó de ellos— se animó a responder.

—Para chantajearte— soltó con naturalidad.

Ella frunció el ceño— ¿Qq-ué?.

—Lo pensé dos veces— aclaró— un pergamino que supuestamente no tenías, por complacerme. Bajo ¿no crees?.

_Complacerme_. Hinata tragó en seco—Quien soy yo para que quieras chantajearme...

—Alguien que esta enamorada de un idiota. Quizá solo tenga que ver con eso.

Se había quedado con la primer frase. No se detuvo en la parte en la que sugería que tal vez todo este enredo tenia que ver con que ella se había fijado en su mejor amigo. Cerró los puños, apretó el césped, sus pupilas se dilataron. Vergüenza pura— ¿Él.. él... te lo dijo... verdad?.

Sasuke presenció el deterioro de la chica, observándola desde arriba, ya que ella se encontraba sentada y él de pie. Creyó sentir otra punzada, pero tal vez se trataba de una paranoia momentánea —Eso no importa ahora. Sé que tienes preguntas que hacer.

—Es verdad. Quiero que ... me cuentes todo desde un inicio.

Evadía a Naruto.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladina, recordando aquella noche —No quiero que huyas despavorida de mi, como en el recinto Uchiha.

—Necesito cerrar mi decisión— expresó sin más.

El cruzó brazos— Realmente increíble.

—Te... escucho ...

Observó el cielo, formuló la idea e inició. Teniendo como única certeza que era la primera vez que sentía algo así como el poder de expresarse libremente.— Fueron pequeñas punzadas que se generaron en varias oportunidades donde tu padecías dolor, tu sometimiento me calentaba y supongo que casi vuelo la cabeza de esos tipos porque quería hacerte lo mismo que ellos— Al oírlo ella apretó los labios, intentaría no huir de nueva cuenta— Era bajo, pero no sobrepasaba más que un estúpido y asqueroso deseo. Luego de que me confundiste con el idiota todo se oscureció. Sin embargo estuviste ahí para mi, lo has estado y luego de saber que te quiero hacer cosas crueles aun estas considerando seguir con esto y todavía no entiendo bien el por qué.

—Créeme... que yo tampoco lo entiendo— mientras enrollaba la hierva con sus dedos y el jugo verdoso le manchaba las yemas, sintió a su Sensei tomar asiento junto a ella. Nerviosa, lo ignoró y prosiguió —Pi...pienso mucho y ahora que lo pienso, creo que la clave... es no pensar.

—Que paradoja.

—Nunca me sentí segura de nada. Juro que no... jamás.

El arqueó una ceja y se dijo que venia un momento de confesión. Resultaba interesante. Y que él se interese por males ajenos, era la sensación extraña diez mil que le provocaba Hinata Hyuga —Continua— ordenó.

—Cuando Naruto apareció y me invitó a participar de este entrenamiento, una sensación me colmó— él captó un suspiro romántico y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca, recostándose, estudiando la espalda de la chica de soslayo — es como si se te llenara el alma, sensei.

—Estás aquí por el— añadió en un tono áspero, que notó luego de que la vio dar un leve sobresalto —No te asustes. No sabemos en que condiciones de activa esta basura. No me pondré loco por cada vez que lo nombras.

—No soy torpe, aunque esa es la primer impresión que todos tienen de mi. Se que soy el remplazo de Neji, aquí. Pero...

—Pero te sentiste segura y creías que toda esa mierda de determinación tenía que ver con Naruto. Pero ahora, quieres ayudarme, no sabes como, no sabes por qué y en estos días que deambulaste por el bosque notaste que él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y estás más que inspirada igual, y siquiera lo recuerdas. Además de que te brindo esa misma sensación de seguridad. Si no, no hubieras saltado conmigo al río. Por eso, quieres continuar con esto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?.

Luego de indagar con una sonrisa vanidosa, cayó en la cuenta de que ella había volteado a verlo y ahora estaba arrodillada frente a él, los ojos plata lo aletargaron un poco. Hacía días que no lo miraba. Le gustaba que lo mire confundida— Todo esto es tan improbable. Cada vez que lo cruzaba en la aldea agachaba la cabeza.

— Lo sé. Todos lo hacen cuando están frente al "Demonio Uchiha"— ironizó.

—Exageran...— sonrió.

—Yo creí lo mismo hasta que casi te dejo una secuela de por vida.

—Has... has hecho cosas peores que esas—pronto él indagó en la figura de su pequeña acompañante, vestida por el traje anbu, un aire gélido había llegado a la reunión hacia un rato. Hinata temblequeaba. ¿Otras punzadas?.

Rápidamente quitó su poncho y se lo estiró. Ella, sorprendida, lo notó como un acto caballeroso. Él supo que fue una apropiada precaución

—¿Por que yo?, Sasuke. — cuestionó mientras se colocaba la prenda y observaba inocente los músculos de los brazos desnudos por la musculosa de él —No me lo explico...

Lo enardecía que lo llame así. Leve punzada, esta vez quemaba. La ignoró categóricamente —Porque exactamente tu...

Una voz lejana los puso alerta, y con el sharingan peligrosamente activo, Sasuke tomó a Hinata del brazo y la elevó en lo alto de una rama. Ocultos entre las hojas, ella solo podía observar la espalda de él. Realmente fuerte, dijo. La podría someter en un movimiento, si se le antojaba.

Las voces se acercaban, parecían dos— ¿Quienes son?—indagó curiosa, tanto, que inconscientemente colocó una mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

El disfrutó el tacto, pero no perdió su atención a los nuevos visitantes. Cuando notó de quienes se trataban, Sasuke cerró los ojos e infló sus fosa nasales—Dos retardados— escupió en un susurro y se dijo que estaba a segundos, de tener que darle una explicación tediosa a la Hyuga.

—¡Dejate de eso Naruto!— al reconocer el tono de voz de Sakura, mencionando _ese_ nombre la mano de ella comenzó a temblar sobre la piel desnuda de él— ¡No quieras hacer _eso_ aquí! ¡No somos perros!.

Hinata, con el rostro desencajado y detrás de su Sensei, ahora posaba ambas manos sombre ambos hombros de Sasuke y se estiraba para observar. Pronto avistaron la cabellera rosa —¡Como puedes decir algo así!— la voz del Uzumaki se oyó antes que su aparición, llegó corriendo trás de una Sakura que había llegado a pasos enfadados a el tronco de él árbol donde estaban montados, cruzada de brazos le daba la espalda al chico, quien la tomó de la cintura y susurró algo como —Hay noches en las que te veo y no lo soporto más.

El sonrojo de la kunoichi medico se multiplicó, tanto como el agarre de Hinata en la carne de Sasuke, que lo estrujaban. Lo supo enseguida, ella experimentaba la convulsión próxima al llanto. Joder, ¿lloraría por ese par de idiotas? que armaban todo ese ruido en el bosque, tan incautos, definitivamente no les advertiría más, de todas formas no le cedería su departamento, su espacio personal, para que forniquen quien sabe donde ¡¿en la cocina?! se alarmó.

Hinata seguía consternada, y él sin saber bien como actuar ante esa situación tan poco usual en su vida, subió lentamente la mano para tomar una de las suyas. Acción que no se comparaba con la suave caricia y el sedante beso que ella le respondió aquella vez, no había mejor anestesia que esa. Pero algo es algo.

¿Por que no quería verla llorar por el imbécil?. Y si la imaginaba bañada en lagrimas cuando le amarraba las manos...

Los vio perderse en la leve neblina y notó como los dedos de ambos estaban entrelazados. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo. Viró al verla, ahora estaba parada sobre la rama en la que había estado arrodillada. Su ojos se veían estoicos, ni un ápice de lagrimas —Supongo que mereces una explicación— además de la pequeña escenita, ella había visto al tarado con el traje Anbu.

—¿Ha ocurrido otras veces?.

—No es como si me importara cuantas veces andan haciendo estupideces. No tengo mucha idea cuant-

— No—cortó ella— Si alguna otra vez pensaste a una mujer así, como conmigo.

—¿Que?— preguntó sorprendido y luego relacionó el gesto serio, evasivo y determinado de su alumna. _Esa es la actitud, ya lo ha decidido_ pensó — Jamás. Pero sé por donde podemos empezar a investigar— dijo en tono áspero antes de tomarla por ambos brazos y arrastrarla hasta su boca hambrienta.

**...**

Bebió otro sorbo de té y estiró sus articulaciones. Quiso relajarse y depositó su nuca en suave y mullido almohadón rojo. _Oh, la buena vida_. Si ahora era grandiosa, ya se veía en el puesto de Hokage. Cuantas cosas cambiaría del socialista de Kakashi. Mano dura, estructura, censura. Eso faltaba.

Que voluntades, ni voluntades. Babosadas. Hacían faltas perfectas maquinas de guerra, legiones. Listas para cumplir cualquier tipo de misiones desde muy cortas edades. ¿Atrapar gatos? ¿era un chiste?.

Las naciones se arrastrarían por querer ninjas de la Hoja y juntaría el dinero con retroescavadoras. Que claro, invertiría en su verdadera aldea.

Ahora solo hacía falta correr a esos mocosos del medio y la vida se tornaría maravillosa. Esplendida.

—Querido— saludó suavemente, mientras sentía una presencia inundar su habitación.

—Traigo noticias, señor.

—Bien por eso— felicitó poniéndose de pie y caminando en busca de Sake y dos vasos— te oigo, entonces.

—En relación con los conocimientos del Sharingan que su hermano cuestionaba.

—Yo tampoco creo esa la maldición Uchiha, pero continua— le extendió el vaso con la bebida.

—Bien, podemos ponerlo a prueba.

No me digas— le dijo luego de beber un largo sorbo. Hanzo parecía concentrado en el liquido— ¿Que has visto, joven?.

—He visto a Uchiha Sasuke besando a Hyuga Hinata, hace instantes, en el bosque.

Oh— sorbió lo ultimo que quedaba— Pensé que se me pudriría el culo esperando que ese mocoso sin corazón se sienta atraído por una chica.

El informante asintió.

— Dime, ¿es linda?.

Él suspiró internamente —Preciosa.

Al ver que su espía no bebía, le arrebató el vaso sutileza y también bebió— Una Hyuga ¿eh?.

—Exacto, temerosa pero hábil. La conozco bastante.

— Hyugas y Uchihas... especies raras — inició el camino hasta la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta exclamó —Tendrás un buen lugar en la aldea después de que demos el golpe. Eres un buen informante She.

El rubio divagó por los pasillos y maldijo al Uchiha, ¿Porque de todas la había elegido a ella?.

**...**

Su boca cerrada, hinchada y temblorosa fue recorrida por la lengua cálida y húmeda de él quien mordió sus labios antes de saborear la piel del cuello nívea. Se llenó la mano cubierta por el protector negro, con la nuca de ella y de un movimiento que le erizó todos los bellos a Hinata, le levantó el cabello. Se drogó con su aroma alucinógeno a inocencia y fortaleza. Las manos de ella, abandonadas en ambos lados, no reaccionaron cuando él, impetuoso, la recostó en la ancha rama. Encima de ella sintió el torso de el oprimirle, y las rodillas separarle las piernas. Estaba nublada y el dolor de la pechera de él contra su estomago, le dio la pauta a Sasuke de que se arrodillara para quitársela.

Observaba sus movimientos afiles con ojos expectantes y asustados. Él se acercó con la cautela de un gato, volvió a su cuello, acarició con ambas manos los brazos de ella hasta establecer contacto con su cintura, y así sostenerla y hundir su pelvis en ella. El contacto morboso, de ambos genitales separados por una simple tela, la estremeció y le obligó a empujarlo del pecho. Él volvió a su posición inicial y volvía a atar su vincha que se había caído, mientras ella acomodaba el poncho mal puesto.

No supo porque lo dejo hacer. O quizás si...

—No fue más que lo que tu continuaste en mi habitación. Estaba consternado y me ayudaste pensé que haciendo lo mismo contigo...

—¡No!. No... de está forma— no deberíamos acércanos hasta ... tener la certeza de lo que puede ocurrirte.

—Al menos tienes presente que tarde o temprano nos acercaremos— ella en respuesta sufrió un pequeño sonrojo— Estas aterrada.

—Lo he estado desde que llegue aquí.

— Hinata— inquirió secándose los labios húmedos con el ante brazo— casi explotó mi cabeza contra la pared para no lastimarte.

Ella solo asintió y permaneció en silencio.

—Detesto estas mierdas pero bien, tal vez sea necesario y no se porque carajo me importa que quites esa expresión de tu rostro, ni porque tantas otras cosas pero... — dudó— Me gustas. No solo de esa forma repugnante— aclaró.

Ese "_me gustas_" le bailó en los oídos. Esa una voz increíblemente arrasadora y las palmas de las manos le comenzaban a picar— ¿De... de verdad?.

El no respondió más.—No creas que no he estado pensando, todo el tiempo, en todo esto. Se a donde ir.

—Lo acompañaré.

El asintió serio —Nos debemos una visita a la aldea. Te informaré luego. Ahora vete de este jodido y peligroso lugar, y ahorra energías, nos espera un viaje largo— Ella le regaló una amplia sonrisa y le extendió su poncho, él le dijo que lo podía conservar hasta mañana. De todos modos ya no rondaría como alma en pena por el bosque. Todo estaba dicho.

Conduciéndose a paso firme por el camino de regreso, un sonido le ordenó tomar su katana y luego de esquivar un par de shurikens que lo habían errado, apropósito, sintió ser tomado del brazo. Desenvainó voladamente y a centímetros del cuello del intruso, desactivó su ojos — Tsk. Casi te rebano el cuello— la cara deformada de su amigo rubio le dio gracia y dijo, que a pesar de que la misión "_llevarme a la cama a Hinata_ y _joder a Naruto_" quedaba en segundo plano, la cosa se ponía buena, después de un mes tan monótono— ¿Tuviste un lindo espectáculo?—indagó mientras continuaba caminando y guardaba su arma.

—¡¿Estabas besando y manoseando a Hinata?!.

* * *

**N/A**: El final fue como muy: ¿Que haces besando a la lisiada?. El capitulo lo tenia en mente, pero no lo podia armar bien. Venia luchando. Hoy me levanté con otra cara, releí sus revs, escribí algunas ideas en un papel. Licuado de durazno, música y este es el resultado. No me convencé igual. Mucho dialogo y medio corto...

Gracias a mis lindos lectores. Estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que recibí en este último capitulo, creo que causé las sensaciones que esperaba y eso me hace sentir de diez. También gracias por reconocer alguna diferencia, se que no es lo "oh alternativo" pero eso intenta...

¿Que más podría decirles?. Espero que hayan pasado una NOCHE BUENA jaja y si no actualizo, les deseo un buen comienzo de año.

**InestableUniverso:** Genia! gracias por estar siempre en cada cap. Juró que el licuado de durazno inspira hasta los más secos de mente, yo tuve un desierto estos días... osea, sabía como continuaba, ya tengo hasta el final en la mente. Pero los conectores, diálogos y ambientes no me salían (creo que no salieron de todas formas jajaja)

**Ale Barros Bosio:** Gracias, realmente. Intenté actualizar lo más rápido posible.

**lookingforEmile:** Lectora norteamericana, estoy en lo cierto?. No quisé dejarte con las ansias... mentira, en verdad si! jajaja. Intenté plasmar ese horror de cierta forma, tanto así que tuvo que pasar un mes para que Hinata pueda recalcular las cosas. Gracias infinitas por leerme! que tengas un lindo Lunes.

**Karywolfe:** Me pone muy feliz saber que lees todas mis historias! y gracias por el alago, yo en lo personal creo que soy muy carente de vocabulario... soy poco poetica y muy descriptiva :/. Por cierto espero con locas ansias la actualización de "_Enséñame sobre la vida_". Yo también leo todas tus historias! son geniales.

**CONNIE23** Bueno, te debía una explicación jajaj espero que hayas leído este cap comprendiendo, porque soy un desastre para los diálogos y confundo a todo el mundo. Perdón por eso. Que bueno que hayas quedado emocionada y expectante! yo espero tu coment! saludo enorme!

**starsolf:** ¿Estupefacta? mierda! que buena noticia! era mi intención jajaj. Gracias gracias, espero leerte!

**Eda:** Gracias, gracias. Si se llama reciprocidad, pero la historia tomó otro rumbo y este nuevo nombre le quedaba mejor!

**Valen Londono:** Espera! no te prendas fuego, si no quien va a dejarme comentarios tan divertidos? jajaja bueno, es un honor tener tu destino en mis manos, espero que no lo haya echado a perder en este cap jajaj. Que tengas buen día y muchas gracias!

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Siii, quería que sonara lo más chocante posible, pero sin quedar grosero. Gracias!


	9. Casi Humano

_¿Estos ojos de quién son?_

_ ¿De quién son mis deseos de hoy?._

_¿Y este insomnio de quien es?._

**Capitulo noveno:** _Casi humano._

Un leve bostezo fue irrumpido por el ruido del cierre de su bolsa abrirse y mostrar una enorme boca. ¿Que llevaría?. En el entrenamiento de la mañana, mientras le indicaba como moldear su muñeca en función a su katana, _él_ le dijo entre murmuros que lleve lo justo, lo necesario, que no tenga que lidiar con un montón de materialismos innecesarios. Su forma de pronunciar_ innecesarios_ fue quejosa. ¿Malas experiencias con Naruto? río levemente. ¿Por que reía?. De un segundo al otro, su semblante se volvió hostil. ¿Que le abría dicho Naruto a Sasuke en cuanto a sus sentimientos?. Un calor incomodo y el sentimiento de querer olvidar esa vergüenza obedeció al acto de sacudir su cabeza y torso, como queriendo librarse de esas ecuaciones que formulaba su mente. Tomó el cepillo de dientes y lo necesario de ropa.

¿Porque realmente le importaba que pensaba Sasuke?. Era espeluznante como él había sacado hasta el más ínfimo pensamiento y accionar de ella, en un segundo. Aunque... ¿todo era tal como él lo dijo?. Era tan analítico y observador, y tan impulsivo y pasional a veces... de un repingo se puso de pie. La vergüenza de la que se había librado recién, volvía para recordarle como él le sorbía el labio y le acarició con la punta de su lengua, el olor de su saliva regada por las comisuras de ella, sus enormes y expertas manos sosteniendo sus caderas, impulsándolas hacia el, arrastrándola con un magnetismo doliente hasta rozar y conocer el calor oculto de sus partes más...

—¡No!—pensó murmurar, pero la realidad es que su tono había sido más que elevado. Roja y temblorosa, se observó en el reflejo del espejo de la sala. En su corta y sacrificada vida se había imaginado "_fantaseando_" como decía Ino. Además, él, solo lo había hecho para surtir el mismo efecto que ella creyó necesario aquella noche en la habitación de la mansión Uchiha. Tal vez, los besos no eran solo un la medicina, por ahora conocida, para calmar las ansias degeneradas e impulsivas que acontecían en los ojos de Sasuke... tal vez eran un bien universal. Por eso mismo, había estado toda la mañana analizando posibilidades y métodos para ayudar a su Sensei y dejando un pequeño porcentaje al dolor que le generaba haber hecho el hallazgo que hizo ... Sakura y Naruto, era obvio. Metió la cantimplora y algunos objetos de aseo personal.

Por último, mientras metía ungüentos y vendas, ¡ahora que conocía la importancia de las vendas¡, se preguntó ¿cómo tanto sentimiento fortuito, latente durante años se apagaba así, sin más, con la llegada de un completo extraño?. ¿Por qué nunca sintió por él, esas ansias de volver, aunque se muera de pena, a juntar sus bocas nuevamente? a dejarse acariciar. Tenía hambre de sus caricias y eso, comenzaba a aplacarle el temor a un nuevo ataque del sharingan. Debía aceptarlo, en su intimidad, jamás había tenido por Naruto una sensación de humedad.

**...**

Naruto hurgaba entre los utensilios de la cocina. Los ruidos metálicos colmaron la sala y llegaron hasta Sasuke, tenia una toalla colgando del hombro y estaba solo con su prenda intima. Salía de ducharse, Naruto lo supuso por el olor a jabón y vapor de agua que llegaron hasta su olfato, que se colmó de humedad. Una imagen especifica le asaltó la imaginación: la intercepción de ambas bocas, sus suspiros agitados y la lengua de su mejor amigo probando la piel de cuello de ella, viajaba dejando un rastro mojado y se adentró en el espacio que restaba entre los dientes y el labio superior de Hinata, fué una caricia casi mortífera, donde los parpados semicerrados de ella temblaban, temerosos y placenteros. Esa dulce voz emitiendo sonidos musicales, le quemaron los tímpanos y no le permitieron dormir. Cuando despertó encontró el colchón humedecido por su sudoración fría. Aquel eco lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

—¡Carajo!— exclamó luego de que un estruendo tronase.

Sasuke le observó recostado en el marco de la puerta, aburrido. Su miraba pétrea se fijó en la palma sangrante de su amigo. La carne se le había separado en un interesante tajo. La sangre fluía libre por el suelo formando un manantial oscuro y pantanoso —Mierda y más mierda— murmuraba mientras abría el grifo para enfriar el dolor. Cualquiera que lo haya visto hubiera puesto en tela de juicio la condición de ninja de Naruto al ver como se dañó de la nada, al querer sostener muchos platos y cubiertos y dejarlos caer. Fue una lata de ramen abierta y utilizada para guardar no sabía que mierda, la que le incrustó su filo puntiagudo.

Sacudiendo su mano helada y algo sedada, para disipar el agua, Naruto comenzó a divisar el sitio con la intención de improvisar un vendaje. Vio un trapo que descansaba sobre la manija del horno y lo envolvió veloz mientras tiraba de la tela con los dientes para concluir el nudo. Penetró con lo azulado de su mirada a su amigo quien, mientras se sacaba el cabello con una toalla y ambos brazos en el aire, lo miraba entretenido. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos cortos segundos y el rubio volvió a su labor, se quitó la remera salpicada de sangre y conforme la iba llevando al lavadero que quedaba en otra habitación, anunció —Limpiaré esto.

Sasuke, que ahora abría la heladera, percibió el tono fúnebre y poco normal de la voz del Uzumaki y sonrió para sus adentros. Ya en la mesada y con una cerveza en mano, indagó en el cajón para encontrar un destapador. Naruto, hincado prosiguió con su propósito de limpiar la mancha. Elevó el rostro de ojos apagados al sentir la proximidad de la botella de bebida alcohólica que le extendía Sasuke —No, gracias— evitó sin más. Y su amigo Uchiha, volvió a su rutina de intentar abrir su trago.

El temperamento del Uchiha subía mientras se daba cuenta de que el destapador había perdido eficiencia con el tiempo, al igual que Naruto quien se había encabronado porque el limpiador fallaba y por mucho que frotara la tela contra el suelo, aquel manchón permanecía perspicaz en querer formar parte del suelo blanco —Joder, arrancaré esto—exclamaron ambos, traspirados de orgullo. Al oír sus voces en perfecta sincronía, un silencio profundo ordenó que ambos frenasen, de forma brusca, sus movimientos. Sus respiraciones coordinaron, y uno en el suelo, ambos de espalda intentaron observarse de soslayo. Naruto apretó las cejas, Sasuke torció la aboca divertido y prosiguieron sin tener suerte en sus objetivos personales. Fue en el minuto posterior donde, en un movimiento fugaz, ambos tomaron la cuchilla que reposaba en el suelo, luego de esta haberse caído con los otros cacharros por culpa del hijo de Hokague. Con una mano en el utensilio de cocina, se incrustaron la mirada, ampliando la posibilidad de que la simple cuchilla se convierta en un arma blanca.

—Abriré la botella.

—Primero rasquetearé el suelo.

Ninguno se negó a soltar la herramienta. De hecho, ambos emplearon fuerza y firmeza para sostenerla. La escena era extravagante: ambos en ropa interior, hincados, con una mano en la cuchilla, se asesinaban con miradas, sus rostros casi no tenían distancia entre sí. Y la mano de Sasuke se llevaba la peor parte porque sostenía el nuevo objeto de discusión por el filo con la mano de Naruto encima, quien presionaba endiablado, ocasionando que la mano de su nemesis sangrara y le desbordara los dedos, pero debido a su cinismo natural, Sasuke sonreía encantado con la situación.

Así trascendió el tiempo, hasta que el Uchiha enseñó sus perfectos dientes blancos al rubio de mirada odiosa y dijo—Que ironía. El cuchillo... tomarlo por el filo—luego, murmuró con sorna—En cuantas cosas coincidimos.

Y fue más que suficiente para que su amigo en un certero momento tomé su kunai del pantalón que colgaba de la silla manchado y Sasuke corra a tomar su katana. Uchiha agachó el cuerpo mientras una lluvia de shurikens penetraba de forma violenta la pared agrietandola, saltó sobre esta para impulsarse a toda marcha sobre su ahora enemigo, quien tirando su espalda para atrás consiguió invadir el filo del metal, que le acarició el cuello y asestarle un golpe certero a Sasuke, en el estomago. El Uchiha apretó la boca y enterró su arma en el suelo para volver sobre Naruto y obsequiarle un golpe certero en la parte media de la columna. No fue la intención del rubio darle la espalda, pero Sasuke tenia niveles de velocidad desquiciados. Uzumaki trastabilló e intentó no caer de rodillas y se sostuvo de una silla, que luego tomó y arrojó con toda fuerza sobre su compañero, él la rompió con el antebrazo y seleccionó una astilla enorme para arrojarla como si fuera una lanza olímpica. La pelea se volvió primitiva cuando dicha astilla hizo estallar el vidrio del microondas y cuando Uzumaki se clonó y Sasuke inició sellos que concluirían en un Chidori resplandeciente. Ambos corrieron a el punto de encuentro sobre la mesa, que se desplomó. El ruido del mueble despedazándose o la conciencia les anunció que se detengan, que era estúpido e inutil. Naruto cayó sobre Sasuke, su sudor e ira se convirtieron en una sola. El rubio sostuvo las manos de su oponente con una sola, mientras le apretaba el cuello con su antebrazo, a horcadas sobre él, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no sufría resistencia, más bien se reía.

—Lo voy a preguntar por última vez. ¿Estas celoso?.

Él lo observó con una risa entre irónica y asqueada—Claro que lo estoy.

—Dobe— sonrió antes de que el lo suelte y su amigo, ahora libre, se marchara de regreso a la ducha.

Naruto, más tarde, con ambos codos apoyados en los vestigios de la mesa, resopló, maldiciendo sus estúpidos impulsos pasionales que siempre lo delataban y se encaminó a atender los fuertes golpeteos de la puerta. Alguien y con mucha suerte solamente alguien, oyó tremendo alboroto.

**...**

Volviendo a la rutina de turno tarde, sostenía su cabello en una coleta cuando sintió la voz de She llamarla. No recordaba haberle dicho cual era su dpto, sin embargo, muchos detalles estaban quedando en segundo plano luego de aceptar el quizá, mayor desafío de su vida. Trotó al encuentro de la puerta, colocándose la mascara en el cuello y al abrirla, el rubio se hallaba recostado contra la pared del pasillo. La seriedad en el era habitual, pero la Hyuga comenzó a desconfiar cuando oyó en él una voz carente de amabilidad cuando le pregunto si podía pasar. Ocasionalmente lo cruzaba entre turno y turno, él siempre estaba preguntándole ¿como había estado?, ¿que había practicado?, ¿como iban las cosas con el amo del séptimo? ¡hasta se permitía bromear!.

Hinata le ofreció algo de beber y el la rechazó mientras recorría con la vista el pequeño y ordenado lugar. Tras unos segundos de total hermetismo del chico y la mirada recelosa de Hinata a través del espejo, que ordenaba sus armas para partir, prefirió iniciar con la duda más usual y predecibles de todas —¿Que lo trae por aquí?.

—Eres afortunada, Hinata.

—¿L..lo soy?- respondió sin abandonar su posición.

—Pocos tienen la suerte de no compartir su espacio con quizá hasta cinco compañeros— dijo mientras tomaba un bonito adorno de porcelana en forma de neko y lo giraba para luego devolverlo al lugar.

Una sensación de invasión a su espacio asaltó a la Hyuga, junto con un deje de desconfianza, que nunca antes había experimentado por aquel chico que le inspiraba compañerismo, desde que lo conocía—Supuse que este lugar es pequeño que el resto y solo por eso estoy sola.

—Además eres una integrante del séptimo. Cientos de ANBUS, desean ser entrenados por Uchiha.

Ahora si la cosa se le tornaba extraña, y no evitó remarcarlo —Antes usted no pensaba igual.

—Pero a juzgar por lo que me cuentas, él te trata muy bien. Y ya no luces preocupada.

—No... — se detuvo antes de evadir cualquier sospecha. ¡¿Y si los había visto?!—,solo es neutral conmigo— aclaró mientras fingía guardar su ultima kunai en la mochila pero la reservó en su mano, algo no estaba bien—maltrata a mis tres compañeros porque compiten mucho entre sí, y a veces suelen volverse molestos. Por eso me mantengo alejada y fuera de problemas.

—Ese "_molestos_", sonó muy Uchiha. Te estas pegando a sus formas. ¿Habla mucho contigo?—Hinata endureció el semblante sin quitarle la mirada por el reflejo del espejo—Hay algo que he venido a decirte con respecto a él... y a nosotros.

_¿Nosotros?_. No tuvo tiempo en caer en la duda porque vio al muchacho aproximarse —Ya...ya he recibido toda clase de alertas...desde que abandoné Konoha.

—Es importante—le oyó afirmar desde muy cerca, así que marchó hacia la cocina.

—No quiero oír nada más— dijo en tono que intentó sonar lo más amable posible. Pronto notó que el la seguía y el aire le comenzó a pesar.

—De verdad, Hinata. Al menos escucha de que se trata.

—Dd-ebo irme a-a entrenar—volvió a cortar, y sintió que la voz le fallaba cuando percibió la voz de She volverse áspera. Sasuke también sufría cambios agudos en la voz cuando... se le encimaba.

—Sientes algo por el.

—¿Qq-que?—le observó detrás de ella. Puso un gesto entre avergonzado y desencajado. _¿A que venía eso?_—¡Claro que no!.

—Por favor Hinata, debo decírtelo— y le dedico una sonrisa para calmarla, mientras se aproximaba. No quería pensar mal, pero a juzgar por como él caminaba hacia ella, con los ojos prendidos, algo le decía que She se había confundido. A poca distancia, Hinata soltó el Kunai y retrocedió mientras formulaba como le diría que se ella prefería tener solamente su amistad. She vio el arma caer, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Llegas tarde—salvada por su compañero ANBU que apareció en la ventana, suspiró.

—Oh... lo siento Sempai, ya...ya estábamos de salida— aclaró mientras tomaba su objetos y se dirigía a la salida, dejando a un rubio estacado en su lugar con la cabeza gacha.

—Uchiha-sama me envió a buscarte. Solo faltas tú y no podemos iniciar el entrenamiento—reprochó luego de saltar hacia dentro de la inmediaciones y seguirla hasta la salida.

—Lo.. lo lamento She— dijo, ya aliviada, mientras echaba llave y partía— Ya voy para el campo de entrenamiento, Sempai.

Mientras ambos chicos divisaban su minúscula cadera desaparecer, el Anbu escupió —Bonita niña mimada.

She le enterró los ojos de soslayo —Repite eso.

—Bonita.

—Lo otro.

**...**

Blandía su katana al aire. Alejada de sus compañeros sospechó que entrenaría mejor. Sabía que ellos la veían como un estorbo y siempre que Sasuke no estaba, la fastidiaban. La interrupción y la actitud de She le habían dejado un nudo amargo en la boca del estomago. ¿Realmente estuvo en vísperas de una confesión?. ¿Que tan vanidosa te has vuelto al sentirse deseada Hyuga? ¿sabía algo de Sasuke que la alertaría?. Ya nada la sorprendería de todas formas...

—Ese mal movimiento de muñeca y cintura te costarán un órgano vital— la voz de su Sensei le electrocutó. Creía que estaba con los otros.

—Entendí que era de esta forma— dijo en tono suave. Simulando que su presencia no le estremecía, continuó con sus movimientos.

—No me discutas, Hyuga—dictó y ella apretó los dientes cuando lo sintió detrás. Al voltear solo un poco para confirmar la cercanía que sospechaba, el aliento de él, que era por mucho más alto que ella, le regaba el rostro y le brindó una aroma fresco del que creyó sentirse adicta por un minuto. Cortó sus pensamientos cuando le tomó la mano que sostenía el mango, con la de él. Curiosamente la tenía vendada. _¿Un accidente doméstico? ¿Sasuke? debería ser otra cosa_...

—Estás dejando un inocente espacio que podría penetrar profundamente.

Hinata comenzó a boquear cuando la otra mano le tomó al cintura de una forma firme y le enterró los dedos en la carne. Comenzó a mecerla de atrás hacia delante, acompañando la acción de la muñeca y por consecuente la espada —Este es el movimiento exacto que debes hacer—le indicó rozando los labios en el cuello de ella y mientras el suave mecer se aceleraba con frivolidad —Son como estocadas. ¿Las sientes? tienen que ser _muy_ certeras— lo sintió salivar y los pies comenzaron a fallarle—cuando yo lo hago, doy en el punto exacto.

Si. Definitivamente Naruto jamás le hubiera generado algo así. Sentía que la inocencia la abandonaba poco a poco y esa ausencia la obligaba a continuar con aquella danza, volviendo todo el verdoso entorno difuso —Cre... creo que comprendo Sensei.

—En dos noches desapareceremos de esta basura—murmuró, abandonado su cintura y acariciando su bajo vientre.

—¿A.. dd-onde... iremos?—apenas pudo articular esa pregunta, cuya respuesta en aquel instante no le interesaba.

—Lejos— explicó y comenzó a subir sus manos, dejándolas debajo de sus pechos, pero sin tocarlos. La punta de la katana, que ahora solo sostenía ella, tocó el césped.

—¡¿Y que pasara aquí, si nos vamos?!— casi gritó.

—Shh— sonrió sin que pudiera verlo —Tendremos de que hablar en el camino. Es un tema complejo y aun debo acordar cosas con Naruto— siguió murmurando.

Ella, cerrando los ojos, soltaría cualquier primer frase que tuviese a mano para escapar de toda sensación grata que estuviera avergonzandola de sobremanera —Des...desde la aparición de Naruto-kun, algo me dice que esto no es un simple... entrenamiento.

—Lo haces bien— gruñó—comienzas a moverte bien— al segundo de girarle completamente el rostro para devorarla, una presencia lo despegó de la chica.

—Uchiha Sensei— escucharon al tiempo.

—Hanzo-Sama— saludo él, de forma neutral. Percibía a Hinata temblar y pensó que de tanto aclarar a Naruto y Sakura que no fueran tan imprudentes, acaba de exponerse de una forma casi brutal. Ya ni le quedaba un ápice de auto-control con Hinata Hyuga. Hanzo esbozaba ojos divertidos, mierda. Se había jodido solo. ¿Como podía permitirse semejante desliz?. Y agradeció infinitamente que aquel viejo, carente de poder y tan roba-ojos como el hermano, no lleve por ahí alguna orbe Hyuga. Si no localizaría una erección del tamaño de un gran...

—He venido a presenciar las condiciones de tu escuadrón.

Luego de que Hinata destroce varios árboles en segundos y corte de forma simétrica varios objetos en el aire, Hanzo quedó más que complacido y opinó que era bueno dejarla proseguir _en paz_. Así que se encaminaron en busca del resto de aprendices del Uchiha.

—Linda y hábil—acotó. Sasuke solo se limitó a callar. No lo desconcertaba que el tipo fuese un viejo verde al mejor estilo del difunto tutor de Naruto. Convengamos que a pesar de conocer la identidad de todos los registrados, no le había visto el rostro. Solo le miró el cuerpo. Podría ser la hija._ Asqueroso_. —¿Sabe Uchiha? realmente he querido venir a ver su equipo en último lugar, así luego no sentiría decepción y lastima al ver al resto. Aunque debo decir que los de Uzumaki también son buenos.

—Las listas siempre son basura.

—Coincido, joven Uchiha.

Supervisaba que sus estudiantes no se comporten como los patéticos gusanos que suelen, gustosamente, ser. Pero resultó que mientras demostraban sus habilidades adquiridas exageraban movimientos y fingían estar en la quinta gran guerra ninja. Más allá de eso, el viejo parecía entretenido. Sabía que había venido a estudiar al enemigo y eso le causaba hasta risa: viejo senil, los Shimura tenían la estupidez en la sangre. Como si él lo fuera a atacar con toda esa bola de payasos. Les dio la espalda por un momento y cayó en la cuenta de que otra vez buscaba a Hinata con la mirada. Controlar sus movimientos se le había vuelto tan usual como pestañear. Y aunque estuviese lo suficientemente ocupado como para ir a saber que hacia y que no hacia la Hyuga, siempre alguno de sus aprendices, que daban la vida por conseguir su aprobación, iba tras ella. Como hoy, que según su estudiante, Hinata había tardado porque no encontraba su mascara. _Torpe_ pensó mientras la vio inclinar una botella de agua para beber, pero al saber que no había mas liquido quedó con una mueca tonta y comenzó a reírse de ella misma. El apenas esbozó una mueca divertida.

Pero su gesto se endureció y su mirada se ennegreció al ver a aquel tal She, que siempre merodeaba cerca de ella, tomarla del ante brazo y decirle algo que no logró entender. No le podía leer los labios, no tenia el sharingan activo y sintiendo el fuego que corría por sus venas al ver que ahora la sujetaba por ambos brazos, se dijo, con la paciencia en fuga, que no era muy inteligente activar nada.

Se mantuvo expectante mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la zona. El tipo parecía ensimismado en hacer escuchar algo a Hinata, quien forcejaba y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Que se la había escapado?. _-Contrólate-_ se dictó, pero todo se oscureció cuando She elevó las dos muñecas de Hinata, aplicándole dolor, ella tenia los ojos llorosos y forcejaba. Evidentemente no quería tener nada que ver con escucharlo. Una puntada lo redobló y retrocedió. Otra punzada le gritó "_que solo **el** podía hacer eso_", porque esa era una de sus fantasías y el picor en los ojos apareció. Cuando la voz de Hinata, desesperada, ordenando que la soltara, que no quería escucharlo, que se alejara de ella, le invadió los tímpanos, su sharingan se activó escupiendo sangre por sus lagrimales. La sangre manchó el rostro de la Hyuga. Exacto, porque cuando lo notó, ya estaba sobre ellos. She se vio envuelto en una intensa llama negra, pronto comenzó a retorcer su cuerpo de dolor. Hinata olió ropa y carne quemada y comenzó a gritar desconcertada a Sasuke que se detenga. Las palabras caían cuando chocaban contra la coraza de odio en la que Uchiha parecía ensimismarse.

—¡Por favor basta!—suplicó colérica cuando escuchó un grito de ardor desgarrante desde el tumulto negro. Corrió hacía Sasuke con los vendajes cubiertos de la sangre que She había hecho brotarle en las viejas llagas de las manos. Situación que enajenó más aun al atacante, quien reía a carcajadas, y manejaba a gusto el ardor de las llamas, para cocinar, a quien osó cumplir su deseo personal, a fuego lento—Quemate— disfrutó mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ya cerca de él, Hinata Hyuga juró y lo juraría de anciana, que ese día vio la mirada más desquiciada que pudo ver en maldita vida. Destilaba enfermedad, descomposición, devastación. Como un rayo hipnótico, esos ojos que se clavaban en ella la aletargaron y la obligaron a caer de rodillas. Una bruma roja comenzaba envolverlos. Una suplica y el fétido olor de la carne del chico la volvieron a la realidad, no pudo activa sus ojos para comprobar si todo ese horrendo teatro era un genjutsu. Casi no podía moverse, la bruma le estaba sedando los pies. ¿Que esa esa locura?. Con el poco de coraje que le quedó se arrastró hasta abrazar las piernas de él —Te lo pido por favor, Sasuke—susurró, mientras entrelazó los dedos con la mano de él. Las aspas se detuvieron y el arte ocular comenzó a titilar, la sonrisa desencajada se borró y al ver a Hinata suplicante bajo el, se apartó de forma brusca. Mientras el escuadrón de él y algunos otros socorrían al chico quien lograba deshacerse de las pocas llamas en extinción y mediante un jutsu salvó gran parte del cuerpo y rostro, la Hyuga vio a su Sensei desaparecer en el bosque.

**...**

No había caído en la cuenta de lo ágil que se había vuelto, hasta que corrió a una velocidad tal que logro alcanzarlo. Pronto, mientras el terreno se volvía empinado, vió la sierra y se dijo que estaban verdaderamente lejos. Le vio ingresar en una cueva, y se aterró. Era consciente de que era una trampa mortífera ingresar en aquella oscuridad si él estaba sufriendo otro ataque. Recordó el túnel y a Hanabi, e ingresó sin detenerse.

Nunca imaginó la impresión que le generó ver a Sasuke Uchiha tomar carrera y embestir su cabeza contra la dura roca, dejándola agrietada y decorada de rojo. El impactó fue tan cruel, que lo despidió un par de metros atrás. Petrificada en una esquina, se dijo que su Sensei tuvo mucha suerte si no se parteó el cráneo. Arrastrándose, Sasuke, temblequeaba para volver a ponerse pie. _Lo volverá a hacer, y será letal_. _La única persona que puede acabar con la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, es Sasuke Uchiha_. No lo pensó más, fue como en el río. Pero son mas desesperación, más ímpetu, más amor. Se le avanzó y rodaron. La ironía hizo que él, quedara sobre ella. Sasuke apretaba ojos y los dientes, teñidos de liquido vital por el impacto, sus fosas nasales también emanaban liquido rojo —No quiero hacerlo—aclaró en un tono suplicante. Las marcas volvieron y ella supo que cometió un error fatal, esta vez no había río.

Solo estaban ambos y sus demonios, en aquella oscuridad. Él le volvió a gritar que se vaya, aunque no la podía soltar. Con movimientos torpes pero bruscos, como si volvería luchar contra un mal superior, como en realidad hacía, comenzó a arrancarle la ropa —Quiero tenerte, Hinata. Quiero... ahora... luego... t-te voy a matar.

El miedo le cerró la garganta. Con la poca lucidez que tenia tuvo una sola certeza: si la bruma roja volvía, Sasuke haría una bajeza. Comenzó a forcejear. Lucharía, acertó un par de golpes y eso pareció alimentar el fuego de la locura de su atacante. Pronto estaría en ropa interior y _¡carajo Hinata!_. ¡No podía permitir algo así!... no podía dejar que eso ocurra, no así, no allí. Porque ... ambos sufrían y ella... ella ¡lo quería!._ Mierda si, ¡lo quiero!._ No sabía como en tan poco tiempo, no sabia el por qué. ¡Lo quería!. Sasuke se confundía, no era la seguridad y la determinación lo que la atrajo, tampoco fue su naturaleza de ayudar al otro. La atrajo él, y nada más que él y su ser. Su forma de hablar, de vestir, de dirigirse hacia ella, de salvarla aunque fuera un chantaje, le gustó que quiera chantajearla ¿que mas dá?, le gusto verlo como Sensei y saber que el depositaba confianza en ella, en su ayuda, nadie nunca lo hacía. Apreciaba que haya compartido su doloroso pasado en la residencia. Que haya dejado calmarle el dolor. Que él le haya calmado el dolor.

—Ve-vete... ¡N-NO PUEDO!— le oyó gritar— ¡NADIE TE TOCARÁ DESPUÉS DE ESTO!. ¡SOY EL ÚNICO, HINATA, SOY EL ÚNICO!.

Estos últimos gritos el indicaron que el ataque lo había poseído. Solo le quedaba una camisa corta de red y vestigios de lo que fue pantalón. Aberrante, lo sabia. Le dolía el rostro de Sasuke y la forma en la que la miraba, no era el de siempre. Le acertó una patada en el rostro sin saber como. Suerte. A gatas inventó un escape que se vio trunco. El la tomó por la pantorrilla, la arrastró hacia el, ella dejó un surco en a tierra con las uñas, la ubicó de nueva cuenta debajo de él. Localizó con sus llorosos ojos plata el humo rojo y ante su entumecimiento, se dijo que todo estaba perdido.

_—Contéstales Hinata-sama_—era la voz un Neji de quince años, la oyó perfectamente—_cuando los competidores de los exámenes chunin la humillen, dígale lo que piensa de ellos. No retroceda. Nada les afectará más que la verdad. Dejé de lado la violencia, la palabra sincera oprime y también **libera.**_

Volvió en si.

—Sasuke Uchiha—lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro—Te quiero.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sin tiempo para mejorar la ortografía!

¡Juro que no quise quemar a She!. Algo muy interesante ocurrió: en muchos comentarios me dijeron lo predecible que fui al poner a She de espía y si, tienen mucha razón. Ahora, lo mas loco fue que decidí ponerlo así el día que escribí parte del capitulo. Aun así, voy a seguir girando para no ser taaaaaaaaan lógica. Odio ser lógica. Mis disculpas por eso...

Les quiero agradecer, como siempre pero más. Estoy casi asustada con ver como lo que fue un simple one, se convirtió en un fic que crece y cada vez recibo más alertas. Y también varios PM con sugerencias, cuestiones y agradecimientos (los contesto a todos muy gustosa). No lo sé, supongo que fue el entusiasmo de leer sus comentarios que me motivo a seguir esto rápido. Por cierto, hoy me levanté algo violenta jajaj.

Les juro que son los mejores. Eternas Gracias!


	10. Términos de Liberación

_Conozco al monstruo porque he vivido en sus entrañas._

_**Capitulo Décimo:** Términos de liberación._

—Sabía que la convivencia entre ustedes, par de idiotas, podría ser compleja pero...¿esto?— El hokage no quitaba sus ojos de un libro que había adquirido quien sabe de donde. Era una versión austera de Icha Icha. Naruto no tenía la menor idea de la autoria de quien, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para consumir ese... tipo de lectura. Con el bastardo habían hecho pedazos su departamento y les saldría más que varias misiones pagar semejante desorden y la paciencia ausente de Kakashi, situación rara de ver pero existente.

—Solo dime el motivo—suspiró. Naruto amagó a hablar—Mejor no—concluyó—, mejor cállate.

—Fue por una cuchilla—Mintió uno de los acusados. Kakashi lo observó con la mirada cansada—.Él la quería para destapar una cer... una bebida— corrigió— y yo no podía quitar una mancha de suelo.

Si el hokague no hubiera llevado mascara, de seguro la mandíbula le hubiera llegado hasta los vidrios del microondas explotado—Creo que metí dos gallinitas en el jaula del lobo al enviarlos otra vez aquí.

Naruto parecía ausente y al sexto le extrañó dicha actitud; el rubio saltaba como un resorte cuando se trataba de insultos que ponían en tela de juicio su habilidad, orgullo y limitaciones. Esta vez el chico miraba los restos de la mesa con ojos apagados. Algún motivo más allá de lo normal estaba tensando la relación fraternal entre esos dos y por un momento, temió que algo en el fondo se halla roto. Eran una alianza imbatible y Konoha los necesitaba, ni hablar de que aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta, Sasuke, Naruto ... ellos... ellos eran algo así como sus hijos.

—¿Fue algo grave?— indagó con suavidad—¡Naruto!—llamó su atención al ver no obtenía respuesta.

—¿Eh?—reaccionó finalmente elevando el rostro.

—Espero que esa cuchilla no tenga nombre, apellido y bonitas piernas—opinó con voz cansada antes de poner su atención en el ANBU que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta abierta y coja. Acababa de aparecer.

—Es sobre Uchiha Sasuke, Hokague-Sama— anunció.

_Otra vez el teme_. Rodó los ojos. No importa que tanto hizo él por la aldea, finalmente siempre Sasuke se llevaría la atención de todo y de todos. Es una maldición. Se alejó del par y alzó la cuchilla impregnada de la sangre de su amigo. De seguro estaría burlándose por allí. Mierda y más mierda. ¿Como dejaba sacudirse así por sus estrepitosas pasiones?. No es que estaba celoso de Hinata en si, ella... ella era una gran amiga. Carajo, si nunca la pensó como pensaba a Sakura, ni como veía a Sakura en el medio de la noche pero ... en realidad... si la vio así, en el medio de la noche y en brazos de otro. Y no cualquier otro. Le desencajó la mente conocer esa parte de esos dos... él sabía que sus hormonas no estaban en su lugar aún, y todo ese jueguito con su novia lo estaban volviendo insano pero... ¡¿Porque con Sasuke?¡. Si sabe y de más que las aldeanas donarían un órgano vital por tener un sonrojado y desnudo Sasuke en sus camas. Pero que más dá, el muy bastado tiene cara de niño, altura de basquetbolista y la fortaleza de un roble, pero sin dejar de ser estilizado y elegante. Ni hablar de gesto de rebelde sin causa y su enfermizo cabello negro y largo. Se miró al espejo. Hoy día no se estaba sintiendo en armonía con su aspecto. ¿Sasuke era más alto que él?. ¡A Hinata no le importaban esas cosas!. Aunque muchas de las aldeanas soltaban gritos desgarradores cuando él mismo pasaba... ahora, nada le importaba más que saber como aquel ser desabrido, que aunque sea el eros de Konoha no tenia ni una pisca de actitud con las mujeres, había podido hacerle **_eso _**a Hinata Hyuga. ¿Que tuvo que decir o hacer para que ella olvide ese fuerte amor que sentía por él y dejarse ... _chupar_?. Frunció el ceño asqueado.

—Entonces corrió hasta desaparecer en el bosque— terminaba de explicar el espía, o al menos eso fue lo último que escucho Uzumaki. Extrañado se acercó al lugar del dialogo.

—¿Que hay de la Hyuga?— las palpitaciones del rubio comenzaron a agitarle el pecho. Se había perdido algo importante por divagar en la estupidez.

—Corrió tras él. Dijo que sabia como detenerlo. Los hemos buscado y como no tenemos noticias, hemos venido a acatar sus ordenes.

Naruto con la mirada oscura se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Hinata sabia solucionar qué?, ¿qué le podría ocurrir a Sasuke que ella sabría socorrer y él no?, ¡¿hacia cuánto que se habían vuelto más que alumno y aprendiz?.

—Al bosque— ordenó más para si, que para el resto. Kakashi lo tomó de la campera naranja y lo frenó—No hay nada en el bosque, esto ocurrió hace dos horas. Iremos al hospital para hablar con el estudiante que Sasuke prendió fuego. Ponte tu uniforme.

—No podemos perder el tiem... ¡¿que?! ¿Sasuke hizo que cosa?— se precipitó— ¡No usa el amaterasu! juró no hacerlo más. El mismo se sorprende lo macabro que es ese jutsu.

—¡Carajo! ¡Naruto, escucha las cosas!— se alertó el Hokague, luego intentó conservar la calma, como el genio que era. Algo le decía que estaba en vísperas de un problema mayor. Él mismo sabia que el sharingan no era solo una bendición ocular, si no que ocultaba otras particularidades no tan célebres —No sabemos en que condiciones perdió el control y quemó a Shee.

—Eso es imposible— murmuró procesando la nueva información.

—¿Porque no podríamos sorprendernos de alguna reacción así de Sasuke?.

—No lo digo por él. Me refiero...—pensó Naruto antes de indagar a Kakashi— ¿Que tendría que ver él con Shee?.

—No lo sabemos, pero ¿por que no tendría algo que ver con él?.

—Porque Shee nunca ha dado indicios de tener algún conflicto con él.

—¿Y como lo compruebas?.

—She forma parte de mi escuadrón—explicó con una ceja en alto— ¿Ya lo olvidaste?.

**...**

Sombras. Sombras que lo acechaban. Tenían apariencia extraña, deformada y desagradable. Reflejadas en un fondo rocoso y húmedo, le gruñían y parecían buscar algo o alguien, desesperadas. Como si ese objetivo les fuera a calmar las ansias dolorosas que sentían, podía entender lo que sentían, querían sedar el dolor que latía en el centro su laberíntico y confuso ser. Pronto una figura, menuda, con aires celestiales bajó de algún lugar en particular, las sombras se relajaron y parecieron apaciguarse como el agua marina después de romper una ola, le tomaron la mano al ser, que se las ofrecía extendiéndola desde una posición redentora. Pero tal como el agua salada que se retrae antes de crear otra nueva y hostil ola, las sombras mortíferas se llevaban al ser, dejaron de estar calmas. Lo retenían y parecían absorberlo, comérselo, arrancarle los pedazos, masticarlo. Él gritaba en un llanto desgarrador pero suave, estaban comiéndose la mejor parte de él, saboreandolo gustosos, robandole lo celestial, lo inocente. Luego lo iban escupiendo por partes y convirtiendo aquella figura casi angelical en un ser terrenal, manchandolo, marcandolo ...los gritos volvieron en ascenso y sus tímpanos no lo soportarían ni por un segundo más. ¡No me hagas esto!, ¡duele!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sensei! ¡te quiero! ¡no me mate!. La menuda figura tenia ojos de nubes y se cortaba el cuello con un pequeño shuriken de madera.

—¡Hinata!— se alarmó. Pestañeó un par de veces y un agudo dolor lo ensordeció por un momento. Comprendió que el dolor no se iniciaba con su vuelta a la conciencia, si no que siempre estuvo allí. A juzgar por las sombras que veía reflejadas en..._ ¿en donde mierda estaba?_... _¿reflejadas en una cueva?._ Había una fogata y esta le jugó una mala pasada indicándole que se había colado en su mezcla de periodos de vigilia y descanso. Malditas pesadillas, nunca lo dejaran en paz. Ya sentado y frotando su frente, localizó una gran grieta en el suelo, que poseía agua; se inclinó a estudiarla, el liquido rojizo en ella era producto de la mezcla entre agua potable y sangre, en el fondo reposaban coágulos, también en él flotaban algodones y a juzgar por como le dolía el cráneo, el rostro y el cuerpo en general, él era el que donante de cierto porcentaje del contenido. Había también rastros de vendajes y ungüentos. Alguien lo había estado desinfectando. Se tocó, con cierto deje de desespero, el cráneo lleno de vendajes, quitó algodones de sus fosas nasales y al tocar sus dientes, sangre brotó de sus encías, las muelas le azotaban la mandíbula—¡No fue otro ataque de mierda!— exclamó desentendido y desconcertado. Comenzó quitar el vendaje de uno de los brazos, y notó rasguños profundos y ardientes. Cinco exactos ... dedos. —Maldición— protestó mientras sentía desesperarse y quitaba las vendas de su tórax, allí había más, arañazos en muchas direcciones; algunos incluso se cruzaban entre sí. Notó machucones y muchas más marcas indescifrables. Alguien, también, se había tratado de defender de él y no hacía falta que lo piense dos veces para saber de quien se trataba. Como pudo se puso en pie. Sus pantorrillas temblaban y sin caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba en ropa interior comenzó a buscarla. En él juego de luces y sombras que la fogata, que supuso ella había encendido cerca de él, la buscó con desespero. Era una cueva estrecha, pero dedujo son sus sentidos algo entumecidos que estaban en la profundidad de una montaña.

La localizó enroscada, en posición fetal entre dos rocas. Se le acercó lo suficiente como para apreciar sus rasgos delicados descansar. Tenía la pequeña boca semiabierta y las largas pestañas hacia abajo. Su rostro estaba salpicado de secos puntos rojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se le apretó la garganta cuando la luz le permitió detectar parte del labio de la chica partido, y la quijada amoratada. Su boca comenzó a temblar nerviosa. Ella estaba envuelta por su poncho; sintiendo una devastadora avalancha de sensaciones amargas comenzó a levantarlo lentamente. Lo primero que avistó fueron las piernas desnudas de la chica, de una blancura sublime. Enseguida se detuvo y apartó la vista. -_Que carajo hiciste-_ se repetía mentalmente mientras con el vanidoso coraje que toda la vida tuvo y que ahora sintió faltarle, siguió su labor de investigar a la que creyó su victima. Hilos de sangre comenzaban a avistarse en sus mulos, parecían venir desde más arriba, eran varios y oscuros. Apretó los ojos y soltó la prenda. Retrocedió varios pasos con las pupilas negras encarnadas, observando aquel inocente ser caído. —Soy un hijo de puta—se dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, con gran velocidad, a no sabia donde.

A pasos torpes, con la mente muy lejos de esa cueva y después de años de maldades, aberraciones y de cargarse a todo aquel que osase cruzarse en su camino, se sintió una verdadera mierda. Una mierda hecha y derecha, un ser repugnante. La humedad y el calor del sendero rocoso de aquella cueva llena de claustros, lo guío hasta que descubrió algo así como un lago interno de agua cálida y azulada. El liquido, mezclado con los minerales, destilaba un vapor casi relajante. Sasuke vió su reflejo, su rostro de niño bonito algo amoratado en su piel blanca y el vendaje que aun asi ella le había hecho._ ¡Aun así!_. Tomó agua con ambas manos y la desparramó en su cara, este fluyó por todo su cuerpo.

—Enfermo—volvió hacia su reflejo, riéndose—Matas a tu hermano y violas a la unica chica en la que tus putos ojos se fijaron— rió aun más y entre las carcajadas murmuró— putos ojos.

Golpeó el agua con rabia y vió su reflejo distorsionarse hasta cobrar una forma monstruosa.

Bufó planeando calmarse y se recostó en la roca que estaba hincado, su cabeza quedó colgando hacía atrás, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, estos, se chocaron con el rostro de Hinata. Ella le regalaba una preocupada y amoratada sonrisa. Aun cubierta con el poncho lucía parte de sus piernas con vestigios de sangre inocente.

—¿Por que estás sonriendo?— indagó cuando se sentó dándole la espalda. Algo no le permitió sostenerle la mirada. A él, a él gran Uchiha, la culpa no lo dejaba actuar mirar a una simple muchacha. ¿Una simple muchacha?.

—Porque parece haberse recuperado antes de lo que pensé.

**...**

Tocó su barbilla, cuello, brazos. Todos habían sido cocinados a fuego lento y a pesar de los miles de ungüentos, ardía como el infierno —Como el séptimo circulo del infierno— comparó irónico.

Comprobar estaba comprobado. La maldición que hacia volver locos de ira a los Uchiha era real y claro, no tenía que ser con otra que con Hinata Hyuga. ¡Jodido karma! eso le pasaba por romper el corazón de Karui. Ahora, la primer chica en la que se fija después de tanto tiempo sirviendo al kage es el objeto de perdición de uno de los criminales más temidos de la historia. Y si las cosas eran como los informes que había escrito Danzo y guardaba Hanzo, él tuvo una desgraciada suerte de los mil demonios. Si Sasuke hubiera sido colmado por el odio y la sed de posesión, estarían buscando sus extremidades por todo el bosque.

Y lo peor de todo es que no pudo al menos advertirle a la muchacha que le convenía estar alejada de aquella monstruosidad. Golpeó la camilla. ¡Una chica tan tierna! no merece pudrirse junto a ese loco. Lo unico que recordaba antes se sumergirse en la inconsciencia era verla alejándose tras él. No sabía que podría ser de ella ahora... si aun estaba con vida estaría escondiéndose del espectro, que la estaría depredando por el bosque, por el mundo entero. Lo había estado estudiando para colaborar con Hanzo y conseguir ayuda para su aldea natal. El _**okoru**_ se había activado por primera vez en la historia de los Uchiha, y eso volvía a Sasuke más que manipulable, mas que susceptible. Era la marioneta ideal para cualquier persona ansiosa de poder. Y realmente no le importaba lo que quería Danzo, Hanzo, lo que seria de Sasuke y de Konoha... pero si uno de los medios para llegar al fin era tener que tomar a Hinata Hyuga... a aquella simpática niña que lo ayudo en las pruebas y que le gustaba como jamás, al menos hubiera estado mucho más tranquilo advirtiéndole que Hanzo estará tras ella. O se sentiría menos culpable.

¡Mierda! ¡Si solo le hubiese puesto atención!. Hubieran escapado ... no lo sabe, la hubiera protegido, la hubiera llevado a donde guste. Pero la necedad no la dejó al menos escucharlo. ¿Que carajo le pasaba con ese tipo? ¿temía sentirse decepcionada de su Sensei? ¿le había dado a entender otra cosa acerca de ellos?. Jamás iba a entender como se dejó atrapar en sus redes, como fue que lo besó en la residencia Uchiha, como fue que se permitió acariciar en aquel árbol.

El lo hubiera hecho mejor.

—Sensei— saludó desde la camilla, mientras Naruto ingresaba a la habitación y disimulaba su gesto de impresión al ver las heridas chamuscadas y la piel ampollada de su mejor estudiante.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

—Sensei yo...

—No divagues. Si no hablas, quedas expulsado de mi escuadrón por falso testimonio y miles de acusaciones más.

_..._

—Déjeme ver sus heridas Sensei— la suave y delicada voz, inocente e irrompible le ardió en el estomago—¿Se ha quitado las vendas?. Tal vez no la ajust-

—Cállate— interrumpió casi gritando, luego la vio sentarse junto a él—¿Que ha ocurrido?.

Hinata agachó la mirada y se disculpó por parlotear, seguro la cabeza le dolía. Intentó acomodar los vendajes de la frente pero antes de establecer contacto con su Sensei, este la frenó tomándole ambas muñecas. Ella comenzó a temblar —Deja de ignorarme— inquirió. Las pupilas de su alumna comenzaron a dilatarse —¡Vamos¡ ¡Deja de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!—Hinata comenzó a querer liberarse del agarre conforme el temblor iba en aumento, Sasuke presionaba y retiraba su pregunta, con un tono casi desesperado. Los lagrimales de ella comenzaron a cargarse de lagrimas y le presionaban los ojos que ahora le picaban. Ante el último tirón de manos de su Sensei, una lagrima calló libremente por su mejilla y ahí fue cuando Sasuke quedó estático.

Hinata se puso de pie y marchó de vuelta por donde había llegado. Sasuke se reprimió mentalmente y observó aquellas delgadas piernas inmaculadamente blancas partir.

Se sumergió, el agua cálida le sonrojó las mejillas y le pegó el cabello a la piel. Necesitaba aclarar dudas y esforzar su mente para recordar que fue lo último que podía reverberar. O Hinata en realidad era un ser cínico y auto-destructivo que disfrutaba ser flagelada por él o realmente era la reencarnación de Itachi. Cuando el agua le llegó hasta la cintura, sacudió su cabello para librarlo de la humedad, vapor se hizo presente cuando resopló. Era una estupidez comparar a la Hyuga con Itachi. _Aun __así_...

Estaba aturdido y debía confesar que era excesiva su suerte, que una persona haya aparecido así en su camino, sin más... no lo veía como la bestia que era y podría jurar, que al igual que Naruto, todavía estaría allí, en las situaciones más irracionales, cuando todos se hallan ido. De todas formas, la posibilidad de que ella fuera a sentir algo tan básico como el "amor" ordinario por él, era nula. No por ella, nadie que lo conozca realmente y en su sano juicio querría tener algo que ver con hombre que de día te chantajea y de noche intenta tomar todo de ti sin preguntar.

_Aun así..._

**_..._**

Otro suave y disimulado temblor la agitó en una cuidada convulsión. Y para ser franca, no sabia porque lloraba. Si era por saberse metida en el más polémico de los embrollos de su vida, por extrañar a su familia, por ansiar volverse más fuerte, por hacerlo junto a Sasuke, por no poder definir que turbaba sus sentidos cuando él estaba cerca o lejos o simplemente estaba, ¿lo odiaría por haberla querido someter a la más vil de las injusticias? ¿lo querría, tal como lo confesó? que fácil es declararse en un momento tan inusual, pero ahora había que tomar el toro por las astas y no todo era tan simple. Lloraría por todo a la vez, si los dolores aun prevalecían, lloraría más y más hasta limpiar las dudas turbias con su drama lacrimogeno. Limpiaría su interior desde el llanto.

Precipitaría en el fondo de la tristeza. Porque Neji le había enseñado que era necesario. _"Con el miedo, pero a través del miedo"_. Detuvo sus movimientos conteniendo el aire cuando sintió brazos ensortijarse en espalda y por debajo de sus rodillas, lentamente reptaron y se fijaron con el sigilo y elegancia de una serpiente. SasuKe la elevó hasta su pecho y ella, desconcertada lo primero que buscó con vehemencia fueron sus ojos para comprobar que no esté sufriendo otra manifestación del Shraingan. La oscuridad apagada con la que la miraban relajados le ordenaron, sin hablar, que debía confiar y así fue como lo sostuvo del cuello. El no dijo nada, tampoco lo diría, pero Hinata pensó que en sus facciones, a veces indescifrables, lo encontraba arrepentido. Leía sus pesimismos y sus fatigas.

Y aunque no era momento para reaccionar así, se avergonzó al saberlo semidesnudo. Lo vio recostarse sobre la roca, horas atrás cuando lo encontró en el lago. El agua le recorría milagrosamente el torso, el pelo estaba oscurecido por la humedad, las tonalidades rosas que el calor provocaba en su piel, el vapor que salía de su nariz, sus ojos lánguidos y oscuros observándola...

Sasuke caminó con Hinata encima hasta que el agua sobrepasó su cintura, ella se entorpeció al sentir contacto con ella—Nos quemará al principio y hasta sentiremos dolor, luego nuestras temperaturas se moldean—le aseguró mientras la sumergía sosteniéndola desde abajo de las axilas. Con el agua al cuello, la Hyuga comenzó a sentirse vulnerable y sin meditarlo, volvió a aferrarse del cuello del ex Ninja renegado.

—Em...empieza a sentirse bien— se animó a contestar. Y volvió a fijar su atención el rosado de las mejillas de él, que aun prevalecen y le recordó al niño que amenazaba a los floreros. Río levemente.

—¿Que es lo divertido?— curioso con una ceja en alto.

—Tu cabello, y el color de tu rostro.— sonrió—Me recuerdas a un niño pequeño.

Sasuke desvió los ojos. ¿Realmente se estaba avergonzando?. —Itachi siempre decía que mientras conservara este rostro, en vez de asustar a mis rivales, los enamoraría— Hinata recordó a Orochimaru y soltó una carcajada abierta y la melodía de su diversión lo entretuvo, tanto así que Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, de dientes apretados y blancos, y de labios algo amoratados que removió algo en ella ese día que nunca más volvería a sentir dentro. Verlo sonreír, con los ojos algo cerrados y los hombros temblorosos por la gracia, fue una imagen que no quería dejar de contemplar. Jamás lo había visto así. Pronto aquel gesto sin precedentes se desvaneció y ella supo que moriría por verlo sonreír una vez más. Reaccionó ante el cambio de estado de él, había estirado los brazos hacía atrás, marcándolos, para tomar las manos de ella, que lo sostenían—Más gracioso es verte con mi enorme ropa pegada— ella se miró a si misma —Debería flotar pero se rehúsa a abandonar tu cuerpo— le dijo mientras elevaba sus brazos para luego tironear del poncho y pasarlo sobre la cabeza de la Hyuga. Ella, con aquella sonrisa haciéndole eco en las neuronas lo dejó hacer.

—Y quien se negaría a abandonarlo.

Ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior, entre el agua que los abrazaba sintió la rodilla de él abrirse paso entre sus piernas hasta tomarla por la cintura y sentarla sobre él. Estaban tan cerca que el vapor que salía de sus interiores se habían vuelto uno. El posó su nariz a un lado de la de ella. Sus labios eran totalmente rojos y estaban entreabiertos. No soportaría un segundo más sin que él la besara, solo era cuestión de aceptarlo. Y saberse no una sumisa, si no una egoísta.

—Dime que ocurrió—ella solo lo miró sin saber que responder.

—Lo hice. ¿Verdad?— la tomó del rostro para estudiarle los gestos —¿Te violé, Hinata?.

Aun luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, las palabras colisionaron duro contra ella —No... yo... yo lo detuve.

El agua pareció enfriarse y aliviar cada pesar en el alma de Sasuke. La historia no era cíclica, no estaba tan maldito como lo pensó, no había manchado con humillación el nombre de aquella chica —Estoy completamente arañado. Te has vuelto fuerte.

—Se lo debo. La mayoría de las cosas que empleé para seguirlo y encontrarlo usted me las enseñó. Supo potenciar todos mis sentidos. Le estoy agradecida Sensei.

—Sasuke—corrigió tomando ambas piernas y enroscandolas en su cintura. Sintió la anatomía de ella bajo su ombligo y para no asustarla esbozando un gesto que el placer le obligaba a hacer, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de ella—Aun así— siguió mientras caminaba hacia la orilla —Debió haber algo más. Porque aunque deteste hablar sobre eso, en mis fantasias te sueño resistiéndote. Y rasguñarme debió alterarme más.

Ella tragó en seco, intentando olvidar la escena acontecida. Jamás querría volver a ver a Sasuke con las expresiones desencajadas de su rostro y las venas hinchadas. No, le gustaba precisamente así: con la voz relajada y entre murmuros — Si lo hubo.

—Necesito saber de que se trata—ella negaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras él la depositaba en la zona playa del lago. Donde recostada entre las diminutas rocas de colores azulados, el agua no llegaba a cubrirle todo el cuerpo. El claro de luna que entraba curiosamente por una de las grietas, las gemas casi luminosas conteniendo aquel cuerpo pálido, los cabellos azulados flotando y adornando su entornó, le dieron a Sasuke una imagen casi mítica. Recostándose sobre ella le besó los labios, suavemente, como si paradojicamente tuviera miedo de romperla. Se sintió extraño cuando ella correspondió el gesto con mucho más ímpetu que el. Le gustó y sonrió. Comenzó a acariciarle la cintura y enganchó dos de sus dedos en la prenda de ella, amagando bajarla, en un tironeo que nunca se concretaba. Ella le acarició los hombros, mientras se debatía mentalmente que tan indicado era seguir con este acto temiendo por la salud mental de él... de ambos. Uchiha acarició, con su lengua entera sobre la boca entreabierta de ella, antes de separarse y volver a contemplar ese generoso cuerpo ante él. No era un tipo superficial y habia estado con miles de mujeres antes. Pero esa mujer lo dejaba bien jodido. —En este momento—Ella lo miraba expectante—¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte?.

—No.

—¿Quieres que continúe?.

—S..si.

—No te oigo segura.

—Si ...Sasuke—y eso fue suficiente. Buscó con los ojos las heridas de donde provenía la sangre que había visto en sus pierna y encontró cortes, que seguramente él mismo le había provocado cuando le arrancó la ropa. Volvió a sentirse mierda y se dijo que remediaría cada herida. Por un momento su mente habilitó todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado para remendar la muerte de su hermano. Esta vez sería distinto, dirigió su lengua hasta las marcas de la entrepierna y comenzó a besar y lamer cara una de ellas. El curaba como curan las bestias. Con ambas manos a tomó de su parte posterior y la elevó para agilizar su actividad y llegar a las heridas más ocultas y enigmáticas. El aroma de la piel de Hinata lo incitaba y lo volvía violento, intentado contenerse comenzó a temblar y emitir ruidos que escapaban de su garganta en forma de gemidos.

Hinata no tuvo palabras para describir la experiencia sensorial-espiritual que en ese momento le provocaba aquel chico mientras le pedía disculpas, a su manera, de lo que le hizo. Él le hundió los dedos en la carne y un montón de piedras se acumularon en la palma de las manos de ella. Las dudas volvieron entremezcladas con el dolor y el placer que le ocasionaba sentirlo sobre sus cortes. ¿Lo quería? ¿lo odiaba?. La respuesta esclarecedora llegó cuando sintió los cinco dedos de Sasuke acariciarle desde debajo del valle de los senos hasta su obligo. No lo quería, no lo odiaba y que le digan apostata, pero toda esas sensaciones eran demasiado especiales como par poder etiquetarlas en un pobre sentimiento. Querer, odiar, ¿amar?. Quizá la humanidad nunca sintió algo así, por eso nunca pudo especificar como se sentia ella en ese momento.

—Te quiero—soltó entre quejidos. El alzó la cabeza para observarla y el mundo se detuvo en un segundo... como si ya no llevaría meses estático. Su mirada incrédula la obligo continuar—Le dije que lo quería y retrocedió, hasta que las marcas ardieron una vez más e intensamente hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras su cabeza intentaba hacer una retrospección a la fuerza, se recostó algo turbado en suave abdomen de ella— ¿Por que aun estas aquí?— pero no le dio tiempo a responder —¿Que sientes por mi?.

Hinata dudo pero determinada a contestarle y contestarse habló—No encuentro palabras... yo ... es algo que va más aya de lo convencional.. me siento... LIBRE. Libre junto a usted— al oírla frunció el ceño y su mirada se perdió en la nada por un instante. Luego subió hasta ella, el ruido del agua que se encontraba en extrema calma y ahora se agitaba, alertaron a la Hyuga, que no percibió el momento en que él se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a restregar su nariz en la parte baja de su oído—Es la primera vez que acabo de pensarte, sin violencia ni torturas— Suspiró— Libertad eh...— hizo otra pausa y soltó con voz áspera —Déjame hacértelo... con ese maldito extraño sentimiento que también siento.

Un ruido de un objeto que venía raspando las rocas de la orilla los separó y ambos vieron dos bolsos detenerse justo ante ellos, levantando polvo y sin tocar el agua —¡Eso es mio!— exclamó Hinata y Sasuke coincidió al ver sus pertenencias. Y aunque les dolió en la piel y jamás lo dirían, salieron de su ensimismamiento hasta trotar hacia los bolsos. Definitivamente en las mochilas contenían objetos imprescindibles como ropa, alimento, armas, mapas —No te muevas— le ordenó y se vistió rápidamente con la ropa de su bolsa, luego de examinar que no tuviese ponzoña y fuera una trampa.

Caminó en zic-zac por los laberínticos túneles. Se movió con agilidad entre las rocas hasta encontrar la salida. Lo primero que vio, sin arriesgarse activar el sharingan, fueron los árboles apagados por la oscuridad previa al amanecer que estaban más allá del claro que rodeaba la entrada de la caverna.

—Pude traerles lo básico para que se alejen por un tiempo—soltó Naruto. No lo había visto, porque estaba sentado con ambas piernas flexionadas y los codos sobre las rodillas, contra la roca a un lado de la entrada por donde él había salido. Lo lúgubre de su voz lo tomó por sospresa.

—¿Qué dices?.

—Desaparezcan Sasuke. Ahora son fugitivos.

* * *

**N-A:**

**Es haya o alla? joderrrrr**

Estoy tan agradecida por como han recibido este fic. Cada día crece más y eso me impulsa a escribir más y más.

**Karywolfe:** ¡La chica de los grandes diálogos!. Casi te envió un PM para pedirte ayuda, me había trabado en una parte. Pero finalmente me calmé, tomé un licuado (?) y lo resolví sin tener que perturbar la paz de mis amigas escritoras. Bueno, la manera en la que describes a Sasuke es tal y como quiero mantener su personalidad. No demasiado violento, como bien decís, he visto fics en donde alguien le decía "Hola Sasuke" y él ya le amputaba un brazo. No lo veo un tipo psicópata, veo solamente una persona que el tiempo volvió hostil. De hecho el mismo se detesta por tener que cargar con una maldición tan "enfermiza", y lo compara con lo que le hizo a Itachi. Tampoco quiero que Hinata se enamoré solo por que se enamoró, quiero que ambos tengan la mente bien confundida. Estoy haciendo catarsis (?). Bueno, yo actualicé rápido e intento que sea una por semana, mientras me duren las vacaciones. Y no es por presionarte pero ... ¡actualiza mujer!. PRENDERÉ el amaterasu. ajaj Saludos!

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Es la intensión! no hay mejor forma de pescar al lector llenandolo de incertidumbres y resolviéndolas rápido para hacerlo dudar de nuevo muajaja. Saludos!

**Cami-Shama:** El día que leí tu comentario dije ¡lo notó!. Bueno fue asi, She quería prevenir. Y como habrás notado también, le ha contado todo a Naruto. She no es bueno ni malo, y creo que no existen personas malas o buenas en este fic... solo existen personas con los porcentajes de humanidad de cualquiera.. Saludos! gracias por Leer Cami!

**Miey-chan:** ¿De verdad?. Me esfuerzo por generar adrenalina y alguna que otra sensación, pero a veces siento que fallo rotundamente!

**Arts1802:** Realmente gracias. No sabía que este fic podia mantener enganchado espectadoras y comentarios como los suyos me ponen feliz e me incita a escribir muchos capitulos más. Gracias!

**InestableUniverso:** Bueno, fumar cosas raras, no fumo. Pero el licuado de durazno es un buen alucinogeno (?). Cuando leí tu rew en mi celular y luego leí "en tercer lugar, Sasuke" abrí la pagina para corroborar que seguía luego. No sé si el mensaje se cortó o solamente fue "Sasuke". Eso me da miedo xD jajaja y bien, con respecto a She ... también me dolió quemarlo, no soy muy piromana que digamos. Pero tenía que demostrar la enajenación de Sasuke, ya que bueno ... no tenia salida. jajaja, Gracias por comentar y leer! Espero que este cap también haya sido los suficientemente picante!

**Hinatacris:** Esta vez no fui tan cruel, creo xDDD.

**Naoko Ichigo:** Vos! si vos! te debó un agradecimiento rotundo, sos la que traducis los grandes fic SasuHina. Te leía antes de hacer los propios. Te mereces un monumento. Y vos lo dijiste, tuve que quemar She para poder demostrar libremente la locura que Sasuke no puede controlar cuando se trata de Hina. Gracias por leer!

**Starsolf:** Gracias por desearme un feliz año, lo mismo para vos. Y bueno, si las reacciones de Naruto no te dejaron de sosprender esta debe la más inesperada de todas. Creo que al fin dejó sus caprichitos de lado y supo que era lo correcto. Lo sorpresivo de lo que ocurrió en el bosque con Sasuke le hizo madurar y actuar de una patada en el culo! jajaj.

**Connie23:** Celos caprichosos, pero en fin celos. En realidad no queria embrollar mucho a Naruto en la historia, pero las cosas se fueron dando así jajaj. Gracias por estar siempre leyendo, comentando e interesandote siempre! realmente sos una de las lectoras que aprecio!

**Eda:** Bueno... no tengo palabras para agradecer semejante alago jajaj. Espero no decepcionarte... si era un one-shot, una idea al aire que pensé una vez. Luego todo se comenzó a nutrir y dije: "quiero escribir algo romantico pero morboso" y algo que no tenga a una Hinata sumisa y un Sasuke dominante. Que Sasuke también aprenda y crezca, y Hinata se vuelva realmente FUERTE. Gracias... muchas gracias!

**Woahitsboo:** Hey no mueras! no vas a poder seguir leyendo! me alegra que ames este fic, espero no decepcionarte... saludos!

**KattytoNebel:** Woo Kattt. Que lindo verte de nuevo por estos lados. Bueno realmente quiero que la gente se confunda como Hinata, al leer a un tipo tan loco y sin embargo quererlo. jajaj. Espero que siga leyendome! Un salaudo enorme!

**Mogami:** Hola Mogami! y antes que nada, gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Bueno, en verdad Hinata también es mi personaje favorito y es cuestión de confesar, creo que lo es por que de chica tuve problemas para relacionarme con el resto jaja, y aunque cambié, la timidez a veces me obliga a moverme a la fuerza. No soy buena para describir sentimientos en Sasuke, pero lo que ocurre con Hinata... a veces pienso que son mis propias reacciones ante cierto hecho. Bien, muchas gracias por leerme!

**ValenLondono:** Bueno la realidad es que tus comentarios me hacen reír sola y a veces mi familia me queda mirando con cara de ¿eh?. Vos al contrario de muchas lectoras, no sufrís, te enardeces con cada reacción y eso me saca risas. Realmente espero siempre leer tu rev porque me alegra de sobremanera. "La Sasukonda" eso no me olvido más jajajaj. Y bueno, antes de que te quemes con el amaterasu tengo que decir que en cierto momento estuve a punto de darle un giro demasiado inesperado y hacer que realidad Naruto este celoso de Sasuke. Mi fujoshi interna lo pedía a gritos, pero aquí no todos tienen mis gustos y más de una me iba a maldecir. Igual, nada me clausura para escribir algún Yaoi en otro fic... a medida que el publico crezca (si es que crece) pienso volverme libremente retorcida jajaja. Saludos!

**.Surumi:** Bueno tu mente no se había volado tanto de la realidad, casi hago algo un poco yaoi de parte de Naruto. Lo medité durante un día, pero no era el momento, ni el fic para irme tan ... tan al carajo!jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este nueco cap!.

**Brujhah:** La verdad es que quería responderte en ultimo lugar, así me tomaba el trabajo de hacerlo tal y como lo mereces. No se sí llegaste a leer el fic entero, pero te debo mis más grandes agradecimientos por tomarte el trabajo de hacerlo, y no solo eso, si no valorarlo y analizarlo. Realmente valoro mucho esas actitudes, solo por la honestidad y la dedicación y gastar tu tiempo en esto. Fue como visitar un psicólogo jaja gracias! busqué un par de palabras que utilizaste en el diccionario jaja... ya habrás notado mi falta de vocabulario, por eso leo todas las tarde y cualquier palabra que me guste, sea cual fuera... la anotó en un cuaderno para emplearla en el momento en que me quedo sin palabras. También tengo frases, expresiones, canciones... es una ensalada literaria. Bueno, descargué el tema que recomendaste, si es muy bueno. Utilizo algunas buenas músicas de películas para motivarme a veces, o si no música en general. Es el lenguaje de las sensaciones.. y ni hablar que siempre que puedas recomendar, son bienvenidas. Con respecto a los espacios, si es una verdad... los genero en un capitulo y al otro ya los tapo. Es el empujón que me da para crear otro capitulo ya que, quiero hacerlo considerablemente largo. El hilo principal consta en las contradicciones del propio ser humano, y como es que Hinata y Sasuke, confundidos y en situaciones extremas y jodidas pueden llegar a sentir cosas el uno por el otro. Digo, "cosas", porque no quiero caer en simplismos vulgares como el "amor", me gustaría poder expresar sentimientos más relativos a los personajes y no tan usuales, algo nuevo, algo así como lo que le paso por la cabeza a Itachi cuando asesino a su clan por Sasuke. Hasta ahora los comparo con la libertad: la sensación de encontrar su propio ser. No es que Itachi se haya sentido libre matando gente, pero si le dio su gran lugar de lo que siempre fue: el mejor hermano mayor de la historia. En tanto Sasuke tiene dudas existenciales con el mismo y Hinata quiere concretarse como la persona que nunca pudo lograr ser, ambos necesitan liberarse y encontrarse. No voy a negar que se quieren, pero es algo que los excede y se va liberando de a poco... No lo sé. ¿Estoy loca?!.Saludos!


	11. Diaspora, Osmosis

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por qué, con tus encantamientos infernales, me has arrancado de la tranquilidad de mi primera vida... El sol y la luna brillaban para mi sin artificio; me despertaba en tres apacibles pensamientos, y al amanecer plegaba mis ojos para hacer mis oraciones. No veía nada de malo, pues no tenía ojos, no escuchaba nada de malo, pues no tenía oídos;_

_¡Pero me vengaré¡_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ponerse frente a frente con eso que ella llamaba modestamente -La Vida-._

**Capitulo Once:** _Diáspora, Ósmosis._

Ahí estaba, o no estaba. Estaba como ausente. Vibraba su imagen de ojos diurnos en el agua verdosa de aquel arroyo atravesado por piedras salientes de colores grises y varios tonos de musgo viejo. Apretó los labios intentando una sonrisa.

—Dices que estar conmigo te hace sentir libre—afirmó pasando por detrás de ella y dirigiéndose a un árbol que le pueda prestar sombra por un rato. Recién había llegado del pueblo y llevaba una bolsa duraznos —Pero creo que es en este momento en el que te sientes libre. Y liviana, sobre todo.

Hinata apretó sus manos, unidas en una encrucijada de dedos, sobre la falda.

—Supongo que el cabello largo siempre tuvo alguna connotación de suma importancia para tu clan de clanes —explicó aburrido y recostado. Relucía el brillo de la kunai que se humectaba con el jugo frutal—Cortarlo—dijo en perfecta sincrónica mientras penetraba la fruta—debió ser tu despojo oficial de los Hyuga.

—Lo dices... como si no regresáramos nunca.

—No sabemos cuanto tiempo le tomará a Naruto y al Hokague solucionar todo esto— hizo una pausa para deleitar la comida —¿Ya te arrepentiste? pensé que al menos tardarías un mes más.

Ella tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo estiró para examinarlo —Olvidelo. Pienso mucho ...

Sasuke odiaba que lo tratase de "usted". Sin embargo no lo diría —Te preocupas por tanto y todo, Hyuga.

—¿Se lo ha dado?.

—¿Vez?— alzó una ceja—No a la niña, aun permanecía encerrada en su cuarto llorando. Su madre me atendió y lloró pero de alegría, también me abrazo y dijo que ... que te abrazara fuerte, para que llegaran sus cariños o algo así. Menuda estúpida.

—Ya veo...—sonrió y un silencio en forma de pausa los rodeó por un tiempo indeterminado—Es un todo... — Sasuke elevó la cabeza y dejó de masticar para mirarle la espalda —Nosotros, escapar, mi cabello... nosotros. La libertad. Todo. Es un todo... —explicó con algo de nervios.

—Te entiendo. Separo y calculo todo. Te molesta, lo he notado. Tal vez no vuelva a hacerlo—ella solo guardó silencio—Con la excepción de que este durazno esta simétricamente cortado. Es perfecto. Estoy jodido—le extendió un pedazo pinchado en la punta de su Kunai. Hinata, con el cabello con reflejos más azulinos que nunca y una melena que le llegaba a la barbilla, lo tomó gustosa y lo ingirió sin importar la pelusa aterciopeladamente naranja que le causa repulsión a toda persona coherente. Sasuke la observó entre asqueado y negando. Luego sintió que no diría más, ya que las palabras se le acabaron cuando Hinata dijo _"Si te gusta algo realmente, te gusta todo"_. Si hubiera tenido un pasado parcial y normal, y natural, se hubiese sonrojado. Ella ahora podía expresarse, era más ella. La verdaderamente ella. De que la entendió por fin que no quería despegarse. Realmente vivían en términos de libertad. Pero la notaba confunda, hablaba menos y sus ojos a veces se diluían en el verde de los árboles. No es fácil "liberarse". Para nada. No es gratuito cargar con las responsabilidades abandonadas del clan Hyuga. Allí debería ser un hormiguero lleno de arroz inflado. Imaginó. Hyugas corriendo, diciendo y maldiciendo. Ni hablar de Konoha en sí y de la incertidumbre de los que la quieren. Eso no es bueno. Ser un desertor es practico cuando no se deja a nadie en los tramos del camino por el que uno avanza. Pero Hinata es inexperta. A pesar de sufrir los terrores bélicos que tanto miedo dan, aun no había debilitado lazos. Nunca sabría como hacerlo. Y toda esa tortura psicológica que vivía, comiendo poco, sonriendo menos y cortando su cabello para obsequiarlo a una niña que lo había perdido en una de sus primeras misiones, le provocaban una sensación culposa, superior a la que sintió nunca. Más que aquella noche que pensó someterla en la cueva. La culpa aparecía y parecía su nueva aflicción.

Por eso se habían limitado a caminar por el bosque, comer lo que les ofrecía la natura y cargar provisiones en algunos pueblos. Su destino final era la Aldea de la Nube y para Sasuke Uchiha no había obstáculos, lógicamente. Allí se quedarían hasta tener el visto bueno para regresar. Y averiguar ciertas cosas. Dormían en el césped no tan tierno o al calor de alguna fogata. Pasaban prolongados tiempos sin hablar y respetando sus espacios cuando nadie quería respetar nada. Había pocas palabras y nada de contacto, nada de piel. La culpa de Sasuke lo alejaba y Hinata prefería respetar el silencio pesado que él construía a su alrededor, de seguro se alejaba para que su mal no se active. O quizá... se había convertido en una temible carga. El desertor experto ya estaría en su destino final sin sus insensateces.

Pero él había quedado ligado a su destino. Sasuke era ese fuego que no podía tocar... que trillada y llena de clichés estaba. ¿Quería tocar?. ¡Claro que si!... claro que si. Nunca había tenido esas ideas tan... mejor no lo pensaría ni en sus adentros... y ahora las ganas le consumían las entrañas cada vez lo que veía morder una fruta o humedecer su cabello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace un mes, se encontraba nervioso y sentado en la escalinata de la ostentosa mansión de su amiga, revolvía sus cabellos y pinchaba la yema de su pulgar con el colmillo. Todo había estado bien, a Hinata le iba bien, el maldito loco de Sasuke se mantenía lejos, ella se estaba volviendo realmente fuerte y de repente, de un día al otro, Konoha se empapaba con sus rostros anunciado una exasperada búsqueda por una obscena cantidad de dinero. Primeros en el puesto de criminales atroces: se acusaba a Uchiha Sasuke, desertor con historial y asesino frío, y sutil, de intentar quemar vivo a un buen alumno de los entrenamientos Anbu. Hinata Hyuga, quien sabe como carajos, le acompañaba, como si de alguna pareja de bandidos amantes salidos de un libro, se tratara. Estaba acusada de encubridora y fugitiva-desertora. Pronto pisarían el podio del libro bingo.

—Brillante, Hinata eres brillante. Pero cuando quieres eres una perfecta idiota. Y no quiero insultarte pero juro que ...— murmuró entre dientes y con las pupilas aniquilando el suelo donde se afirmaban sus plantas. Volvió a la hoja que anunciaba semejante circo. El rostro indiferente de Sasuke de pequeño y los sublimes ojos de ella, despojados de toda arrogancia, quienes siempre habían tenido la vocación de sospechar, de no confiar de nada frente a ellos, entonces... ¿como pasó?. ¡¿Cómo?!.

—Volverán— afirmó Ino con una sonrisa dormida. Kiba se limitó a hacer un gesto con las cejas. El resto esperaba indiferente la llegada de Naruto para saber detalles de este drama y acatar ordenes. A él a veces le surgían ideas rebeldes de ir por su propia cuenta, pero ... ¿él contra Sasuke Uchiha?... vamos. El imbécil era de todo menos débil. Observó otra vez aquel rostro por el que las muchachas se retorcían en la profundidad de las sabanas. Para nada débil...

—Calma Kiba—se incorporó a su lado.

—Lo estoy— aclaró molesto.

—No siempre necesito entrar en el otro para saber que le está ocurriendo—explicó la chica de rostro simpático si se lo proponía, y la cabellera rubia más envidiada de la nación del fuego.

Cruzó sus brazos por encima de sus rodillas.— Procura no entrar en mí, Yamanaka.

—Tienes mi palabra, Inuzuka.

—Hinata no volverá. No se que enfermedad les contagia Sasuke, pero siempre han sido así cuando de trata de él—Ino negó—¿Qué?. ¿tu no escaparías con él, si te lo propusiera?.

—Siquiera lo pensaría y ya tendría mi mochila armada en medio segundo—Kiba rodó los ojos—Pero viniendo de Hinata. Quien no es una tonta superficial y masoquista, como muchas hemos sido. Hay algo más. Y si. Solo ella podría encontrar la luz en Sasuke. O tal vez todo este rollo tiene que ver con Naruto. Ya lo sabremos, solo cálmate— finalizó con un tono tranquilizador.

—Masoquista si— corrigió— Ella si que es masoquista.

Volvió al presente.

—Pero no volverá a serlo— se dijo mientras recordaba sus dichos con Ino un mes atrás e iba con She, en un acto separatista a por Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No es acertado que estemos aquí catando duraznos mientras Naruto nos salva el trasero— opinó. No quiso recordarla pelea de entrenamiento que habían vivido horas antes, porque eso no era hacer algo de suma importancia. Surgió de forma espontanea y la idea era que él aplique un severo taijutsu para ver hasta donde habían progresado las palmas de su aprendiz. Dejando la espada de lado, cada uno danzaba con movimientos certeros, donde él supo azotarla, impiadoso en puntos clave. El avance se hacía notar cada vez más, tiempo antes ella hubiera sido no más que una piltrafa en el suelo suplicando que todo acabara. Ahora, temblores de por medio, se levantaba y batallaba como una guerrera mitológica. Aplicaba todas las recomendaciones que Sasuke le daba, pulía detalles, insertaba movimientos en los que ella misma había reflexionado y trabajado en base a los entrenamientos. Le dio un toque en el ante brazo, con dos dedos, que se lo durmieron por medio minuto. Eso había sido su pequeña y novedosa victoria. Él le anunció que se había ganado un premio, antes de propinarle una patada en la cadera que le dejó las piernas entumecidas por el resto del día.

Pero Hinata parecía no escucharlo ahora. En realidad, no lo hacía: permanecía atrapada frente a un puesto de la extensa feria que plagaba la aldea de la Luna. Frente a la mirada de Hinata, caramelizaban frutas y un sin fin de colores carnavalescos y aromas dulzones parecían mantenerla momificada y a traerla como el canto de una sirena. Sasuke apostaba sus testículos a que debajo de esta mascara ella estaría relamiéndose como un pequeño gato espera con ansias la leche. _"Deberías retorcerte entre mis piernas, gatito"_ pensó un momento y suspiró: estaba intentando no nublarse en la perversión que le generaba con casi espontaneidad Hinata, y repentinamente se le venían a la mente ideas estúpidas. Esas actitudes de niña a veces lo ofuscaban. Siquiera le había dicho alguna alegoría sexual en estos días, iban bastante bien. ¿Por que arruinarlo?. La robó del puesto tomándola de la muñeca, furioso con el mismo. Aun el olor a sobredosis de azúcar le arrebataba las fosas nasales y generaba que la bilis le trepe por la garganta.

—Dije que te habías ganado un descanso merecido, no una noche de pesadillas ni de dolores estomacales—reprochó.

Hinata entró con porte de niñita encaprichada a la pocilga donde se alojarían. El lugar estaba bastante arruinado y húmedo, pero permanecía en pie. Y que lo perdonen los amantes de la natura, ya ninguno quería saber algo con dormir sobre el césped. Cualquier sabana rancia y amarilla era mejor que el pinchudo suelo, que enrojecía la piel de Hinata volviéndolo loco por las noches y obligandolo a sumergirse a cualquier liquido fresco que encuentre. Si, si alguna certeza tenían sobre esa maldición es que el agua fría le bajaba las revoluciones. No sabían por cuanto tiempo, pero algo era algo. Y tener una ducha a cinco pasos, mínimo, era bueno sabiendo que entre ambos había sabanas y almohadas. La tentación los acechaba. Siempre.

Se quitó la mascara a sabiendas de que la búsqueda de la Hoja aun no llegaba a ese recóndito lugar y la empleada empezó a tartamudear. Sasuke las atraía como las frutas azucaradas, y en su precoz diaspora ya había visto a un par caer como moscas a sus pies. El no les hacía caso, en realidad nunca hacía caso a nada, armaba y desarmaba su vida y la del resto a su preferencia. Le recordaba a Hannabi. Enseguida, luego del rostro apesadumbrado de la empleada al ver el majestuoso de la compañera del chico atractivo, les indicó donde su habitación de camas separadas, pero más acogedoras de lo que suponían. De acuerdo a la forma de organizarse que se había establecido en apenas un mes luego de su partida. Sasuke tomaría un baño y Hinata era la encargada de conseguirles ropa de civiles.

Entró con el rostro algo compungido y explicó que un tipo le había dicho groserías terribles en plena calle, poniéndola en evidencia frente al resto de los peatones. Sasuke la escuchó aburrido y opinó que por qué no le había rebanado el cuello. Ella indignada y algo tartamuda le dijo que entonces a él, deberia descuartizarlo. Antes de bajar por la cena, bañados y con ropa cómoda, Sasuke sonrió como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, que atrevidase había vuelto Hinata Hyuga. Como le gustaba.

Cenaron, como si su vida dependiera de vigilar aquel plato y sin cruzar muchas más que palabras triviales y que en realidad no significaban nada. Más allá del tiempo compartido, existían momentos en donde aun la incomodidad les daba vuelta y se burlaba de ellos mareandolos. Hinata jugaba con el tenedor y un resto de carne amarga que le costaba ingerir, Sasuke pensaba que ella pensaba en las frutas con azucar, en realidad pensaba en su clan y el el consejo, ese consejo aborrecedor que la presionó toda su vida. Concluida la comida, él anuncio que iria a caminar y ella asintió en la escalera. Más momentos individuales.

Sasuke siempre separa todo.

A la hora de haber conciliado del sueño el ingresó y pareció dejar algo en la mesa de noche. Adormecida giró el rostro y sus ojos se encendieron como una pira inquisidora al ver el frasco transparente con un liquido espeso rojo ante ella.

—Sandia en almíbar o algo así— explicó— lo más asquerosamente empalagoso que pude conseguir a estas horas.

—No sé como agradecerle, Sensei— proclamó con una sonrisa emotiva, sentándose de rodillas sobre la cama, con una remera de red corta y un short oscuro que Sasuke prefería evadir con la mirada. Despojada de toda vergüenza por su apariencia y cegada por el regalo, tomó el enorme frasco en un abrazo casi maternal.

—Agradecelo comiéndolo todo sin beber un sorbo de agua— bromeó mientras se recostaba sobre su cama, lampara con luz tenue de por medio, a estudiar el mapa. Luego de oir los esfuerzos de ella por abrir el objeto que se le resvalaba de las manos, sin darle importancia, se estremeció al escuchar su boca chasqueando saliba y saboreando gustosamente la golosina. Apretó un poco más el papel y prosiguió con sus labores. Tampoco el asunto era tan promedoramente sexual como para enloquecer.

—¿Quiere?— le ofreció.

—No interrumpas— cortó, luego de voltear y verla extenderle el frasco. Allí quedo estancado y soltó el mapa. Algo se había incendiado junto con esa imagen. No había punzadas. ¿Por que no?. Ahora sentado tomó el frasco y luego la traslucida mano de la Hyuga, la hundió en el liquido ante la boca en forma de O de ella, que seguía todos los movimientos con pupilas ingenuas. Luego le lamió y succionó la punta de los dedos lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de ojos neutrales. Ella temblaba ante la reacción espontanea de su Sensei y la suavidad de la lengua viscosa e impregnada de rojo, que le exploraba en la unión de los dedos con la palma. Estremecedor. De un ultimo chupetón soltó los cincos dedos que había insertado en su boca y la llevó hasta la de ella. Quería verla saborear su saliva. Ella lo hizo con timidez y dubitativa, pero al sentir su mano presionada por él tres de sus dedos ingresaron de lleno a su boca, de forma completamente brusca. Casi la atragantó.

La miel roja oscura, como sangre casi coagulada, fluía en caída libre por sus comisuras, hasta su barbilla y de ahí por el cuello, ante los ojos dolorosos de Sasuke, recorrió como destino final un lugar bajo el ombligo desnudo de la chica. Una punzada lo envió hacía atrás y de un golpe certero desmayó a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sin lugar a dudas es complejo. Pero está lejos de ser imposible— expresó Shikamaru. Fue el primero en hablar de la ronda. Todos habían escuchado la historia completa sin interrumpir. Era una locura. Ayer estaban conviviendo el perfecta armonía, hoy el líder de los Anbu, un tipo con poder planeaba golpearlos y de forma paralela Sasuke, uno de los pilares más fuertes de la ladea, escapó para remediar un pequeño mal con su sharingan, algo peligroso y manipulable. Lo que no encajaba muy bien en el relato de Naruto, era la parte en que Hinata... pero aun así, esos motivos eran secundarios—Debemos movernos con cautela—explicó—. En las sombras, utilizar códigos, hablar suponiendo que nos escucharán.

— Hemos pasado por momentos peores que esto— añadió Sai.

—Conocer de forma exacta quienes estan con nosotros, y quienes en contra—susurró Sakura. Quien intentaba concentrase en la situación y olvidar que los miedos de Naruto se habían materializado y de que seguramente se volvería más distante aun de lo que ya era. Que dejaría todo de lado por proteger a ese par.

Por el resto, Chouji, Ten y los demás, se comprometieron, como se sabe que ocurriría, con la causa y cumplirían sus primeras ordenes de rastrear a los implicados, de asegurarse que Sasuke y Hinata lleguen sanos y salvos a destino y demás. La cuestión estaba en Kiba, quien quería detalles hondos de la huida inesperada y Naruto no se los iba a dar. Lo molería a golpes si le contaba el trauma que llevaba Sasuke y que le había confesado esa noche fuera de la cueva, y si, dejarla ir con él era más que arriesgado, pero no había opciones, si caía en manos de la gente de Danzo estaba jodida y Kiba nunca comprendería que Sasuke no es lo que todos en realidad creen. Tampoco lo hizo cuando intentó recalcarlo, ya que lo tomó por el cuello mostrandole los colmillos y jurándole, que por más héroe que fuese, le arrancaría una por una las uñas si a Hinata le pasaba algo cerca de ese desquiciado.

—Lo que provocas en todos, Hinata— murmuró Ino.

Ahora, en el presente, ya tenían un plan listo y lo pondrían a prueba en menos de una semana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La única acción a la que respondió, naturalmente, al despertar y saberse sin Sasuke cerca, fue la de buscarlo. A juzgar por el dolor latente en su frente, él la había golpeado como último gesto de lucidez, para que no lo siga y sea presa fácil, como ocurrió. Pero ella sabía que si no estaba cerca, el podía hacer una locura mayor. Indagó en la pequeña escenita que se habían montado con el frasco de por medio, nada parecía sugerirle un acto masoquista, más que provocación normal ... no más que lo sucedió en la caverna antes de que Naruto los interrumpa. Entonces... ¿qué cosas eran las que le sugerían a Sasuke que debía someterla?. La palabra sumisión le hizo doler la garganta, pero en el fondo le dio un pequeño retorcijo de placer. Algo tan sucio y contradictorio...

Abrió la puerta del baño y un olor metálico la abrazó dejándola estática y sin ánimos de levantar la vista más allá de sus pies. Le oía respirar, como si una agitación fuerte se hubiese calmado momentos atrás. Lo miró. Retuvo un grito con ambas manos y corrió hacía él —¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!—le gritó en forma de reprimenda con voz entrecortada e histérica. Sin sentir asco ingresó a la bañadera blanca y descascarada. Se mojó los pies con agua que llegaba hasta la mitad del torso desnudo de él, agua rojiza, agua mezclada con sangre que se alimentaba de una cascada que había fluido libremente desde los ojos de él. Ahora permanecían cerrados y el mantenía un gesto de paz, con ambos brazos estirados sobre el borde de la tina —¡¿No me diga que se arrancó...?!— no se animó a completar la frase, era un puñado de nervios e impresión. Mientras de hincaba sobre las rodillas de él y sumergía medio cuerpo. El esbozó media sonrisa y extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su alumna. Ella retrocedió sin entender y sin dejar tocarse. Asustada y contrariada, temeraria de lo que, paradojicamente ella le pudo causar.

El dejó caer su brazo abandonado, salpicandole el rostro —Lo intenté. El ser humano es increíble. No importa que tan fuerte te hayas vuelto, que seas el puto amo del control. Siempre hay un punto en el dolor que indica que te detengas. Donde el cuerpo te dice "yo soy tu recipiente, pero aun así se hace lo que yo diga". Y te detienes. Me he lastimado, creo que llevaré días sin ver.

Esto es serio, se dijo. No caía en la cuenta de la locura que su Sensei acababa de realizar... por ella, una vez más. Se puso de pie, para ir por vendajes, pero una mano audaz la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo entera hasta el pecho, apretándola sobre él. Abrazandola, permitiendole sentir el vaiven del torso firme subir y bajar, procurando calmarse ambos. Los labios le temblaron y las extremidades se le movian nerviosas sumergidas en el jugo del liquido vital acuoso de él. El aspecto le recordó el azúcar almibarado de la sandia y la comprensión la abordó. Sasuke le acarició el pelo enredando: la mano húmeda en el cabello ensortijado —Pasaré tiempo sin verte. Eso es bueno.

—¿Que... que fue lo que pensó, Sensei?— indagó.

Pasó un largo periodo de silencio—Es demasiado desagradable para explicarlo. Esta vez no lo diré.

Ella frunció el ceño en respuesta y le recordó que—Prometió contarlo siempre, para que sepa a que me enfrento— Él permaneció estoico—Sasuke— presionó, sabiendo el efecto de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Hay un insecto. Puede que gracias a Aburame sepas de su existencia. El grillo jorobado.

Ella puso atención y luego negó—Jamás oí hablar de él.

—No tienes porque— suspiró— Son una especie de grillos que tienen algunas peculiaridades a la hora de copular— pensó unos segundos antes de continuar—para cerrar el trato posterior al agasajo o atracción, y antes al proceso de apareamiento, un grillo permite al otro masticar sus alas. Desagradable ¿no?. De allí beben su hemolinfa -un equivalente a la sangre-.

Hinata tragó en seco, podía presentir lo que se aproximaba—Con...tinua.

—A veces te veo como un bocadillo sexual, lo he hecho, pero siempre en el sentido figurado. ¿Sabes? siempre fui menos monstruo que mi reputación. Pero esto es nuevo— apretó los labios como asquerado —Esto realmente es nuevo... es asqueroso. Es más aberrante y escandaloso que cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado por la cabeza algún día. La miel roja de la sandia en tu cuerpo, resbalando... eso parecía ... eso fue... — se removió el cabello enfurecido— quise beberte Hinata, y eso me convierte en no más que un insecto.

Ella se separó con cautela de él reprimiendo arcadas, quedando en la otra punta de la bañera, secándose el sudor de la frente, consumiendo su mente en algún punto perdido. Estudiando los ojos hinchados y dolorosos de Sasuke. Los tormentos que lo invadían. ¿Por que le había tocado en el azar de la vida sufrir situaciones tan traumaticas? —Iré por vendajes— soltó sin saber que responder, que pensar.

El intentó, con toda su autosuficiencia salir de la bañera, y encontrándose con su debilidad se resbaló. Afortunadamente Hinata fue los suficientemente rápida para sostenerlo —Quiero pedirte algo—le dijo con vos débil.

—Di...digame sensei—respondió extrañada acomodándolo en el suelo, entre el inodoro y el lavatorio enclenque. Se sentó junto a él.

—Contéstame esta pregunta. ¿Me quieres?— soltó.

La había tomado desprevenida—Yo...

—¿Eres libre? como dijiste. ¿Eres feliz?— comenzó a elevar el tono.

—Lo soy— afirmó confundida.

—¿Aun junto a un psicópata como yo?— sonrió.

—No eres un psicópata. Solo sufres un mal— suspiró fastidiada—Lo soy, Sasuke, soy feliz.

—Es como dices. Estoy maldito— sonrió aun más— ¿Lo eres?. Y yo aun pretendo que lo seas ... que mal estoy. ¿Cómo es que puedes?. Mientes.

—No quise tratarlo de maldito ... yo no miento, soy feliz— le dijo en mal tono.

—Lo haces— afirmó.

—¡Nunca miento!— gritó totalmente salida de las casillas.— ¡Soy feliz! y fuerte, y libre y me sient...

—Entonces besame— interrumpió.

—¿Co...como?.

—Besame como si el mundo se aniquilaría en menos de un minuto. Aun sabiendo que he deseado hasta tu sangre. Hazlo.

Ella comenzó a pestañear frenéticamente—Sensei ...

—No tengo fuerza para hacerlo yo mismo y hace un mes que es lo único que quiero— Le observó con la cabeza inclinada hacía atrás y los labios morados por el frío húmedo y entreabiertos, esperándola. Destruyó todos los hechos anteriores, y a pesar del temor que le prensaba y la volvía torpe, se arrodilló junto a él y suavemente penetro la boca de su Sensei con la punta de su lengua tímida que que acarició los dientes delanteros y luego el espacio entre estos y sus labios, lo tomó de la barbilla y sorbió el labio inferior. Profundizando sus movimientos. El amagó a acariciarle la cintura, pero sus brazos casi no le respondían. Las orbes le latían agonizantes de dolor, los labios de Hinata danzaban sobre los suyos. Aun sabían al dulce del frasco y a saliva de ella. Desesperante. Frustrante. Solo pudo abrir más su boca para facilitarle el paso. Ella profundizó su acción, como si nunca se hubiera sentido tan libre. Le acarició el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Se encimó aun más sobre de él, lo mordió no tan dulcemente una vez más. Se separó para respirar agitada, lo abrazó. Él dejó su cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló sonriendo—Quisiera dormir hasta pasado ayer. Despertar allí. Las cosas buenas usualmente suceden tarde.

—Lo importante es que sucedan—opinó recostada sobre su hombro. Sin creer en lo que realmente había hecho. En realidad, sin creer en nada. Cuanto lío inverosímil.

—Cuando lleguemos a La Nube, emprenderás tu camino de regreso a Konoha— dijo sin más— Acabo de comprender que no te separarás de mí, aunque demuestre ser la mierda mas repulsiva de la historia. Así que te lo ordeno.

Una sonrisa y una lagrima abordaron el rostro de la Hyuga—Es una molestia—le anunció— Sasuke separa todo lo que debe ir junto.

* * *

Se hizo esperar ¿eh?. Esto fue más que morbo, pero creo que lo vengo advirtiendo desde que hice el prologo.

Mis vacaciones estuvieron bien, leí mucho y fabrique varias ideas. En estos días voy a ir actualizando el resto de los fics. Me hacía muy feliz leer desde allá sus comentarios y favoritos. No soportaba las ganas de venir y escribir.

Gracias **DAMIC00** por tus palabras, espero seguirte dejando ansiosa.** Karenpaii** Gracias, me alegra de sobremanera saber que este fic está en tus favoritos. La idea es como la dijiste, la oscuridad de Sasuke debe resultar paradojicamente atractica, saludos!. También a **Guest** (ojala supiera tu nombre jaja) por el dato del chokuto, y bueno, esta es una buena oportunidad para que te guste el SasuHina. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho el sometimiento por nada, digamos que acá intento que haya un ida y vuelta, Sasuke también esta sufriendo. Se dá cuenta de que encontró lo que necesitaba y no puede más que alejarse, para no cometer un crimen. Esto es impredincible, porque afirmará lazos. Ni hablar de** Lizeth uchiha**, siempre estas aportando y comentando mis fics no importa de que locura vengan. Sos una gran lectora, y bien la sensación contrariada que describiste en Sasuke es la que quiero resaltar ... muchas gracias!.** KattytoNebel**, apareces y desaparecéis, Houdini! me alegra leerte y que sigas este fic, ya debiste haber entendido porque son prófugos, estúpido y sensual She. jajaj. **Didma** Woo, me re-llamó la atención que hayas leído mi fic varias veces, eso es por demás de halagador... me alegra que te guste tanto el fic y espero no haber tirado tus expectativas al suelo con ese capitulo ... saludos!. Hola **CONNIE23**, como siempre hola! un gusto leerte. ¡¿Tres veces?! ¿es verdad?, que locura *.* Creo que todos estamos deseando lemmon peeeeeeeero ... vos lo dijiste, hay mucho suspenso, el momentito tiene que esperar. jaja Gracias, como siempre, gracias eternas! . Bienvenida **Tomatica**, siempre es un placer contar nuevas lectoras... ya sabes con Sasuke todo es posible, peeeeeeeero el lemon va a tardar... que bueno que hayas entendido el fic, si hay algo que no te cierra o no comprendes, siempre podes preg por acá o PM, siempre que puedo contesto lo antes posible! Gracias!. **Raina KIM **y** Karura Kurosak**i: Me alegro, cuanto me alegro! Gracias lindas!. Mi gran traductora estrella **Naoko Ichigo**: Si bueno, aunque me comí un mes entero de escape, quería recalcar que en ese mes estaban más que distanciados, algo traumatizados y confundidos por todo lo que les sucedió, eso les da el empujón de desquitarse de ganas más adelante, ni hablar de que probablemente más adelante se separen... gracias como siempre!. **Surumi**: Como no contestar! siento que estoy en deuda cuando no puedo contestar sus lindos mensajes. No te aflijas! no sos básica, cada uno interpreta los sentimientos como les parece apropiado. Hinata se siente libre, es la primera vez que es ella misma porque junto a Sasuke, hostil como es, encontrado que puede ser más fuerte, hablar como quiere y decir lo que piensa (cada vez lo hace con más frecuencia) sin temer una reprimenda, como pasaba en su clan... se encuentran con su propio ser, sienten que estan en su lugar. Saludos! **Karina-Alcalina** Hola vecina! supongo que no habrá más interrupciones ... em... muajaja (?). No de verdad, es cierto, She está totalmente rostizado y piensa en que la hubiera pasado mejor que Sasuke, estoy sobrepasando los limites de harem, eso no es bueno, esto es un SasuHina, voy a dejarme de joder U.U. Gracias como siempre ... también por tu explicación metafisica ajaj y no voy a decirte más nada... enseñamesobrelavida... era un chiste ... MENTIRA NO, ACTUALIZA COÑOO. Un beso enorme, sos una grosa. **InestableUniverso :** bueno a veces mi mente tampoco esta preparada para las estupideces que ella misma formula jaja, como trollearte? nunca jamás ... espero leerte pronto!. Ah y por favor, aléjate de mi Yuri si no quieres terminar realmente traumatizada jajaj. Hey **HinataCris:** las adicciones no son buenas! gracias graciasgracias. **LookingforEmile:** Es una deuda leer a Voyna, apenas termine mi media docena de libros de verano, juro que lo hago. Bueno no creo que se me haya ido la mano con Sasuke, bueno si ... pero es lo que el prologo anticipa, lo advertí, ahora no me hago cargo (?) jaja. Sasuke no esta loquito, tiene una maldición. Si Hinata supiera que esta tratando con un degenerado no estaría al pie del cañón. Como siempre gracias!. **Nina Al**: Gracias, Gracias y mil gracias... espero no volverme predecible, es lo peor que me puede pasar... otra vez gracias por tu comentario, vos sos muy buena. Saludos!. **Majito**, gracias, tu corrección era lo que andaba necesitando, saludos!. **Valentina-Locurahumeda-Londono:** Ya sabes, no puedo parar de reírme, me haces sentir una escritora de novelas eróticas xD. Creo que aunque Sasuke degolle a mil personas seguiría mojándote, es tan divertido jajaja siempre espero con ansias leerte, muchas gracias me alegras el día!. **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata**, Que buenooooo, me remil alegra de veraaaaaaaas. Muchas gracias!.

No dejé ni un espacio. Les debí dejar los ojos cruzados... jaja, lxs adoroooo


	12. Tonto, él que no quiere entender

_Como principio, innato y primitivo de la acción humana, algo paradójico que podemos llamar perversidad a falta de un término más característico: En el sentido que le doy es, en realidad, un móvil sin motivo, un motivo no motivado. Bajo sus incitaciones actuamos sin objeto comprensible, o, si esto se considera una contradicción en los términos, podemos llegar a modificar la proposición y decir que bajo sus incitaciones actuamos por la razón de que no deberíamos actuar. En teoría ninguna razón puede ser más irrazonable; pero, de hecho, no hay ninguna más fuerte._

_No hay ninguna más fuerte._

_Capitulo doce: **Oídos tapados**. **Tonto, él que no quiera entender.**_

_"Con el miedo, pero a través del miedo"_. La voz de Neji le salpicó el pensamiento.

Esa jodida circunferencia que trazaba su cadera, en un corto, cíclico y espasmódico movimiento. Camina delante de él. El mechón que vuela con violencia y se pega a sus labios agrietados. Había pasado su lengua para amortizar la re sequedad del andar por las alturas. Apretó los dientes, reprimió un alud interno. Uchiha se estaba poniendo profundo y ese no era su estilo. Debía despojarse de todo deseo pagano y filosofías vacías. ¿Que sentía por ella? ¿Que ella sentía por él? ¿que importaba ahora?. Los techos picudos se avistaban entre la nubosidad, era cuando la puta realidad se disfrazaba de kumogakure.

Que importaba ahora.

Hinata había volteado a verlo con ojos cansados. Los oídos se tapaban y la altura machacaba la cabeza. Era urgente volver a descansar a esa rutina de hoteles frígidos que con su llegada a la niebla finalizaba, de una puta vez por todas. Le hizo un gesto con la mandíbula indicando que había encontrado una oportuna casona donde alojarse. Ella respondió que primero iría por un té que aliviase el mal de los territorios montañosos.

Oídos tapados, mentes cercenadas.

**...**

Cinco exactos surcos araron la tierra. Naruto sintió la impotencia engullirlo desde los pies y tragárselo sin masticarlo. Sakura estaba siendo capturada, él estaba sometido por un jutsu que lo inmovilizaba y sus compañeros estaban desbastados. La aldea de la hoja ardía entre llamas y ruinas. Los aldeanos corrían desorientados. El olor fétido de vómitos y sangre ahondaba todo el lugar.

Se habían vuelto vulnerables por un error de cálculos y en cuestión de segundos. No contaron con las alianzas imprevistas y con ese, por el momento incógnito, ninja que transportó los planes, todo se había desenvuelto en una guerra civil. Los ANBU de Danzo portaban su traje normal, pero con media mascara completamente negra, resultaban espeluznantes a la vista, y espeluznante también era saber que llevaba años seleccionando a los mejores tipos de cuya nación imponía los entrenamientos especiales.

Conocía, además, los puntos débiles de los grandes pilares de la aldea y el accionar fue seguro, llevarse a Sakura volvería a el gran Naruto Uzumaki un despiadado, impulsivo e inoperante niño de veinte años. El Hokague ya estaba apresado con todo su cuerpo, esperando su final y el resto estaba en graves condiciones.

Huyeron al bosque entre despellejos de piel y huesos rotos.

**...**

El brazo, se extendió ante los ojos inauditos de dos o tres perros, que descansaban bajo uno de los árboles del patio, atentos a los movimientos diacronicos de esos dos, a veces ladraban festejando cuando Hinata acertaba un golpe y gruñían incómodos cuando Sasuke la inmovilizaba sosteniendole las extremidades por detrás y cocandole algún arma blanca en el cuello.

Ahora habían pasado al manejo practico de Katana. Uchiha intentaba mantener su cerebro inerte y conectar sus pensamientos estratégicos casi instintivos con el hecho de que tal vez era la última práctica. Y aunque le pareciera una inutilidad confesar a Hinata que había progresado como nunca antes había visto hacerlo a alguien, tampoco le diría que había disfrutado de su extraña, muda y comprensiva compañía... también como nunca antes. Por ende, se limitó a destacar correcciones —Sigues dejando un blanco débil en la parte izquierda de tu cintura—se frenó, envainando su espada —un golpe en esa zona y de ahí a la tumba.

Hinata reposó sus brazos sobre sus piernas flexionadas, y el cabello ahora corto se le pegó sobre el rostro, también parte de él había ingresado a su boca—No ... no todo el mundo posee su poder ocular— advirtió, agitada, buscando bocanadas de aire.

Sasuke lo apagó automáticamente y le acercó una botella con agua —¿Temes que lo este utilizando?— preguntó en un tono burlón, casi contrastando como la poca empatia de su llegada aquella mañana, y el resto de la individualista tarde.

—Ya he dicho que no le tengo miedo— le aclaró con mirada desafiante, otra nueva mirada, que le siguió sosteniendo mientras tragaba liquido.

Él la sostuvo, como si de pronto todo se haya tornado un duelo de miradas y se haya reducido a ese pequeño y desafiante circulo que compaginaban una Hinata hincada y un Sasuke recto y cruzado de brazos— Interesante. Muy interesante— murmuró y cortó el vinculo electrizante que las cuatro contrastadas pupilas habían construido— Haces mal— opinó encaminándose a la ventana de su habitación. Claro estaba que el espectral Sasuke Uchiha no tomaría las escaleras.

Cuando las rodillas de la Hyuga temblaron y su peso provocó un ruido seco contra el césped, el frenó su marcha—No quiero irme— le confeso con voz hostil, pero penosa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado —¿De esta porquería de aldea?.

—No se haga el desentendido—masculló y sintió una insana sensación de ira corroerle los brazos hasta llegar a los puños que apretó —¡De su lado!— bramó exasperada y luego dejó caer sus manos en franco abandono sobre la hierba, con la mirada gacha y apenada concluyó casi en silencio—Deje de pensar en usted.

Sasuke volvió sobre sus pasos con una velocidad notable y se hincó poniendo su rostro a la par del de ella, que permanecía gacha y sombría a causa de su cabello —¿No te hartas de refutarme una y otra vez, Hyuga?—indagó con tranquilidad.

—Le dije que lo iba a ayudar— respondió desviando los ojos.

—Ya eres fuerte, hábil, inteligente y has desarrollado tu soberbio carácter Hyuga en situaciones donde no debiste estar y aun así estuviste. ¿Que quieres demostrar?.

Ella levantó la barbilla y su mirada determinada lo encandiló, sonrió —Que Sasuke no es quien el realmente cree— Él apenas entreabrió los labios mientras ella concluyó —¿Quién eres?.

El semblante de Sasuke Uchiha se volvió oscuro y pesado, el aire se volvió espeso y a los canes del lugar el pelaje se le erizó casi tanto como la piel de Hinata. Sasuke elevó su mano de forma tosca y ante un movimiento sobresaltado de ella, suavizó su indice que le dio un golpe seco en la frente. Ella pestañeó, y la mano de él, cubierta por su protector negro, se desvaneció por la mejilla, le recorrió la barbilla y el cuello, las facciones de ella se relajaron, los poros de su piel parecían encastrar en una perfecta arquitectura que enviaba cosquilleos casi dolorosos al centro de sus sistemas nerviosos. Sasuke bajó por su hombro y la tomo bruscamente por el brazo, debajo de la axila. La película que los envolvía se destruyó y el sharingan envenenado de sangre colmó los ojos oscuros. La arrebató de allí a la ventana de su habitación. Desaparecieron tan rápido que los caninos siquiera los vieron.

**...**

—Yo nunca retrocedo. Nunca. Yo nunca lo hago. Nunca. No retrocedo— cuando recuperó su movilidad, golpeó cuanto objeto encontró cerca de él. Las rodillas le templaban y mantenía un ojo cerrado a causa de la hinchazón de un golpe. Se había convertido en un ser violento y repleto de ira.

—No conseguirás...

—¡Dejate de mierdas Shikamaru!—bramó exaltado mientras tiraba un golpe errado al aire. Casi enajenado.

Nara respiró profundo e intento volver a hablar pero Shino, quien había perdido sus lentes y por primera vez exhibía sus ojos, hecho que nadie notó ni iba a notar, le puso una mano en el hombro. Shikamaru se puso de pie, como pudo — Temari también esta allí. ¿Crees que esa sensación invasiva no me esta volviendo loco?. Utilízala para pensar de forma estratégica, se astuto Naruto.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con un odio se parecía anestesiarse momentáneamente.

—De lo que hagas esta noche mientras nos reponemos y pensamos, dependen ellas, Sai, Lee e Ino— opinó Tenten.

Luego de esperar por horas que el odio dejé de lacerar a Naruto y asegurarse de que el resto descansara, Shikamaru se acercó. Uzumaki siquiera se percató su presencia, mantenía la vista fija en los restos lejanos de la aldea, parecía como si hubiera envejecido años de golpe.

—Quiero imaginar que estas calculando un frío y molesto plan.

—¿Esa no es la parte que te correspondería?.

—Lo es, claro—dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca—pero igualmente no lo obedecerías.

—No puedo—dijo con vos apagada, Shikamaru alzó las cejas —No puedo pensar en nada más.

—Dilo— ordenó Nara, Naruto lo miró por primera vez con ojos fastidiados—Vomitalo todo— El rubio rodó los ojos y volvió a su posición inicial. Jamás, en años de compañerismo, Shikamaru había visto a su amigo tan desalentado.

—Has estado ocupado correteando detrás de Hinata y Sasuke, explicando celos estúpidos que esta noche han perdido todo tipo de sentido. Has sido descuidado al no acatar las ordenes de Sasuke, y ahora se llevaron a Sakura. Todavía no olvidas su mirada desgarradora destilando miedo. Te sientes la mierda más culpable de este universo, siquiera cuando los aldeanos te marginaban por ser el recipiente del zorro, te has sentido tan poca cosa.

El labio inferior de Naruto comenzó a temblar y enseguida lo reprimió apretándolo con el superior. Miró a su compañero buscando una explicación a semejante descripción de su interior— No creas que no me siento un inútil sabiendo que Temari esta allí a merced de los tipos más crueles que hemos visto. Ahora quítate toda esa mierda de la mente, y piensa como sacarlos de allí. Con cautela y sin levantar una sospecha. Hazlo por mi, que estoy completamente anulado.

Naruto apenas elevó una comisura, pero sus ojos volvieron a incendiarse.

**...**

El sharingan se desvanecía y Sasuke, acorralando a Hinata en un rincón le preguntó —¿Miedo?— Ella negó. Él sonrió —¿Que haré contigo?— se preguntó finalmente luego de soltarla.

—Permitirme permanecer a su lado, Sensei.

—Obstinada— le dijo en un tono alarmante—La obstinación te ha llevado a cometer enormes torpezas— se detuvo como pensando algo y volvió cerca de ella —Casi mueres atravesada por el acero de Pain por salvar a Naruto, de niña suplicaste que te sellen por salvar a Neji. ¡Y ni mierda debes poder imaginar lo que es vivir sellado!—se arrebató— Te he visto hacerlo una y otra vez._ Una y otra vez_—remarcó— Y ahora estas junto a un tipo maldito, monstruoso que quiere ...— suspiró, procurando calmarse— Quiero que entiendas que estar aquí no es beneficioso para ti. Hay que destruir este vinculo.

Hinata enmudeció unos segundos, tal vez minutos —¿Co...mo sabes todo eso?.

—Te he estado observando desde hace tanto tiempo que siquiera serias capaz de imaginarlo— Ella lo observaba estática, sin poder creer lo que oía y de la boca que lo oía— Luego ocurrió lo que ocurrió y no sentí más que dolor. Tampoco sabes lo que es vivir con dolor.

—Des...de pequeña fui la niña del rincón— Sasuke se cruzó de brazos— En mi clan, en la academia , para las misiones. Esa prueba poco confiable que podremos tomar si no funciona el plan A, es Hinata Hyuga. Mi padre no dudó en descartarme cuando me vió crecer y eligió a mi hermana. A la academia ninja fui porque no había lugar donde depositarme, de mi clan Neji siempre fue el genio y Naruto siempre escogió a Sakura. Luego de razonar que tu habías puesto mi nombre en la lista de los entrenamientos, supe que a la primera persona que le tenia que demostrar que no volveré a ocultarme en un rincón es a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke caminó y observó por la ventaba — Pensé que jamás lo notarias. Te subestimé demasiado en el pasado, Hyuga.

—Y de toda esa amplia lista que enumeró antes, quiero decirle que de ninguna me he arrepentido. ¿Por qué destruir nuestro vinculo?. ¿Porque quiere destruir todo lo que no puede entender? si creando se obtienen mejores resultados— intentó hablar más lento —Y no lo quieres entender eres un tonto.

Él noto que ella lo había dejado de tratar como "usted". Se sintió fascinado —La tonta eres tu.

La tomó de los hombros quitandola del rincón, y retrocedió hacia atrás arrastrándola con él. Le indicó sentarse mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa —Mírame— le ordenó. Ella asintió y lo estudió mientras la ultima prenda de arriba se deslizaba por su pálido torso, el cabello húmedo se sudor, por la practica, se le había despeinado y pegado al cuello. No dejó de mirarla desde arriba mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, quitaba sus sandalias. Hinata analizó los mulos fuertes, temblando por dentro, pero sin quitar las pupilas de su lugar— Ahora ponte de pie— Ella automáticamente obedeció, mientras él se acostaba de lado le hizo un gesto con los ojos. No hacía falta explicarlo, se quitó las prendas temblorosa pero decidida. Sasuke la contemplaba neutral y ante la mortífera incógnita de no saber que ocurría en la mente de él, comenzó a verlo crecer. Desvió la mirada, completamente enrojecida y respirando agitada, y volvió sobre el rostro de Sasuke y los músculos de sus brazos desnudos. Sasuke se estiró y la acomodó sobre él. Sentada sobre él, sintió el calor de su firme vientre sobre su humedad, fue realmente perturbador y placentero. Tragó en secó mientras él le acarició la espalda desde el comienzo, lentamente pero con necesidad desesperante, presionando fuerte, hasta llegar a su muslos conde se aferró y se estiro para besarla, atrayendola consigo.

Las lenguas se enroscaron y se exploraron las cavidades, los labios se mordieron, los dedos se entrelazaron, la piernas se apretaron, la piel se erizó y de ambas bocas se escaparon dulces e incomprensibles sonidos mientras Sasuke acarició los pechos de su alumna.

Uchiha se apartó en seco y Hinata intentó retroceder, pero él la detuvo suavemente por el brazo. Se removió un poco de costado y tomó una najigata del costado de la cama. Hinata siquiera había notado anteriormente la presencia del arma junto a ella. Le tomó la mano, depositó el mango en ella y se la cerró. Dirigió la hoja de un espasmódico filo hacia su propia garganta y volvió a repetir el movimiento dos o tres veces.

Finalmente dijo— Esté movimiento es fatal, incluso para mi. No la sueltes, Hinata. Si las cosas salen más, matame.

...

La había estado observando desde hacía horas y no podía explicar el porque. Siempre la había despreciado y detestado, y cuando ella se ponía en modo soberbio soñó con verla así, como ahora. Invalida, lloriqueando, sintiéndose menos que cualquier ser en la tierra. Sin embargo sintió una desgarradora e implacable sensación de sortear las barras de la celda y arrojarse a ella para contener a Ino.

¿Que mierda era todo eso?. Acomodó su mascara ANBU mitad negra y observó a She, quien permanecía estoico. Sintió sus axilas quemar. ¿Por que querría colaborar con la odiosa Yamanaka, si jamás en su mente hubo otra que Hinata Hyuga?.

¿Sería un plan de la rubia controladora de mentes?. Imposible, era imposible que ella note que el era Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

Bien, no sé como excusarme ... en ciclos lectivos uno anda corto de tiempo. Pero seguir recibiendo favoritos, comentarios y demás ... pensé que aunque corto, debía llegar a escribir una continuación... es increíble ver las dimensiones a las que ha crecido el fic.

Voy a intentar seguir con lo que pueda. Perdón por los teclazos, cuando finalice el fic, lo voy a corregir desde el principio.

**¡Gracias por tanto apoyo!**

Y por otro lado, quiero recomendarles a los que se gastan en poner que esto es puro morbo ... que deberían abandonar la lectura si en este puro morbo no encuentran un rato agradable. Yo no dejaré de escribirlo, y mi mente se contamina cada día más con Games of Thrones jajaj. Se va a poner peor. Solo eso.


	13. Lo que ya sabemos

_Asesiname_

_Asesiname otra vez, con amor._

_Va a ser un día glorioso._

_Estamos pisando el borde_

_y siento que mi suerte pueda cambiar._

**_Capitulo_****_ 13: Lo que ya sabemos._**

Se notó misteriosamente envuelto en una alta y anormal temperatura. Creó un trayecto con su lengua que nació desde el ombligo de Hinata hasta acabar en el labio superior, sometiéndolo con una violencia lenta y desesperada, volviendo a instalarse dentro de su boca, hurgando en los más profundo. Buscando respuestas.

Tomaron aire.

Comenzaron a besarse otra vez, sin temores ni inhibiciones. Atropellándose. Iniciaron un profundo balanceo impaciente, que ya no contenía las ganas de ambos de unirse y finalmente transitar ese paraíso personal que juntos habían construido en el pasaje de los meses. Como si en el interior del otro encontrarían la medicina que curaría aquellos males que los azotaron durante sus dos décadas de hostil vida.

A veces la medicina es peor que la enfermedad. Hinata ya no podía sostener con firmeza el arma que le daría muerte a su Sensei. Una oleada de emociones extrañas la habían arrastrado a la orilla que siempre había querido llegar. No sentía vergüenza. Se había vuelto valerosa.

Sasuke le enroscó el antebrazo en la cintura y la elevó para llevarla más contra su piel, como si aun pudieran estar más cerca. Era esa inexplicable necesidad de tener al otro, que no se complace ni con la cercanía más pujante — Te necesito más cerca, aunque sea ... físicamente imposible ... es frustrante— le dijo su Sensei mientras las agitaciones y los movimientos toraxicos eran cada vez más evidentes, más escrupulosos. Las miradas se estacaron en los ojos ajenos y dejaron de ser ajenos. Ese sentido de pertenencia había regresado con una ímpetu devastadora. Sasuke elevó su otra mano y le delineó el labio superior, luego el inferior, luego introdujo su dedo indice en la boca enrojecida de Hinata, finalmente el dedo del medio también y empujó hasta el fondo. Cerró los ojos y sintió la pequeña lengua de ella juguetear con sus yemas, lo estaba provocando dulcemente y él creía perder la cordura en cualquier segundo, entonces suspiró profundo, ensanchando sus fosas nasales mientras retiraba los dedos impregnados en espesa saliva y los saboreó: absorbió todo el liquido de Hinata, lo disfrutó, suspiró aun más profundo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir una tonalidad rosasea. Nadie jamás hubiera creído que Uchiha Sasuke podría esbozar un gesto tan inocente.

Volvió a la seriedad exacta y calculadora. Trazó una circunferencia en uno de los pechos de ella, mientras la observa retorcerse bajo él, con los ojos entreabiertos, el rostro encendido, el flequillo pegado a la frente y enroscando las piernas de forma frenética, conteniendo el placer. Él no iba a pestañear, no quería malgastar un segundo de su vida, que por primera vez sintió jubilosa, dichosa, plena. Cuando acarició su bajo vientre el calor que este emanaba le quemó, las pupilas se le dilataron y dejó de divagar para ir al punto exacto. Introdujo suavemente ambos dedos en ella y la mueca de Hinata expreso dolor. Sasuke sintió una punzada volver y automáticamente escondió la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella. Conteniéndose y con sus ojos en un ardor ascendente, retiró el brazo libre de la cintura y afirmó el arma filosa en la mano temblorosa de Hinata. Masajeó suavemente el exterior de la intimidad, de forma muy lenta. Con la voz entrecortada y ronca le dijo —No dejaría de acariciarte nunca— volvió a saborear su mano y luego se relamió —Realmente quisiera comerte— dijo en un tono entre burlón y serio . Hinata lo miró con rostro desconcertado. Ese tipo era perverso, pero la gran parte de la sorpresa provenía de ella misma queriendo ver más de lo que podía hacer Sasuke Uchiha con ella. Una mezcla auto destructiva de ternura y enajenación. Una contradicción hermosa —¿Quieres seguir con esto?— cuestionó mirándola fijo — Debes saber que no hay marcha atrás. No querrás que haya marcha atrás.

—Definitivamente— respondió con voz débil pero firme. Sasuke alzó las cejas. ¿En que tipo de mujer se estaba convirtiendo la tonta Hinata Hyuga de la que siempre se sintió insoportablemente atraído?.

—Acabo de sentir una punzada—le informó sin dejar de mirarla fijo.

—Acabo de sentir miles—indicó con una tímida sonrisa — Me ... me gustas más de lo que puedo expresar, Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó una risotada que sonó a bufido y desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Escuchar esa ultima confesión y su nombre le había retorcido la entrañas—Comienzo a creer que eres la culpable de todos mis trastornos—confesó. Luego, de rodillas, separó sus piernas y cerró el ojo donde el sharingan comenzaba a manifestarse otra vez. Le dolía. Sentía que su lagrimal en cualquier momento explotaría.

Hinata cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al sentir un objeto cálido y duro entre sus muslos, y la respiración casi desencajada de su Sensei— Yo... también... intenté detestarlo ...— fue la última frase que logró articular.

—Lo sé —le dijo Sasuke, su ojo extrañamente comenzó a sangrar. No pudo darle más importancia que la de su mano enroscada en el cabello de Hinata, del olor que se emergía de ambos —Termina de volverme un jodido loco—dijo mientras se internaba suave pero firmemente en ella— Estas a ... punto ... de ¡LOGRARLO!. ¡MIERDA!—exclamó cuando finalmente se sintió envuelto por una cálida, viscosa y dulce fuerza placentera, que lo invitaba a ingresar más y más. Supo entonces que no conocería jamás sensación más certera, fuerte y extraordinaria, que la de unirse a Hinata. La chica que negó toda la vida, la chica que la vida le había negado.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Era el puto cielo.

Al contrario, ella solo pudo sentir una ola invasiva de dolor. —¡SASUKE!—gimió, y él, comenzó a moverse. No sabría describir ese dolor, tal vez se comparaba más bien con un ardor, tal vez no era una sensación tan terrible, tal vez comenzaba a sentirse como si quisiera más.

De hecho lo quiso. Quería a Sasuke Uchiha aun más cerca, aun más dentro. Soltó el arma, quedó olvidada en un rincón de la revuelta cama, se aferró con uñas a su espalda y descendió impulsiva hasta su cadera, donde lo empujo aun más.

Cuatro manos se recorrían desesperadas, arrastrando con ellas el sudor y la ambición de querer más. Hinata lamía descaradamente el cuello de Sasuke, degustando el sabor salado y el aroma, aplastando el rostro contra él para percibir la vibración de sus gruñidos. El volvió su rostro hacia ella y le regaló una sonrisa de dientes apretados y cerró los ojos sin poder disimular sus gestos de satisfacción pura. Cada sonido que se escapaba de la garganta de Hinata, creaba una nueva punzada.

Aun así su mente no se nubló con pensamientos turbios. Lo único que podía construir en su mente abrumada de sensaciones era el deseo de no querer detenerse nunca más. Sintió a Hinata temblar bajo él como una luna en el agua de un estanque. Se movió aun más rápido causando que las entrañas de ambos se retorcieran de regocijo y el sistema nervioso colapse en una extraña y placentera explosión. Un grito mutuo y desgarrador, se unió en sincronía.

Mientras Sasuke finalizaba sus movimientos que iban desacelerando, arrastró la lengua por los labios cerrados de ella y allí quedo estático. Acarició la espalda de ella, y la abrazó.

Se afirmaron temblorosamente en la realidad, rojos y mojados. El Sharingan cedió y las manos de ella se dirigieron, débiles, hacia él pálido rostro de Sasuke, dispersando el pequeño hilo de espesa sangre que había nacido del lagrimal, luego lo dirigió, sorpresivamente a su boca, sus labios se tiñeron de rojo oscuro. —Nada malo nos ocurrió, ahora estamos a mano— bromeó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño —¿Quien eres?.

—Su alumna—afirmó y ambos sonrieron, pero el gesto de Hinata se disolvió en uno de incomodidad.

—¿Que ocurre?— indagó serio.

—¿Puede quitarse de mi, Sensei? estoy... un poco adolorida—cuestionó algo sonrojada y Sasuke, inmediatamente, también sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Se retiró lentamente y estiró la manta sobre ellos, acomodándose junto a Hinata y cubriendo a ambos. Aun así el gesto de ella lucia confundido.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?—le dijo mientras la veía pestañear lentamente. Estaba exhausta y en cualquier momento se dormiría. Con total paz y tranquilidad, junto al tipo más peligroso para ella. Era increíble, era real ... jodidamente real. Nadie nunca había depositado esa confianza en él.

—¿Has... hecho esto con muchas chicas?— Preguntó con voz cansada y los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke tragó en seco ante la incomodidad— Bueno— dudó mostrando su lado inocente de niño incomodo—... tal vez...— y bufó molesto— Bueno, si. Pero nunca de esta for...

—¿Todas sentían un liquido descender de ellas?— cuestionó interrumpiéndolo ya más cerca del mundo de los sueños que del real—ardor— finalizó dormida.

Pensaba que era una torpe escena de celos y realmente le causaba agrado, pero ahora la miraba confundido — ¿Un liqu...?— Se preguntó. Alzó ambas cejas y sus ojos casi se salen de su órbita y rápidamente alzó la sabana para comprobar si llevaba puesto ...—¡MIERDA!—exclamó.

Observó al ser inocente junto a él dormir plácidamente. Ahora pudo comprender las enormes dimensiones de la inocencia de Hinata y sobre todo de que venía la maldición. Todo se había ido al séptimo circulo del infierno.

**...**

_Sasuke nunca pierde detalle. Tengo fé de que encontrará una solución rápida y volverá con Hinata. Ambos serán de mucha ayuda._ Pensó frente al complejo penitenciario. Había evadido todo tipo de limitación y seguridad, de forma extraordinaria. Pero aun así no se contentaba ni se percataba de los logros que hacia tiempo venia consiguiendo. Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura merodeaban su cabeza, sus nombres, apellidos, y voces no lo abandonan por un instante. El rigor de saber que podría perderlos en cualquier instante, lo empujaban a la demencia y Shikamaru lo sabía, por eso había fundado un plan inspirado en la desobediencia de Naruto.

Los barrotes lo separaban de los ojos apagados de Sakura. Inmensa en un genjutsu extraño ... ella era lo suficientemente capaz de evadir ese tipo de ilusiones, pero esa precisamente la mantenía ajena a la realidad, recostada sobre un húmedo rincón. Era una técnica especialmente hecha para ella. Todo lo habían creado fundado en ellos, sus oponentes los habían estado observando, más de lo que ellos mismos los observaron. Un contragolpe perfecto, un escupitajo para arriba, errores donde no existía margen. Imperdonable.

—He gastado el tiempo en decir muchas boberias y no decirte que en realidad todo lo que me importa eres tu—murmuró sosteniendo un barrote con dedos temblorosos, lo soltó de un tirón y sin respirar —Y ahora el que puedas comprender la dimensión de mis sentimientos se ven tan lejano— suspiró y agacho la cabeza, auto condenándose— Perdóname por no hacértelo saber con anterioridad... perdóname por todo. Pronto te diré las palabras mágicas— fue el último sonido que resonó en los claustros. Una mano oscura lo había capturado de atrás.

Ino rozaba la desesperación. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y suelto, sus ojos hinchados y se sentía fea e impotente. En años de riguroso entrenamiento nunca se anticipó al temor que provocaba el encierro, y la incertidumbre del afuera ¿que ocurría con quienes estaban del otro lado?, ¿que ocurriría con ella? el horror del futuro incierto. Se planteo, y se replanteo, y se convenció que debería mantenerse en silencio. Sin dar indicios de nada. Lo último que querría perder antes que su resplandeciente sonrisa era su digno orgullo, pero ese guardia que la observaba por días la estaba desquiciando y se había convertido para ella, en el gran símbolo representativo de la destrucción de Konoha y del enorme fracaso de los once, o de los que quedaban. Había proyectado todo su odio en esa figura. No la perdía de vista, no esbozaba gesto, siquiera podía distinguir algún movimiento proveniente de la respiración. ¿Estaba vivo?. Pero había algo ... un indicio ... un detalle ... un no sabía qué, que hacía que ese centinela le resultara familiar. Los ojos, la mirada, ¿lo gestual?._ Ino, estas imaginando cosas_. Apenas podía distinguir los pequeños orificios por donde el tipo la miraba... ¿que estúpidos gestos imaginaba?.

Se paró contrariada, su cabello largo y suelto flameó como una bandera guerrillera y con ambas manos sujetas de los barrotes, estampo el rostro contra estos. Iniciando un duelo de miradas. Odio contra neutralidad.

Kiba se estremeció e intentó disimularlo rápidamente. Demás esta decir que She lo noto y le dirigió una mirada interrogatoria.

—No suelo manipular con precisión un clon a semejante distancia— aclaró.

—¿Que te pone una nervioso?— cuestionó She sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Es solo ... creó que una compañera me reconoció... o esta al borde de hacerlo.— luego de un prolongado silencio continuó—Algún día Hinata comprenderá que todo es por su bien.

—No puedes el evitar nombrarla constantemente. Hasta en diálogos donde no encajaría, lo haces.

—Siempre ha sido así. Desde que tengo memoria— frunció el ceño— para ambos.

—¿Por qué ahora Sasuke decide tomar cartas en el asunto tan tarde?. Si es que siempre ha tenido sentimientos por Hinata— ante el silencio de Kiba, aclaró—puede que sea una pregunta tonta.

—Créeme que no le temía, ni me sentía inseguro con su presencia. Naruto siempre fue el foco de atención de Hinata y yo me he roto la madre queriendo parecerme a él. Supongo que por eso, osea por Naruto, el desertor no se molestaba en actuar más de lo normal, me refiero a lo que haría un niño atraído por una niña... no sé, ¿molestarla?, ¿regalarle un helado?. Sasuke siempre actuó como un adulto. Siempre vivió abrumado por el dolor y ante semejante perdida, y teniendo conocimiento de los sentimientos de ella por Naruto, no tuvo intenciones de acercarse a Hinata. Eso si, siempre la estaba mirando. Cuando volvió a la aldea se mantuvo aun más distante que antes, más sumido en las sombras. Pero nunca dejó de mirarla. Sus ojos estaban enterrados en ella— mientras esquivaba obstáculos, She parecía estar totalmente atento a las explicaciones de Kiba— Si me lo preguntas, me cuesta creer que Sasuke, después de vivir tanto tiempo sumido en el odio, sea capaz de amar. Creo que hay otra cosa que los mantiene en una constante insistencia para con Hinata... ya lo sabes.

—Dijiste que nunca hizo nada para atraerla. ¿Como estimas que le interesa Hinata? si solo la observaba. Todos miramos todo. Somos ninjas.

—No hace falta actuar. ¡Te lo acabo de explicar!. El siempre estaba cerca. El siempre la estaba analizando. No es amor ... es ... algo maldito, algo que no puede ser sano. Y tiene que ver con todo este embrollo de sus ojos. Lo huelo. El aroma es asqueroso. ¡Intente explicarle a Hinata! ¡intenté alejarla de él! —se arrebató— siempre pensó que estaba paranoico y ahora mira como terminó.

—Creo que todos sabemos lo suficiente, no necesitamos saber más. Tenemos que ser lo suficientemente objetivos para sacar conclusiones. ¿Tu has pensando algo?.

—¿Pensar que?. No puedo ... no quiero ... no tengo valor crear una idea que se que puede ser fatal para Hinata— explicó Inuzuka lastimosamente— solo quiero encontrarla y llevarla conmigo, lejos de ese ser repugnante.

—¿Quieres saber que pienso? — Kiba asintió atento, aunque no le había ganado respeto a She, le había parecido un tipo sabio —Pienso que todos tenemos una forma particular y única de enamorarnos. Y tu y Sasuke se parecen.

—Dos cosas— sentenció— Primero no me compares ... y aunque me agradaría tener el rostro de niño rebelde de Sasuke, y su fuerza inhumana ... él esta maldito, esta podrido, esta jodido y defectuoso— casi escupió— Es incapaz de querer.. y de ahí lo segundo: es imposible que Sasuke Uchiha quiera.

—No quiero parecer un romántico idealista, ni he tenido muchas novias — aclaró— Pero es que en estos asuntos la lógica, lo racional, no cuentan. Nadie actúa como un ser normal bajo el enamoramiento. ¿Que haces tu aquí?.

Kiba tragó en seco —Yo... bueno ... es que...

—Es que nada Inuzuka. Te has opuesto al plan de tus amigos, estas lejos de tu hogar con alguien que no conoces para enfrentarte al tipo más poderoso de la nación. Mírame el rostro— enseñó parte de sus quemaduras, Kiba desvió la mirada —Mira mi cuerpo. Sabes de lo que es capaz y aun sigues caminando. Cada paso que estas dando te condena a una muerte dolorosa.

El ninja de marcas en el rostro agachó la cabeza.

—Aun así no me refiero a Hinata— Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente hacia el césped que se movía bajo ellos —Lo que no nombras, lo que ocultas, es lo real. No has abandonado tu puesto del lado de esa jodida e insoportable rubia. ¿La detestas verdad?— Kiba intentó silenciar a She pero apenas murmuró — ¡Déjame expresarte solo esto!. Temes por ella y no tienes oportunidad de llegar bien al siguiente pueblo. Agotas tu chacra en vano por alguien que no asumes que quieres, un así NO te apartas de ella. Es estúpido ¿verdad?. Es como cuando eres niño y sacrificas tres cuadras más para pasar por la casa de la niña que te gusta para verla después de la escuela, sabiendo que estas muy hambriento y que la posibilidad de verla es nula. Y que aun si la vieras ella no se fijaría en ti. Y que jamás reconocerás que hiciste tres cuadras demás para verla. Simplemente no quieres contradecirte. Los niños juegan con sus Kunais, no espían niñas. Claro que no. Tu proteges a Hyuga Hinata, jamás pensarías en la bonita y fastidiosa rubia. Pero ahí estas junto a ella en la celda... caminaste tres cuadras demás Inzuka. Vas en busca de Hinata porque te crees responsable de no haberla retenido a tiempo, pero no estas protegiendo a Hinata, estas protegiendo a Ino. Sufriendo porque ese clon se mantenga cuidándola del resto de los anbus. Te detestas por no poder controlar tus impulsos, la detestas porque el solo verla te lleva a hacer cosas estúpidas. No puedes correrte de su lado. Así es como te sientes, así es como se siente Sasuke. Porque ambos están enamorados.

Kiba Inuzuka frenó su marcha, el corazón le latía rápido, pensó que en cualquier momento lo vomitaría—Yo quiero a Hinata Hyuga.

—La quieres, no lo dudo. Pero la quieres porque primero quisiste a Naruto, quisiste ser como él, quisiste que todos te vieran como él y entre ellos estaba Hinata. Hinata es la proyección de los ojos de Ino que siempre se te fueron negados por Sasuke. Era estúpido intentar ser como Sasuke, fracasaste desde un inicio. Por eso estas tras él y lo odias a él y no a Naruto, por eso estas junto a Ino.

—¡Estas estúpidamente loco!— comenzó a elevar el tono de voz— ¡¿Porque hubiera querido ser como Naruto?!. Todos antes lo detestaban...lo único bueno que sabía hacer era ... fastidiar ... a... Sas... Sasuke —She sonrió ladinamente a ver como su compañero se había respondido solo— ¡Oye! ¿como sabes que Ino estaba enamorada de Sasuke?.

—No es difícil de deducir— Kiba negó con la cabeza, resignado y comenzó a correr pasandole por al lado, adelantandose. She le gritó— ¡Me gusta tener razón!. Solo eso.

—Me quieres barrer del lado de Hinata— opinó cuando el rubio estuvo a la par.

—Fué Sasuke quien nos barrió. Recuerda que Hinata fue tras él porque así lo decidió. Pero nadie te moverá de Ino, si realmente eres capaz de aceptar lo que sabes de una vez.

**...**

No despertó como en un cuento de hadas. Tuvo una reacción rápida que la obligó a sentarse en la cama. Si había soñado algo no lo recordaba. El dolor propio de su actos anteriores se hizo notar junto la radiante luz del sol. Se había dormido muy temprano, lo suficiente para no cenar y así prosiguió. La habitación estaba fría y vacía, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sasuke cumplía todo lo que anunciaba, y de eso no la cabía la menor duda. Desnuda, rodeó la cama y detectó un bulto sobre la pequeña mesa ratona. Un paquete que abrió con el ceño fruncido. Primero encontró una remera azul oscura sin mangas y entallada bajo los pechos, la apartó, también encontró un short deportivo y elástico negro, junto a él, las muñequearas negras de Sasuke pero de un tamaño para sus brazos.

Hinata no encontraba explicación. Contrariada, se dispuso a enrollar la remera y un pequeño papel planeó hasta sus pies. Lo atrapó antes de que haga contacto con el suelo. Su lectura se ejecutó en su mente con la voz de su Sensei: **_Supongo que lo sabía pero no tenía el valor para entenderlo. Y me disculpo por no preguntar si querías formar parte de esto._**

Hinata desvió la mirada totalmente confundida y volvió al papel. No era el estilo del Uchiha dejar recados y menos tan profundos, pero conocía la letra de su Sensei. Además esas palabras la estaban confundiendo.

**_Pero ahora eres parte y yo debo resolver esto que finalmente logré entender anoche, gracias a ti. Sé que con él te las arreglaras sola hasta la aldea. Te has vuelto fuerte._**

—¿Con él?— se preguntó en voz alta y comenzó a observar en todas las direcciones, torpemente buscaba una figura humana cuando sus ojos colisionaron con un rincón de la habitación y el chokuto de Sasuke Uchiha envainado —Nunca podría ser— se dijo y caminó hasta allí en estado hipnótico. Levantó el arma por el mango, con una sola mano, divorciandola de la vaina y este resplandeció con el símbolo Uchiha gravado. Definitivamente era la más importante arma de Sasuke. Quedó unos segundos cayendo en la cuenta de que él le había confiado un preciado objeto y volvió a mirar el papel para concluir su lectura.

_**No separaré las cosas que van juntas. Pronto volveré por ustedes. **_

—Ustedes ...—repitió con voz temblorosa —Ustedes ...— reiteró abandonando el arma y tambaleando temblorosa hasta la mesita. Un nudo doloroso se le forjó el pecho y los lagrimales comenzaron a picar. Estaba entendiendo todo y era terrible. La maldición, el propósito de la maldición y la partida por tiempo indefinido de Sasuke. Si realmente estaba sucediendo lo que interpretó... moriría de miedo en ese instante. Sasuke le había confiado la misión más grande su vida,_ ya que tal vez ... ahora ella no era una sola vida._ Mareada volvió a desenrrollar la remera oscura, la dió vuelta torpemente y allí estaba dibujado el símbolo Uchiha. Era la ropa que portaba Mikoto en la imagen del cuadro que vio aquella noche ... era para ella.

Un alud interno la destrozó y en un temblor histérico comenzó a llorar casi convulsionando —No puedo con esto— soltó desparramándose en el suelo helado, abrazó la ropa— No puedo con algo así.

Luego de varias horas, alisó la remera y el símbolo del clan más prestigioso y extinto de Konoha resplandeció. Acomodó las largas muñequeas negras y el chokuto en su espalda. La voz de Sasuke le penetró la mente una vez más: **Ahora eres parte... volveré por ustedes.**

Tragó en secó y mumuró — Ustedes... —agachó la cabeza y miró su barriga aterrada— Somos nosotros— Abrió la puerta y partió hacia Konoha.

_Volveré siempre a verte por amor, y porque así lo siento._

* * *

Me gusta la idea de poner frases al final también.

Formo parte de muchos grupos cerrados SasuHina en FB y siempre alguien pregunta por fics SasuHina, y les recomiendan los mismos, que por supuesto son **excelentes** fics pero ya los leyeron. Como sé que mucho de ustedes forman parte, y como yo no opino mucho en grupos... les encargo que cuando gusten recomienden el Septimo ... que no le quedarán más de cinco capítulos para terminar.

Y tal vez eso me aliente a seguir (soborno). jaja

Gracias por siempre estar... gracias gracias gracias. Los adoro. En el próximo les contesto a todos como realmente lo merecen...

**Au Revoir.**


	14. No le temas a esas cosas

_ Querido, encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate. Deja que consuma de ti tu todo. Deja que se adhiera a tu espalda y te agobie hasta la eventual nada. Deja que te mate, y deja que devore tus restos. _

_Porque de todas las cosas que te matarán, lenta o rápidamente, es mucho mejor ser asesinado por un amante_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NO LE TEMAS A ESAS COSAS.**_

Correr, despegar, volar, desaparecer, borrarse, aniquilarse. Las lagrimas trazaban surcos que se desvanecían en el aire. Las hojas despegaban de la tierra a su paso. Iba tan rápido como jamás pudo, sus piernas cortas eran las más ágiles de la academia, pero aseguraría que nunca nadie lo había visto tan veloz como esa noche. Ya llevaba un largo tramo recorriendo el bosque, queriendo olvidar esa pesadilla. Era de madrugada, un niño pequeño no debería andar porque si en cualquier parte, siendo hijo del clan más prestigioso de la aldea se veía tres veces más propenso, a secuestros y resentimientos viejos, que cualquiera. Que más da, su clan ya no existía y él ya había dejado de ser pequeño, sin quererlo. Quería librarse de las imágenes sanguinolentas, los quejidos de dolor, las kunais atravesando la carne humana, los ojos de Itachi.

Los ojos de Itachi.

En ese momento, dio de lleno con un extraño y blandito blanco que arrojó bastante lejos. Cuando volvió en sí, noto a una niña, tal vez de su misma edad, frotándose la frente en la lejanía. Secó sus lagrimas y se aproximó a la muchacha que había chocado. Porque a pesar de haber pasado un mes de la peor masacre, que la historia de Konoha registra, él todavía no se había convertido en el monstruo que hoy creía que era. Lo que vio repentinamente dejó atrás su recuerdos: la niña estaba deshidratada, fatigada y muy golpeada. Aun así conservaba un aspecto tierno, casi angelical.

—¿Que te ha ocurrido?— indagó estirándole la mano. Ella solo pemanecio en su lugar, era evidente que no tenia fuerza para levantarse. Así que con ojos curiosos él se sentó frente a ella, provocando un extraño sonrojo en su sucio rostro.

—Yo ... entrenaba— contestó desviando la mirada.

—¿Desde cuando?.

—Dos días ... creo.

El pequeño Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —¿Seguidos?

—Si

—Estas loca... em...

—Hyuga... Hinata— se presentó.

—Yo soy Uchiha...

—Uchiha Sasuke— interrumpió— ... vamos a la misma academia.

—Oh..

Sasuke se percató de que los ojos enormes y grises de esta tal muchacha que decía conocerlo, se tornaron brillosos y no dejaban de recorrerlo —Estabas llorando— le acusó sin más.

—Claro que no— se negó molesto y avergonzado.

—No le temas a esas cosas.

**...**

Aplastó con el tenedor el puré de papas para enfriarlo,venia repitiendo esta acción desde hacía una hora. Su garganta no admitía más que algún líquido y de mucha casualidad no le dolía tragarlo. Emprendido su camino de regreso, tras dos meses, se detuvo a almorzar en el indicio de civilización más cercana que encontró. Una aldea de mala muerte, pero con un claro espíritu familiar donde madres y niños correteaban por todo el patio de comidas. Suspiró culpando a la ironía. _"¡Joder! .. es la ironía otra vez"_ solía exclamar Sasuke, por lo bajo, cuando algo les salia mal. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero el nudo doloroso e invasivo que tragaba cada vez que recordaba la posibilidad de que ahora este transportando una vida en su abdomen le quemaba como una braza la piel pálida, la marcaba.

Las contradicciones eran un lastre que la hundían en el miedo. Era tan joven, tan inexperta y realmente ¿estaba preparada para cuidar de un ser?, ¿para formar parte de la vida de una persona que a pesar de conocerla desde la infancia, realmente no sabia de quien se trataba hasta hacía pocos meses? y aunque una cuestión no estaba intrínsecamente unida con la otra, ella los conectaba. Otra vez estaba pensando que sola no podía, así que un golpe de orgullo Uchiha le subió y sin notarlo comió el puré de tres cucharadas. Despegó el alimento de su garganta bebiendo dos vasos de agua fresca, de forma escandalosa.

Todos la estaban mirando. Evitó un inadmisible sonrojo y sin despegar la mirada de la barra depositó el dinero que correspondía por su almuerzo. Se limito a dar un amargo_ "gracias por la comida"_ y trazó enormes zancadas nerviosas pero firmes hacia la salida. El silencio de la curiosidad humana se disolvió cuando cruzó la puerta del lugar y el mundo se desenvolvía con total normalidad en las calles, devolviéndola a su insignificancia rutinaria.

Descargó todas sus pertenencias y estiró las piernas bajo la frondosidad de un apartado árbol. Abrió su mochila y se centró en el mapa. Se sintió más pesada pero lo ignoró. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar y lo había estado evadiendo desde hacía días. Pensar todo, en su totalidad, pensar cada parte. No sabía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, es que siempre lo habían hecho todo por ella. La inseguridad volvía, pretenciosa molestia que no se dignaba a abandonarla. ¿Cual sería el camino apropiado hacia Konoha? donde no pudiera ser detenida, recordando que era una fugitiva, necesitaba un trayecto libre de autoridades. ¿Como llegar a Konoha y explicar su difícil situación con Sasuke, sin que la capturen y la enclaustren en una celda por toda la eternidad?. ¡Que decir delante de su clan, delante de sus compañeros!. ¿Como saber si realmente estaba pasando lo que Sasuke quiso dar a entender?. Eran muchas ideas para procesar, desmenuzar, racionalizar.

Su vida hoy era su mayor desafío. ¡Ingenua! y ella que había creído que ingresar a ese entrenamiento seria quizá el acontecimiento más radical de su vida. Pero no debería permanecer redundante en estas cuestiones que la estaban enroscando y obligandola a girar en espiral hacía un embudo que la escupiría en medio de la desesperación.

Tenía una clara misión asignada. Por un Kage o no, era hora de cumplirla. Bajó el mapa repentinamente. Creyó sentir la incomoda sensación que implica una mirada ajena y desconfiada, de forma casi imperceptible se subió a la rama más alta del árbol y oteo el lugar empuñando su katana. Solo el cuchichello de las aves por las horas tranquilas de la tarde y algún otro insecto fueron los sonidos esperables. Tampoco era una buena situación para ponerse paranoica...

Paranoica, insegura, sin tener noción de que pensar y como pensar. Aboyó el mapa, pero no se abandonaría a su suerte. Que tal como venía, era traicionera. Confiaría en lo aprendido.

**...**

Tras largo tiempo de sobornos y amenazas en las sombras, había logrado encontrar la casa de la infancia del maldito viejo psicópata. Solamente las grandes deidades saben la sangre que tuvo que ver correr por esos dias. Ya era suficiente de eso, y aunque en toda su vida había sentido la necesidad de detener sus impulsos sanguinarios, hoy día solo quería resolver todo ese embrollo, sentir fluir su autocontrol otra vez e ir por Hinata. O por lo que habia hecho de ella.

De todas las cosas que sus ojos malditos habían imaginado, lo peor sucedido es lo que nunca vio venir. Hinata haciéndose cargo no solo de una pequeña y frágil vida, si no del heredero más poderoso de la historia. Suponiendo que no es poca cosa ser el ejemplar de un clan extinto de ojos poderosos, si tu linea materna es puramente Hyuga, estas jodidamente condenado a que te quieran arrancar los ojos a donde sea que vayas. Además, si Hinata realmente estaba embarazada, mucho ser perverso la acecharía para emplearla para quien sabe qué. Pero Hinata es astuta. Confía en la astucia Hyuga. Es lo suficientemente inocente para no reparar que se había ido dentro de ella y que eso estaba trayendo consecuencias catastróficas, pero ha aprendido a manipular y utilizar miles de técnicas en pocos meses. Definitivamente esa chica era una mezcla rara, y más enrarecida se ponía la situación cuando recodaba que en ella se podría estar gestando su hijo.

Carne de su carne.

Se le retorcían las tripas de una sensación deliciosa, que detestaba.

Nunca había sentido estados de ánimos tan elevados. ¿Por qué les tocaba ahora y todos juntos?. Tampoco podía abandonar pasajes de su única noche juntos, las visiones y las pesadillas que habían desaparecido, el calor, los líquidos, los colores, los sonidos, la suavidad. Hinata Hyuga lo estaba arrastrando hacia la demencia ciclópea. Sus ojos suplicantes... demandando más, quiere más, quiere todo.

¡La quiere, ahora!

Resopló e intentó poner sus mente en el objetivo. Se estaba volviendo un demente. Apenas quedaban unas casas sumidas en el olvido de la niebla. La tercera de la izquierda de el último grupo que había visto tenía que ser. Humilde, de aspecto húmedo pero sin perder la calidez del hogar. Sin dudas eran los datos. No entraría por la puerta, no era su estilo. Ingresó con un sigilo espectral por una de las pequeñas ventanas de vidrios rajantes. Helaba allí. Como si hiciera más frió de lo que hacía fuera. Recordó cuando hurgaba en su propia casa con Hinata, recordó cuando la acorraló, recordó las visiones horribles aplacadas por la dulzura de un beso, recordó.

—¡Concentráte idiota!— se reprimió. Realmente las cosas estaban volviéndose extrañas. Él no solía ser un tipo disperso. Hurgó por todo el lugar, entre las alacenas polvorientas y los frascos que guardaban sustancias demasiadas echadas a perder, hurgó cajones, revolvió pilas de papeles que leyó velozmente con su sharingan, el cual parecía funcionar sin alteraciones lejos de la Hyuga. Revisó hasta el más infimo claustro, su rostro ya se encontraba polvoriento y la ira que lo comenzaba a frustrar le volvía la respiración agitada. ¡Todo iba tan mal! y notó que el asunto estaba todavía más complejo cuando vio a su ave mensajera posarse en la ventana.

Naruto era una rata, no importaba que veneno potente uses para alejarlas, siempre esta regresando. En realidad no, en realidad no regresa porque nunca se va. Siempre esta ahí. Reconocería su retorcida y malformada letra donde fuera, pero no se detuvo en minimidades, frunció el ceño de forma áspera, aquella noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa: **Konoha fue tomada.**

**...**

—Gracias—dijo con voz dulce pero chillona—¿Desea llevar algo más?— indagó la dueña del negocio mientras juntaba las vengas, ungüentos, alimentos y demás artículos de subsistencia que Hinata había seleccionado, y se encaminaba detrás de la tierra.

—Nada por ahora— sonrió Hinata—Gracias a usted— devolvió la cortesía mientras recorría los estantes para matar el tiempo que la empleada tardaría en envolver sus nuevas adquisiciones. Debería administrar bien el dinero que Sasuke le habia dejado, si es que quería llegar sana a su aldea natal.

Se detuvo en una enorme vitrina con frasquitos de todos los tamaños y colores, algunos no muy agradables. Había menjunjes para el dolor de ojos, para el amor, para el desamor, para la valentía. Hinata alzó una ceja, en otro momento se los hubiera bebido a todos. De repente sus ojos se cerraron en una botellita, corrió el vidrio y la sostuvo, sin notar el impulso quedó observándola "_Prevenga un embarazo_".

—Se bebe después de haber ... ya sabe. Surge efecto hasta luego de una semana ... me han dicho— se explicó apresuradamente la muchacha que nunca sintió venir.

—¿Cuanto tarda una mujer en darse cuenta de que está...?.

—Bien ...— sospesó la chica divertida— Lo que siempre dicen... nauseas... mareos... asco a olores que antes adorabas— Hinata tensó sus labios, hasta ahora no había sentido nada de eso— pero lo sientes luego de varios meses—agregó—Aunque déjame decirte, yo pienso que si hay algo creándose dentro tuyo, eres la primera en detectarlo. El amor incondicional que comienzas a sentir se gesta desde el primer instante , eso es algo que no puedes ignorar.

Los ojos se le entrecerraron y analizaron su propio reflejo: una pobre joven sumida en el pánico y la desesperación, pero había un brillo extraño, una chispa interna que luchaba por avivarse. Devolvió el frasco a su lugar y volvió sobre el mostrador, donde la bolsa yacía lista.

Había visto una estanteria de hermosos muñecos. Tan realistas que causaban algo de impresión. Mako, comentó que con su hermana eran famosas en el pueblo por sus muñecos. Hasta venian de aldeas lejanas para adquirirlos. Entonces fué cuando surgió en Hinata Hyuga el primer sentimiento que le ablandó el cuerpo entero. Si realmente estaba embarazada. ¿Sería una niña?. ¿Volvería algún día a la aldea junto a Sasuke por una muñeca para su pequeña?.

Mientras Hinata revolvía su monedero para poder pagar, la comerciante continuó con el minucioso estudio que había emprendido desde que la vio ingresar. Cabello oscuro, casi azabache con tonos azulados, la piel traslucida, una piel tan blanca como pocas veces de veía, los ojos extremadamente oscuros ... su atuendo ... le recordaba a alguien —¿A qué aldea dijiste que pertenecías?— interrogó con un semblante más que serio. La Hyuga percibió dicho cambio radical al instante. Controla no haber sufrido un descuido emocional y desactivado el justsu que le cambiaba el color de los ojos, existió un segundo de interrupción en el que ambas coetáneas se observaron serias. Hinata sonrió —De Konoha.

La muchacha también sonrió —Me recuerdas a Uchiha Sasuke.

Las entrañas se Hinata se comprimieron y se le dificultó crear una respuesta inmediata —¿Uchiha Sasuke?.

—Claro— aseguró y un leve sonrojo hizo que el rostro de la joven contrastara con su castaño cabello —Tu piel, y tu forma de vestirte. También tus ojos.

—¿Lo conociste?.

—En la cuarta guerra, tomamos la arriesgada decisión con mi hermana de ir a verlo. Jamás podrías imaginar lo hermoso, fuerte y macabro que es—explicó con aires fascinados casi obsesivos

Hinata alzó ambas cejas, una mueca entre burlona y sorprendida se apoderaron de ella —Estoy segura que no.

—Bueno el punto es que me recuerdas demasiado a él —afirmó con un extraño tono de voz. Hinata sin perder su lado amable extendió el dinero, el que la muchacha tomó y mientras guardaba en la casa registradora prosiguió con sus extraños comentarios —Si mi hermana estaría aquí no dudaría en secuestrarte. Todas morirían por una pequeña muñeca Uchiha—aseguró con un brillo en la mirada.

—Bi... bien, lamento no ser Uchiha— fué todo lo que supo decir.

— Luces como uno.

— Es un clan extinto. Y Sasuke desaparece seguido de la aldea. No creo que logres ver a una mujer Uchiha. Lo siento.

— Es lamentable. Siempre quise hacer una muñeca basada en ese clan.

Hinata tomó su vuelto intentando no rozar la mano de la empleada y comenzó a retroceder, dudando si es que había ocultado bien los emblemas Uchiha de la ropa. Dió dos pasos hacia atrás y lo único que retumbó en la tienda fue él —Muchas gracias— que casi chilló hasta irse.

La muchacha sonrió de lado. Hinata suspiró tres cuadras lejos. Eso había sido un nuevo grado de morbosidad fanática. Parece que Sasuke ahora era una estrella mundial, y que en la niebla todavía no se había corrido la voz de que había vuelto a ser un fugitivo.

**...**

Sasuke sintió unas implacables ganas de arrancarse la cabeza con la pared de esas ruinas de olor pésimo. Pero seria una señal de fracaso que ni a el mismo se lo demostraría. La realidad era evidente, no sabía como continuar, no entendía del todo porque lado se le escapó el control a los de Konoha, y Hinata iba camino allí. Golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un lento agrietamiento pero un temblor potente. Mandó al diablo la maldición, primero la pondría a salvo, luego se arrancará los ojos.

Literalmente se arrancará los ojos para protegerla.

El temblor comenzó cuando el sombrío y decepcionado chico emprendió su marcha, y al pasar por uno de los pasillos, un cuadro, como cosa del destino irónico, se rompió en miles de astillas vidriosas frente a él. Hubiera sido de mínima importancia cuando notó la resplandeciente imagen de Hanzo de muy joven, con una extravagante túnica. Tomó el cuadro sin importar los rasguños que sus restos le provocaban en las yemas. Reconocería el símbolo camuflado entre otros. Estudió todos los templos de la nación para una misión anterior: el templo oculto de la niebla y de la hoja.

—Alianzas estúpidas que solo traen problemas— Opinó. Ahora su mente estaba en una encrucijada real. Otra vez el páramo mental. ¿Consolidar la seguridad de Hinata o terminar con la maldición?. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, al no ser cumplidas, la llevaría a un pésimo final.

No se inmutó ante un templo que se había vuelto un verdadero contenedor de sangre, mucha de ella inocente. Para Sasuke el fin justificaba a los medios, y si todos los integrantes de lugar no lo dejarían pasar por las buenas, su prioridad era destapar la hoya rápido para poder volver por la salud de su familia. Pensar en una familia le provocó una sensación mucho más intensa que el ultimo quejido de dolor ante él. Aun así, esta vez intentó prometerse que no aniquilaría a nadie más. Había tirado todos sus años de reivindicación en menos de una semana.

Deambuló por pasillos y claustros, intentando sacar por deducción dónde podía estar en salón exacto que buscaba. Así estuvo por horas hasta dar en la tecla. Claramente un lugar inmaculado como ese no se escondería tras una puerta que diga "_entre a saludar a invocar a los antiguos monjes_", pero tampoco se lo imaginó tan laberíntico.

El lugar era minimalista y pequeño, aun así un eco extraño se hacia de todos sus movimientos. Como si la inmensidad se encontrara escondida bajo el sello, el mismo que del traje de Hanzo, en medio del lugar, junto a unas velas y algunos otros objetos colgantes. Sin más, hincado frente a la marca borrosa, se armó de su kunai y esta destiló de brillo luego de abrir una considerable herida la palma de su mano. No perdería el tiempo vertiendo gotas, si quería que funcione daria bastante de su sangre acompañada por un par de sellos.

Cuando la boja de humo se despejó, un hombre pálido, con cejas finas y ojos oscuros se levantó de la nada. Tenía una enorme túnica blanca —El menor de los Uchiha. También diría el mejor— a pesar de su aspecto soberbio, tenia un tono burlón a hablar.

Sasuke lo observó de forma neutral —Que bueno que me reconoces, porque exijo una explicación.

—No te veo merecedor de exigir nada— le dijo luego de ver al chico cubierto de sangre. Observó también el traje de Anbu y recordó a Itachi Uchiha —Vienes por eso. Definitivamente vienes por eso. Ni siquiera te asombra estar frente a la presencia de un sabio monje muerto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja—Y aun cree que existe algo que me pueda sorprender. Realmente no sabe quien soy.

El monje esbozó una sonrisa ladina —Sabia que vendrías.

—Y también especulo con que sepa el por qué— añadió sarcástico.

—El Okoru te tiene a mal traer— afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

—Parece que esta porquería de enfermedad tiene nombre.

—Todos lo tenemos. Por ejemplo el mio es Uchiha Baru.

Sasuke también se cruzó de brazos —Por qué tampoco impresiona que hayas sido un Uchiha.

—Y como tal considero lógico que hayas hecho semejante matanza solo para responder tus preguntas. Aunque eso no dice que sea lo correcto.

—Los gajes del oficio— respondió con total neutralidad —Hanzo, quien fue tu discípulo, tiene la culpa. Y a los idiotas que se les ocurre hacer templos comunes y compartir información entre aldeas. Ridículos.

— ¿Has venido a insultarme?. Hanzo, en el fondo, es un niño confundido como tu.

— Su confusión se esta comiendo a Konoha.

—Y la tuya a todos quienes se atraviesan en tu camino— Sasuke desvió la mirada— Bien, sin mas preámbulos. Te escucho.

—Qué es esto, por qué a mi, por qué con un Hyuga— soltó sin ponerle énfasis de interrogación. Se sentía totalmente fastidiado. Creía que había sido mucho tiempo perdido solo para lidiar con un antepasado de la rama idiota de los Uchiha.

— Dirás, con una Hyuga.

Con una palabra, Sasuke, dio marcha atrás a su pensamiento anterior.—Exacto. Por qué con Hinata.

—Porque tu primer amor tiene el poder para manipular tu poder— respondió con total serenidad mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

Se arrebató. ¿Manipular su poder? —No es un poder, es una maldición.

—En efecto, pero se convierte en un arma de lujo si sabes encontrarle la función. Siéntete alagado, no todos los Uchiha podemos tener el Okoru.

—No he estado enamorado de Hinata de niños, siquiera creo estarlo ahora. Debes estar confundiéndote de maldiciones. Ustedes siempre fueron un clan lleno de retorcidas ideas. Se matan entre ustedes, se traicionan.

— ¿Que tan seguro estas de eso?.

— La vida me ha hecho inmune a buenos sentimientos. Y cada vez que me surgen de algún lado los anulo. Me causan malestar.

Baru volvió a sonreir —La leyenda dice que el Uchiha que creo el Okoru, sufrió un increíble caso de corazón roto, la chica de sus sueños lo abandonó por su hermano. Así fue como creo este poder fuera de serie. Tu maldición, como la llamas, nace de una mezcla fantástica entre odio y amor.

— Ahórrate las clásicas historias de hadas. Y deja de sonreírme como si esto fuera una tontería. Dime como hacer para no dañar a Hinata.

—A Hinata, y a tu hijo, supongo. — Sasuke sintió las rodillas temblar y su peso volverse denso, obligandolo a hincarse en el suelo. Sus suposiciones de estaban convierndo en una extraña realidad —Si Sasuke, todo es parte de un gran plan. Primero sientes punzadas cuando la ves, luego todo arde por los aires y no controlas tu cuerpo. De ahí todo lo que paso. Es el claro efecto del amor. Entre sus magnificas particularidades este poder tiende a restablecer el clan. Me faltó comentarte la parte de la historia en la que Rai lo pensó, luego de matar a su hermano. Era un tipo inteligente, pero impulsivo. Muy parecido a ti.

—¿Magnificas particularidades?. Embarazar a una niña de veinte años. Haber querido ... —Estas loco... ¡Todos los Uchiha están estúpidamente locos! ¡Malditos dementes!— gritó a todo pulmón — Como pueden referirse al amor como ...

—La sensación de querer someter, flagelar o lo que sea que se te haya pasado por a mente— completó— NO tengas el concepto de amor como un sentimiento puro y trasparente. El amor tiene un lado asquerosamente oscuro, pero eso es lógica. Es para todos igual. Salvo que los Uchiha tienen una particularidad, cuando aman, lo hacen por única vez en la vida y de una forma ... excéntrica. Roza la psicopatía en verdad, me refiero, es un amor avasallante y obsesivo. Tanto en lo familiar o lo pasional. Esa es la verdadera maldición de tu clan, la unica. Si tu hermano no lo hubiera sentido no hubiera sacrificado a toda su familia. Las historias siempre se repiten. Si Rai Uchiha no hubiera amado sin control, no hubiera creado este poder.

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado esclarecedor —¿Itachi lo poseía?.

—No.

— ¿Por qué yo si?.

—Porque después de presenciar el peor dolor de tu vida, te enamoraste. Y allí todo despertó. No eran las condiciones normales del despertar del Okoru, pero si se es propenso a poseerlo cuando ocurren contradicciones sentimentales tan fuertes.

—Nunca antes había hablado con Hinata. Solo la conocía de la academia y tal vez me haya resultado atractiva... y me divertía ... mirarla ... pero...

—No lo recuerdas, pero en algún momento de tu infancia han tenido un encuentro— le afirmó frotandosé la barbilla.

—Me lo habría dicho.

—Ella tampoco te puede recordar. El Okoru se efectúa de a dos— le refutó.

—Entonces ella no me ama, también esta maldita.

—No, Sasuke, ambos están enamorados. Si no no hubiera sido posible que se dé.

—Ella amaba a Uzumaki Naruto. Lo hizo durante toda su infancia.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no— se puso de pie bruscamente —Debes ir a buscar a Hinata y tu hijo, y ponerlos bajo tu protección. ¡Déjate de dudas!. Hanzo se ha obsesionado de pequeño con tener un ojo poseedor del Okoru y tu tienes dos. Y a Hinata , y a un linaje excepcional en su abdomen. ¿Qué más quiere?— el monje se había arrebatado —¡Estas enamorado niño!, ¡perdidamente e irreversiblemente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga!. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, lo has hecho por ella. Deja de convencerte de que solo es atracción, de que no puedes amar. ¡Porque un Uchiha, de hecho, ama más de lo normal!. Deja de cuestionar de como sé lo que sé o como saber si tengo razón, ¡soy un monje muerto carajo! se todo de todos. Sé que mueres por Hinata. Sé que esperas un hijo y que podrías perder a ambos si no te mueves. Y si vuelves a sufrir una perdida así, ya nada ni nadie podrá ayudarte. Y Hanzo sabe todo lo que te acabo de decir.

El sharingan ahora se había encendido como nunca antes —Ni siquiera muerto permitiría que les hagan algo.

—Te pareces a tu hermano— Baru pareció calmarse y lentamente se acercó a Sasuke, quien no renunció a su presencia, ya que el monje había adoptado la forma de Hinata Hyuga de pequeña, el oscuro lugar se había convertido en un nocturno bosque de verano. Le acarició la mejilla y con la dulce voz de ella le dijo — _No le temas a esas cosas_— la dulce melodía quedó haciendo eco mientras veía los ojos de Hinata volverse violetas y a él mismo, perder la visión.

**...**

El liquido estomacal le quemó las entrañas y al abordar su boca, una contracción le produjo otro vomito más que vació en el rió, que parecía dar vueltas bajo ella.

Secó sus comisuras y se arrastró, sufriendo un enorme malestar bajo un árbol. Acarició su abdomen y sintió como la presión se le bajaba. Pero no era el malestar en si, si no la sensación de que la idea que Sasuke tenía se estaba volviendo una realidad. Iba a ser madre.

Madre de un Uchiha. La principal responsable de la resurrección del clan Uchiha. Intentó entre dormirse.

—Allí—abrió los ojos al instante, la chica del negocio estaba allí y la señalaba. Se arrodilló para incorporarse, junto a ella parecía estar She. Mako lo miraba con ojos enamorados, a pesar de que el rubio llevaba medio rostro cubierto por media mascara ANBU.

—She... estas vivo— Hinata se le acercó a duras penas.

—Vamos a Konoha, ya no son fugitivos, he removido la denuncia— le explicó. Sosteniéndola fuerte por el antebrazo. Las orbes de Hinata activaron el Byakugan, vientas veía a She transformase en Hanzo. Tomó su Katana — Es una molestia que tenga que hacer el trabajo sucio en persona.

Detrás de la muchacha, Hinata distinguió una caja reposando tras un árbol. Claramente era una caja de muñecas, donde She parecía lucir estático y bien cuidado, como de porcelana.

— Empaquetala Mako.

* * *

**Explicación:** Luego de meses del camino de retorno, Hinata esta aun más cerca de la aldea, pero en un estado de negación emocional intentaba no pensar en su supuesto embarazo. Luego de ver un frasco de anticonceptivos en un negoció, comienza a pensar en la posibilidad y cae en la cuenta de que puede se real.

Por otro lado Sasuke ha removido hasta el suelo de la Nube para poder responder la incógnita de Hanzo y sus ojos, ya que sospecha que todo esta extrañamente relacionado. A ultimo momento descubre una imagen, donde Hanzo de joven participaba en un templo. Con conocimiento de templos que se comparten entre las aldea, llega a destino e invoca a uno de los monjes, quien fue casualmente un Uchiha y le esclarece su maldición y sus sentimientos. Sasuke totalmente convencido de su situación, ahora va a enfrentar Hanzo.

Por otro lado, Hanzo, que estaba en búsqueda de Hinata, convence a una poderosa ninja dueña de una tienda, que posee un poder maléfico para convertir a sus victimas en muñecos, de conseguirle un gran premio si le pasa información de Hinata Hyuga o de mejor dicho, de una extraña forastera con determinadas condiciones. Le otorga en agradecimiento como su primer misión cumplida, al rubiecito lindo de She como muñeco.

¿Y Kiba?. Sorpresa.

**...**

Comencé a explicar bajo cada capitulo para que todo quede bien clarito.

Realmente estoy agradecida por la difusión de este fic. Favoritos y comentarios, también las recomendaciones por las redes sociales, así que ya pueden comentar que actualicé jaja.

Disculpen no ser tan rápida con las continuaciones, pero la realidad es que tengo una vida y dos carreras ... hice un esfuerzo casi inhumano para poder darles buen capitulo antes de Agosto. Por eso exijo, como Sasuke ante el monje, un review que NO diga solo "continualo" jaja, claro que lo voy a continuar, ya tengo pensando hasta el final. Pero otra cosa es redactarlo y mi tiempo siempre esta contado.

Otra vez, eternas gracias.

**AUREVOIR.**


	15. Una broma de dudoso gusto

_Mereces un amor que te quiera con todo y las razones que te levantan de prisa, _

_con todo y los demonios que no te dejan dormir._

_**Nací enfermo**_

_**y me encanta.**_

**_Ayúdame_**_** a sanar.**_

**Una broma de dudoso gusto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estático observaba el vaivén del la cotidianidad en Konoha. La gente se movía con total normalidad y su confusión iba en acenso. Naruto explicó la desolación total y un ambiente casi apocalíptico. El siquiera distinguía una grieta, una abertura, una piedra fuera de lugar. Aun así, no era considerado un genio en vano. Sasuke se encontraba mareado por el hecho de encarar el camino impulsivo y preparado para enfrentarse a Hanzo sin siquiera pensar, pero eso no quitaba que apenas llegase a destino y viera un panorama normal, se volvería loco. La trampa es evidente, y como es tan evidente, sabe que la trampa no esta exactamente en hacerle creer que nada paso.

Comenzó su recorrido vestido de aldeano, utilizando un excelente jutsu de camuflaje. Inició en las calles principales, la calle del Té plagada de comercios, que analizó uno a uno con su sharingan oculto. El bosque, juegos infantiles, casas de grandes clanes. El mundo parecía fluir con tranquilidad. Las no- ruinas no eran un genjutsu. Nada parecía haber estado destruido.

Lo evidente a veces resulta difícil de percibir.

Luego de un arduo día sin tener resultados se sentó en una de las cabezas del monumento a los Hokagues. El sol caía y aunque el no era un romántico, que se destacaba por comparar el ocaso con el recuerdo de Hinata, la recordó. Pero lejos de los sentimientos afectivos se hallaba un tanto anulado por la seguridad en peligro de ella y de su hijo. Todavía se le revuelven las tripas y un calor lo abruma cuando recuerda que efectivamente estaba esperando un hijo. Hanzo no le haría daño porque la necesitaba viva, era un hecho. Y si no fuera así, intentaba anular otra posibilidad.

Una pequeña pista fue que nadie, absolutamente nadie, de los ninjas que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros habían aparecido a lo largo de los sectores del distrito. Pero sus familias si, ejercían sus tareas habituales.

O Hanzo era muy estúpido como el sospechó durante sus años de ANBU, o era verdaderamente una mente maestra. Y, penosamente, había una enorme tendencia a la segunda opción. No era la primera vez que no sabía bien como actuar, Hinata lo supo ofuscar muy bien en varias oportunidades. Las palabras del monje fueron esclarecedoras en lo absoluto, pero aun así no encontraba en ellas la respuesta o un incentivo para actuar. Había revisado Konoha hasta sus cimientos, y nada. Todo era incertidumbre. Tampoco indagó a ningún aldeano, no se iba a poner en evidencia y no era conveniente comenzar a asesinar. Si él fracasaba, todo estaba perdido. Contempló la torre del Hokage desde las alturas. Irrumpir allí con su kunai como un enajenado y rebanar a todo el mundo era un plan muy poco inteligente, muy impulsivo y muy a estilo de Naruto. Apretó los labios con rabia. Necesitaba pensar y sus ideas no fluían con naturalidad, si todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza eran Hinata y el pequeño Uchiha. El clan finalmente renacería y entonces pensó, recordando la nueva vida, en el único lugar que no visitó: el cementerio.

La necropolis resplandecía bajo el sol, hoy parecía haber más tributos florales que en otros días. Recorrió cada lápida hasta encontrar la tumba de Itachi. La contempló un minuto o dos, hacía ese ejercicio siempre que iba, tratando de reflexionar, tratando de entender... tratando de explicarse porqué a él le toco vivir una vida tan agónica y vertiginosa. Las negras pupilas se ubicaron sobre una inscripción con aerosol sobre la lapida, a medio borrar. Recordó el atentado contra la tumba de Itachi, era un insulto, no recuerda cual. Todo el tiempo sucedía, al cabo de un tiempo entendió que nos servía de nada despotricar contra los aldeanos imbéciles, de todas formas ellos fueron tan victimas de las mentiras como él mismo. Apretó los parpados sobre el rojo intenso del grafiti borroneado y un leve dolor en ellos floreció. Parpadeó confundido y se dijo que era imposible que sea el Oroku, porque no había rastros de Hinata. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en el insulto, pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos de un silencio pesado en los que no parpadeo.

Comenzando el tercer minuto los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como dos piras. Se le inyectaron completamente de sangre roja y sus pupilas se borraron. El dolor lo impulsó hacia atrás, como si algo hubiera explotado en su rostro. Dos caudales de un liquido negro petroleo nació en sus lagrimales y goteó en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la bruma roja que en otras situaciones había emanado lo rodeó, obligandole a abandonar su apariencia de aldeano mayor, y dejándolo con su musculosa ANBU, sus pantalones y sandalias. La vincha que utilizaba para sujetar su cabello largo se destrozó.

Un agujero se abrió bajo él, tan repentino que no le prestó tiempo a escapar, fue una caída libre muy intensa, sintió sus huesos crujir contra el suelo, su clavícula trinó en varios pedazos. Se puso de pie repentinamente, estaba en una fosa húmeda. Lo habían atrapado de una forma muy estúpida —Sabía que vendría aquí, lo sabe todo. Esto una broma de muy mal gusto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto creyó escuchar un lejano ruido. Supuso que luego de tanto encierro y silencio ya había comenzado a inmiscuirse en el mundo ilusorio. Aunque tal vez, quizá tal vez, Sasuke habría leído la nota de meses atrás y había vuelto. Era la única opción, Sasuke es la única salida posible. Comía mal y dormía peor, se sentía deshidratado y el dolor de desconocer el destino de sus pares, de su aldea, de Sakura lo mantenían en una depresión profunda. No sabía como actuar, no sabía que hacer, no confiaba ni en su buena suerte. Se sentía perdido. Se había hecho capturar con el fin de poder explotar la organización por dentro, pero aquella celda que lo mantenía preso, era en apariencia inviolable.

Pero una vez, Sakura, le dijo que él tenía un no sabia si llamarlo suerte, llamarlo destino, llamarlo coraje que lo hacia salir de las peores situaciones, las más enroscadas, las mas improbables. La voz de Sakura pareció demasiado real, tanto que sintió que le acariciaba el rostro. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Pero no era Sakura. Era una extraña muchacha que jamás había visto en su vida. Arrodillada junto a él, le acariciaba la mejilla con una especie de instinto maternal, pero sus ojos reflejaban un brillo despiadado, como obsesivo. Sin embargo portaba una leve sonrisa dulce. Naruto, débil, apenas pudo mover sus pupilas para examinarla. El dedo indice de la chica comenzó a delinear el labio inferior de la sorprendida boca entreabierta del muchacho.

—Uzumaki Naruto. Nada más y nada menos— dijo con voz divertida — Te ahorraré las preguntas, porque veo que estas muy débil. Mi nombre es Mako, y aunque no me conozcas, soy una de las muchachas mas poderosas que nunca has visto— De un repentino movimiento se hincó sobre las piernas de Naruto, que se encontraban extendidas sobre el suelo en franco abandono.

El chico comenzó a boquear, desconcertado—Nunca... he oído hablar de ti.

Ella torció la boca y alzó los hombros, entretenida —Es que de niña me han puesto un sello que me ha condenado a hacer muñecas y vender muñecas. ¿A quién hubiera lastimado yo?— esbozó un puchero aniñado —Pero el miedo es el miedo. Y a mi padre le temían, supusieron que por ser su hija sería igual.

—¿Pa...dre?.

Mako acercó su rostro al de Naruto, obligandolo a apoyar la nuca contra la pared — El era de la arena y ha hecho cosas terribles. Y como ya los has pensando... mi familia me condenó— explicó apoyando la punta de su nariz en el puente de la nariz de él — Pero alguien me rescató. Alguien si confió en mi.

—Tu...— murmuró

—Y además, me permite crear todos los muñecos que quiera— agregó respirando contra su mejilla.

El aliento cálido le arrebató la piel, sintió asco —Aléjate.

—Como un muñeco precioso del héroe de Konoha— le susurró, depositando un beso en su mejilla. Y apretando su intimidad contra la de él — ¿Eres realmente precioso, lo sabias?— Naruto apretó los dientes y corrió la cara. ¿Quien era esa muchacha y porque hacía esas cosas?.

—Pero no todo esta dicho— agregó— Ya que acaba de caer en una trampa mi mayor ambición. El muñeco que soñé por años—Suspiró iniciando un balanceó extraño sobre Naruto. Depositando un dedo en su labio inferior y observando al techo— Ni siquiera debo utilizar un jutsu que lo vuelva porcelana, su piel es magnifica. Es casi un muñeco de carne y hueso. Y es de la hoja.

Naruto abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados. No hacia falta que le explicaran con ejemplos de quien se trataba. Si es que él había sido la gran obsesión es miles de mujeres, ¿por que no seria la de esta extraña?— ¡Donde tienen a Sasuke!

—Luego de que Hanzo le saqué los ojos ... el resto me pertenece — le susurró al oído esa ultima frase . Luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Uzumaki — ¿Puedes creerlo, Naruto?. Una estantería llena de muñecos perfectos todos para mi ... todos míos — concluyó cuando una explosión derribó una de las paredes y una mano arrancó a la chica sobre él y la hizo, de un golpe, rebotar en dos paredes. Mako quedó inconsciente sobre el suelo, de su sonrisa macabra brotaba espesa sangre.

—Solo yo molesto al baka— festejó una débil Sakura, quien era sostenida por Hinata.

Naruto las observo confundido. Su novia era una maquina asesina hasta en esas pésimas condiciones y Hinata lucía distinta, y su atuendo no era el normal.—No es cierto. ¿De donde han salido?.

—¿Donde esta el resto?— indagó la Hyuga con seriedad y voz firme.

—Hinata ... no pareces... Hinata ... ¿Como has logra-

—¡No es momento Naruto!—interrumpió Sakura, mientras revisaba las heridas de Uzumaki.

—Tienen a Sasuke— Naruto le explicó a Hinata.

—¿Como lo sabes?— preguntó con ojos transparentes y serios.

—Lo acaba de decir ella—señaló a Mako — ... no debiste haberla matado, Sakura.

—No esta muerta, idiota— lo regañó, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Pues hazla hablar.

—No despertara por horas— dijo Hinata y observando el cuerpo estático se tomó uno segundos para pensar—Y debemos ser rápidos o nos encerraran otra vez y ya no habrá vuelta.

— ¿Puedes cárgala mientras, Hinata?— cuestionó el Uzumaki, que había pensando llevarla para extraer información.

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse y murmurar — Yo ... no ...

—¿Te sientes bien?— Por preocuparse, Sakura casi suelta a Naruto, quién entre manotazos volvió a sostenerse de su novia.

El escozor de las mejillas de la chica comenzó a crecer—Yo ... si , en realidad ... no puedo hacer fuerza.

—¡Estas herida!—se exasperó el rubio — ¿Que tienes?.

—No.. yo..— intentó excusarse. Pero simplemente no supo pensar ninguna mentira sensata.

Sakura se aproximó con una de sus manos encendidas para analizarla — Ven, te curaré.

—No es que...— se negó la Hyuga con las manos.

—Intenta no hablar, solo déjame...

—¡Estoy embarazada!— gritó en un acto histérico.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?!— gritaron ambos a unisono.

—Sasuke es ..— murmuró Sakura y Naruto la observó, esperando en Haruno una reacción triste, pero solo encontró en ella incertidumbre.

—Si ...— susurró esbozando una tímida y tierna sonrisa, acariciando su vientre — Tengo cinco meses.

— Ya veo ... —Ahora que la veía tocar su vientre, Naruto, podía verlo marcarse bajo esa ropa suelta. "Ha pasado tiempo" pensó —Vayamos por ese padre.

—Luego de abandonar la celda el chacra comienza a regenerarse — explicó la kunoichi-medico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa prisión le robaba el chacra, se sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel, era demasiado doloroso. Pronto, Sasuke, comenzó a perder la conciencia. Ni por un segundo dejó de maldecirse por ser tan inepto en la simple tarea de detener a Hanzo. Por último pensó que cualquier asunto que involucre a Hinata lo volvía un estúpido.

Al encontrar una lata de pintura en aerosol en el camino que iba al cementerio, sintió la furia dominar sus sentidos. Estúpidos cretinos aldeanos, aun seguían sin querer ver la realidad y cometían la bajeza de plasmar insultos en la tumba de su hermano. En momentos así se arrepentía de haber defendido a la Hoja. Y mientras más se aproxima a su destino, mas se convence que debió haber quemado este lugar hasta los cimientos.

Al ver alguien de rodillas en la tumba de su hermano, detiene su paso. La flor que lleva en su mano derecha se disuelve en un jugo verde. Acababa de encontrar al vándalo con las manos en la masa, y aunque llevaba poco tiempo en la aldea, y su libertad pendía de un fino hilo, el no dudaría en experimentar la placentera sensación de los huesos del cuello de aquel individuo desquebrajarse en sus manos.

Un quejido femenino lo saco del trance. No importaba si la victima era mujer, aun así hizo foco en la escena. La muchacha en cuestión en realidad no estaba dibujando la lapida, más bien, tenia el antebrazo de su camisa totalmente rojo de pintura. En un movimiento frenético, intentaba borrar el insulto plasmado, y había logrado volverlo difuso. Aun así la pintura parecía no querer ceder y ella, no abandonaría su cometido, ya que había tomado una roca y ahora raspaba la zona afectada.

Sasuke la observa de perfil, cabello negro con tintes azulinos, ojos casi transparentes—Un Hyuga—murmuró. Más bien una Hyuga, se corrigió mentalmente. Y nadie más que Hinata, perteneciente al equipo ocho, tímida, casi fantasmal, torpe. Distinta al resto de las mujeres de konoha, sin dudas. En primer instancia pensó que ella era autora del grafiti y no tenia mas opción que torturarla, ella lo había visto venir y en un acto desesperado intento borrar la evidencia.

Sin embargo no deja de ser una Hyuga, y como tal reciben rigurosa y estructurada educación. Su acervo cultural le impediría hacer semejante tontería. Un Hyuga pintando con aerosol era casi una contradicción biológica. Esas eran ideas del dobe y él hacia tiempo que había dejado de hacerlas.

Definitivamente Hinata Hyuga intentaba limpiar la tumba de Itachi. ¿Por qué?. Se tomó un tiempo para seguir observandola antes de interferir. Un ramo de girasoles descansaban junto a sus rodillas. Al agudizar su vista se encontró con la pequeña nariz de la chica enrojecida, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas. Cada tanto la convulsión propia del paso de un llanto intenso la hacia sobresaltar. Temblaba. Agudizó su vista y su oído, ella murmuraba, decía _"Esto esta mal. No deberían hacer algo así con las personas que han dado todo por la aldea"_.

Uchiha alzó las cejas, conocía la verdadera historia de Itachi y su heroico acto.

Ya había entendido todo. Las flores eran para Neji Hyuga que había muerto hacia un tiempo. Hinata se había animado a visitarlo quizá por primera vez y al sentirse tan sensible, antes de llegar a destino se encontró con la pintura recién impresa y sintió bronca e impotencia, por eso la refregaba. Era una mezcla de emociones.

Y de estupideces. Ella lo observó arrodillada en el suelo, con los ojos temblorosos y el dolor encarnado en sus expresiones. — Déjalo así Hyuga. El agua de la lluvia lo borrará— dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia, hasta que fijó sus ojos en ella y una punzada le hizo perder el conocimiento.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Seguiré sola— Hinata le aseguró a sus compañeros.

—Claro que no—se adelantó Naruto — El teme me matará si sabe que no protegí a mi ahijado, se auto-proclamó.

—Ustedes aun se encuentran débiles. Mako no despertará hasta horas y no podemos esperar. Intentaré algo para liberar a Sasuke. Por favor , deben encargarse del resto de los presos.

—Realmente no pareces Hinata— añadió el rubio.

Sakura negó con la cabeza — Estas embarazada, no puedes ponerte a la cabeza de esta misión.

—Olvidas que tengo un Uchiha dentro— sonrió y se despidió en una nube de humo— Sakura, cuida a Naruto. Naruto, cuida al resto como solo tu sabes hacerlo.

El pecho de Uzumaki se llenó de orgullo por los dichos de Hinata—Ni siquiera utilizó los honoríficos. Realmente suena como la aprendiz de Sasuke.

Su novia, quien estaba recuperada casi por completo, comenzó a cargar a Mako —Ya lo creo. Es, en realidad, una muchacha genial. Pero ya, vamonos por aquí— completó emprendiendo la marcha.

— Sakura ...

— ¿Que ocurre? — se detuvo girando hacía él.

— Yo ... lamento ...

— Guárdate la disculpas para otro momento. No hay indicios de luz, supongo que esto es subt

— Si salimos de esta... — interrumpió una vez más.

— ¡Naruto estoy intentando pensar! — se exasperó — ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?. Si salimos de esta ¿qué?.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aun no entendía como se le había ocurrido el plan, y como con cinco meses de embarazo se había animado a hacer semejante locura. El lugar era laberíntico, oscuro y húmedo, tonalidades violáceas lo colmaban. Definitivamente necesitaba pensar como Sasuke, sabía que Hanzo era un tipo astuto, que la necesitaba con vida por eso la había mantenido en un lugar especial, con cuidados minuciosos. El tipo era brillante, pero no todos sus ANBUS. Porque escapar no fue difícil, entonces llegar hasta Sasuke no lo sería. Se concentró y al cabo de unos segundos pudo lograr una jutsu de perfecta transformación, aun mejor que con él que había logrado escapar. Esta vez no se transformó en guardia, porque claramente la estarían buscando de esa forma. Así que se convirtió en el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, pero de forma golpeada y débil, lógicamente. No sabia si se veía exactamente igual, aun así se desparramó en el suelo, luego de golpear una de las paredes con la mano, ocasionando un fuerte estruendo que tuvo su respectivo eco resonando por los pasillos.

Al cabo de unos segundos cinco Anbus la rodearon. Su interior temblaba, mientras fingia ser el gran Uchiha vencido. Los guardias se debatieron unos minutos él que hacer, para luego devolverlo a su celda. Si realmente eran tontos, pensó Hinata. Aun así sintió como la intensidad del jutsu que les quitaba el chacra, subía. El lugar era amplio y oscuro, se dispuso a buscar a Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella mañana Sasuke despertó en su nuevo hogar y se encaminó a buscar algo que comer. Había sido una noche pesada y el día anterior se había dicho que visitaría el cementerio. Se sentía culpable por no ir, iría hoy.

Mientras esperaba que le preparen la comida, sus ojos se clavaron en una menuda figura que marchaba apurada, abrazando algunos papeles, hacia la torre el hokague. Tenía ojos indefensos, cabello largo, aires de torpeza. Siguió esa menuda figura sin disimulo hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. A partir de aquel momento, jamás dejaría de seguirla y observarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mano la tomó por la muñeca entre la oscuridad. Hinata la sostuvo, reconoció el calor de aquella piel y supo que no había nada que temer. Arrastró a Sasuke hasta la claridad de una antorcha, se lo veía golpeado, aun así él se puso de rodillas con la ayuda de ella. Ambos se miraron frente a frente.

—Estas distinta— fue lo único que supo murmurarle.

— Lo sé, mi cabello creció— y Hinata supo que era una respuesta nerviosa y tonta.

Se miraban, entendiendo que nada había cambiado desde aquella tarde en el hotel. Como si el tiempo no hubiera corrido ni un solo segundo.

— He recordado todo.

— ¿Recordado?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— La primera vez que te vi en el bosque, de niños. En el cementerio también, y cuando volvías de una misión— explicó con voz nerviosa.

— ¿Cementerio?— . Le tocó al frente, Sasuke creo que es fiebre.

— ¡No!— se exasperó haciendo que Hinata retroceda — ¡El monje me lo ha dicho!. ¡Debo protegerte!.

— ¿Que monje?... no creo qué sea bueno permanecer...

— ¡Escúchame!— la silenció— No debí marcharme. ¡Imaginé las peores cosas!

— Sasuke-kun ...— susurró intentando calmarlo.

—¡Pensé que podían hacerte cosas terribles¡. ¡Tuve miedo! Jamas lo he tenido...

— Sas...

—¡Marchémonos de aquí!. ¡No me importa nadie de este lugar!. ¡Solo quiero que nos vayamos!— tembloroso y fuera de si, se puso de pie.

—Se ha movido.

—¿Qué?

— El bebé. Lo acabo sentir moverse en mi interior— explicó observando su vientre y acariciándolo con dulzura.

Él sintió su corazón desbordar de la misma forma que la que sintió el día que ingresó a su casa, el día de la masacre. Era extraño como el cuerpo reacciona de la misma forma ante sentimientos tan contradictorios, pero igualmente intenso. Se sentó junto a ella—Déjame sentirlo.

Ella tomó la mano de él y la dirigió hasta su ombligo, mientras le explicaba —Él hace que esta prisión no me robe energía. Debemos buscar la forma de irnos. Venceremos a Hanzo, el ha destruido a Konoha y manipulado con sus ojos a los ciudadanos para que la reconstruyan en tres días. Es inhumano.

La realidad es que Sasuke no estaba prestando atención, ni a los dichos de Hinata, ni al horror que estaban viviendo, estaba concentrado en la palma de su mano y abdomen de Hinata. Una leve golpeteo hizo que sintiera cosquillas en la palma. La quitó repentinamente y clavo los ojos serios en ella, quien soltó una leve carcajada antes de volver a posicionar la mano de él sobre ella. Pero él no dejo de observarla y se resistió a colocar la mano, luego se agachó y levanto la camisa de ella para luego apoyar la mitad de su rostro en la barriga de ella, provocandole un enorme sonrojo, aun así Hinata le acarició el cabello oscuro.

Sasuke suspiró en total paz, al sentir a su hijo en la mejilla— Hinata, te prometo que los haré muy felices.

* * *

**Explicación:** Sasuke llega a Konoha y se encuentra con la aldea en total normalidad, sospechando, se camufla y comienza a investigar, hasta que concurre al cementerio y se detiene por un segundo en la tumba de su hermano, al sufrir un recuerdo, la maldición despierta y el cae en una trampa, entrando una cárcel subterránea, donde el resto también esta preso. Al perder su chacra, comienza a recordar las ocasiones que vivió con Hinata, y que ambos han olvidado por efecto de la misma maldición. Recuerda cuando la encuentra limpiando la tumba de Itachi, indignada por lo que unos aldeanos habían hecho. También recuerda como olvidó esa parte y solo recuerda el día después, donde la cruzó en Konoha y se sintió atraído automáticamente por ella. Allí el pasado continua hasta el prologo.

Hinata logra liberarse, y tambien libera a Sakura. Salvan a Naruto antes de ser atacado por Mako. Los tres se separan, la pareja para liberar al resto y Hinata para encontrar a Sasuke. Como ahora Hinata es muy fuerte y astuta gracias a Sasuke, logra encontrarlo.

**Comentarios:** La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para corregirlo, lo releí una vez, esta muy mal lo sé. Lo voy a reeditar y bien pueda. Ya lo he hecho con algunos capítulos. Perdón por eso, pero no quería que pasara un mes más sin poder colgar un capitulo. Ya que no quedarán más que dos para el final, y ansío terminar este fic para continuar con el resto.

Realmente quiero agradecerles a todos y les voy a pedir dos favores: el primero es que informen a los grupo de FB SasuHinas que ya he colgado el nuevo capitulo (he leído quejas y me disculpo). La segunda es que quien se atreva, me mande un PM con sexo y nombre para el bebé.

Otra vez gracias, AUREVOIR.


	16. Confesión La salud de los enfermos

**Alerta:** _Violencia_. Leer bajo sus propios riesgos.

.

.

.

Hanzo, con su mente inocente y sus cortos años de edad, formuló historias de todo tipo que rodeaban y empoderaban a su hermano: Danzō Shimura. Separados al nacer, por motivos familiares que lo excedían, siempre se sintió inferior a su hermano, más nunca pudo detestarlo. Pasaba la vida acatando noticias de sus vivencias y hasta la imagen heroica que había concebido llego a materializarse en un rincón de su cuarto, hasta trasladarse hacía toda la casa. Hablaba y jugaba con él. Fue una especie de delirio narcótico que su madre alimentó cuando conmovida por la ausencia del mayor, le decía al menor "eres idéntico a tu hermano", las pupilas se le dilataban y las mejillas se le atiborraban de sangre al ser comparado. Esos comentarios lo volvían loco le alegría.

Los años pasaron con su niñez fantasiosa, criándose entre el amor de una familia y contándole sus logros y fracasos a la única foto que tenia de su hermano. Así lo pensó su padre: podría conservar un solo recuerdo antes de que ellos, su familia, se borraran para siempre de la vida de su hijo mayor, tiempo después de brindarlo a la raíz, en retribución de una deuda importante y añeja. Hanzo odio escuchar esa afirmación. Él algún día conocería a Danzo.

−Mi hermano fue un pago. Tu propio hijo, un pago− reprochó a sus veinte años, antes de partir en medio de una nube de frustración.

−No es posible que ames más a alguien que nunca conociste que a tu propia madre− fueron las únicas palabras que le oyó decir a su padre, tras el. Sabía con esperanzas demenciales que cuando encuentre a su hermano, su relación sería como con la foto. Más allá del que él ahora era ANBU, un espía de indescifrable personalidad y pasado trunco, Hanzo tenía la certeza que cuando se presentaría como tal, Danzo lo reconocería de inmediato. Fueron todas esas imágenes de fantasía las que lucraron con su mente y lo impulsaron a ser uno de los monjes de las alianzas de aldeas. Cuando por fin consiguió el titulo merecido por sus enormes esfuerzos y pudo pertenecer al templo, envió una foto de él con su atuendo a su madre, la única, la primera y la última. Si bien nunca le falto el amor que le fue denegado a su hermano, su madre siempre creyó que él fue el gemelo más débil que no sirvió como pago a la raíz, quien no podía valerse por sí mismo. La imagen mostraba lo contrario, sólo por eso la envió.

Nunca dejó de ejercer su labor como un flamante monje, amado por todos los que lo rodeaban, admirado y respetado. Sin embargo, nunca soñó con esa figura benévola. Se había enterado por averiguaciones que su hermano era un poderoso líder de la raíz, que la gente le temía y le respetaba por eso y esa, era la única forma que el concebía por respeto -el temor-. El temor generaba poder, el pánico en los demás te volvían poderoso.

Sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo y su piel agrietándose. La obsesión por poder reencontrarse con su hermano lo había vuelto parco y lúgubre. La gente ya no se acercaba al templo para hablar con él. Se había vuelto un hombre extremadamente solitario. Un día casi envía de vuelta a un anbu que le trajo una nota. Su rostro se desfiguró al abrir el sobre: su hermano, finalmente, lo citaba a un encuentro.

Pero la emoción, el entusiasmo, el amor y las ansias de toda una vida se vieron vejadas cuando todo lo que pudo descubrir fue el cadáver de Danzo. Había ansiado toda su vida observarlo fuerte, hábil, poderoso, escuchar su voz imponente y venerar la personalidad ecuestre de un casi Hokague. Ahora solo tenía los restos de un cuerpo deshecho y enchapado en sangre seca, sin un brazo, con la piel pálida y fría, los ojos mirando la nada, la boca entreabierta en un inolvidable gesto de padecimiento, de perdida, de ... derrota.

Sasuke Uchiha, el victimario, había sufrido la misma historia de dolor fraternal que él, por culpa de Danzo. Si la vida se pudiera describir con una palabra Hanzo se dijo que -ironía-. A meses del fatal encuentro, y con trabajo experto, Hanzo ya se había convertido en la figura estrella de los entrenamientos ANBU, excelente aliado de Konoha que había venido a reivindicar a la figura de su hermano, aunque su identidad permanecía como un secreto a voces. El asesino, el mejor Uchiha, el último del clan, estaba dentro del juego.

Una venganza exquisita estaba en proceso, cuando, leyendo los pergaminos que había recibido entre las pertenencias de su hermano, después de estudiarlas miles de veces, le indicaron algo que no había descubierto: la maldición oculta del clan Uchiha... un poder sin precedentes... un amor extraño... un fuego lujurioso y pasional que podía aniquilar todo a su paso. Sonrió, el temor generaba poder. No vengaría a Danzo, algo mejor: lo superaría.

.

.

.

_Era esclavo, y se cuenta que una vez su amo se complacía de torturarlo retorciéndole una pierna, él con todo su tranquilidad le dijo −ten cuidado, porque la vas a romper− y cuando, efectivamente, se la hubo quebrado, agregó con la misma serenidad −¿has visto?, te lo había advertido._

_La estrategia de los estoicos es sencilla: lograr la más completa impasibilidad hiriente a todo cuanto pueda perturbarlos._

**Confesión:** _La salud de los enfermos._

_._

_._

_._

Si Sasuke tiene fantasías perversas con la Hyuga, Hanzo se las cumplirá todas... y a modo de favor, él le dará su poder...

Pálidas caderas se balancean al compás de unas pupilas que las persiguen con ojos sombríos y parpados caídos hasta la mitad del globo ocultar. Una demencia perversa lo circunda. Él tiene los brazos estirados hacia el suelo en franco abandono, conoce a aquella muchacha que está enfrente, Hinata Hyuga. Ha estado estúpidamente loco por ella desde que puede considerarse un humano. Y eso no lo recuerda, pero lo sabe. También sabe de sí mismo que es un ente de humanidad dudosa. Casi Humano. Mitad bestia. Tiene un lado perverso que aflora todo junto cada vez que ve a Hinata. Ahora ella danza una música extraña, casi no tiene ropa, solo la interior maltratada y roja de un tono rojizo, que contrasta con su casi mortecina piel. Hay cuatro brazaletes de acero frío como el hielo, cada uno le muerde una extremidad hasta amoratar su piel. Su cabello esta enmarañado, sus ojeras pesan días y horas en el mismo lugar. Ella sigue danzando para un solo espectador que la observa hambriento, sentado en una silla. Se sigue contorneando para deleite de él. El resto se compone de una oscuridad pulcra como la de las noches cerradas de invierno, una oscuridad insólita, que más allá de la tenue que los ilumina no existe, posiblemente nada más.

Solo ellos en la inmensidad.

Ahora Sasuke percibe miradas que atraviesan como un cuchillo las sombras. Sonríe de lado. Inuzuka, Naruto y She, desde algún angulo los observan. No pueden moverse, no pueden tocar a Hinata, solo la observan y se consumen, como él, en aquel deseo anormal. -Sasuke y su fiesta patética- piensan y de alguna forma él puede escuchar sus pensamientos. Sonríe aún más. Hinata está ahí para él, a pesar de la desidia, del dolor y de la miseria a la que la ha arrastrado progresivamente. Todo su cuerpo le duele y sigue ahí, complaciéndolo. Entregándose entera. Ella muerde sus labios y comienza a desabrochar su sostén como una autómata. Todos la miran complacerlo a él y eso lo excita. Lo calienta.

Entonces, llega un momento en que simplemente no puede resistir más. La tuvo una vez y todo se fue esfumó. Todo se desvaneció como cenizas en el aire y eso no le bastaba. La quería para él, una, y otra, y otra vez. Sasuke deseaba a Hinata hasta el hartazgo, hasta la medida de lo imposible, sin límites, hasta que no quede nada de ellos y ya no haría más por evitar este sentimiento que lo derrumba como una estampida cada vez que la ve. Como ahora. Se pone de pie y Hinata lo observa, asustada comienza a temblar y a él le agrada. La toma de la cintura, cuando ella retrocede hasta que los grilletes tirantes le marcan, con dolor, que no tiene donde escapar. Él sonríe complacido y fija en ella su mirada, soberbia y divertida, muy maliciosa. La suelta para tomarle de los hombros y comenzar a respirar en contra de la delicada piel de su cuello. La huele, se emborracha con su aroma y se siente aún más atraído. Y como si fuese un dulce comienza a lamerla: su lengua húmeda y tibia la roza de arriba hacia abajo y en todas direcciones mientras ella comienza a sollozar y a negar cada vez más frenética. Sasuke sacude a Hinata y la atrae más contra sí, ella tiembla más, él ahora le succiona el cuello, lo absorbe, lo marca con un ímpetu bestial. Naruto, Kiba y She los miran, se comienzan a desesperar más no pueden moverse. El Uchiha cierra los ojos y los aprieta mientras fluyen en sus oídos los gemidos de Hinata, el placer le aplaca el cuerpo. Tiene una erección y comienza a saborearla con más fuerza, hasta que un grito desgarrador lo obliga a abrir los ojos.

Sasuke siente un líquido metálico, tibio y espeso llenar su boca, la abre y este fluye libremente por todo su torso y los hombros de la Hyuga. No entiende la situación, la suelta y ella se vuelve pesada para luego desarmarse en el suelo. Las pupilas negras se abren con desmesura: más que una mordida Hinata lleva la carne desgarrada de la mitad de su cuello, la sangre tras su figura dibuja un lago oscuro que la contornea. Ella intenta decir algo, pero se ahoga en su propio líquido vital.

¡Hinata!− despertó con los ojos exaltados casi fuera de su órbita, intentó escupir pero no hay nada en su boca. ¿Dónde estaba la sangre? ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Tenía las manos amarradas detrás de la espalda con los mismos grilletes con los que vio a Hinata antes, estaba cubierto de sudor, empapado. También se encontraba arrodillado sobre un extraño altar totalmente negro que se conformaba por una especie de escalones bañados en la cera roja que chorreaba de varias velas, estas se consumían rodeándolo. Detrás de Sasuke estaba Hanzo, era él aunque su rostro se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de hiena, el Sharingan estaba activo en sus ojos y complementaban una terrorífica imagen, tenía una amplia túnica negra que se desplegaba con cada movimiento que ejecutaba, por más leve que este haya sido. Una vieja foto de Danzo se arrugaba en su mano derecha.

Rodeando el altar, Sasuke veía a todos los súbitos anbu que operaban para Hanzo, contra la pared izquierda, enfrentados. Por otro lado, los anbus que desconocían los ideales del hombre estaban encadenados de brazos abiertos, boca abajo, de sus pechos salía una especie de cable que desembocaba en una capsula gigante y transparente donde dentro se distinguía una suerte de actividad eléctrica, una especie de rayos en tonos rojos que se mezclaban. No entendía que era eso, pero parecía absorber chacra. Apretó los labios con desagrado. El lugar era una especie de galpón amplio de techo elevado y paredes rocosas, extremadamente húmedo, había goteras que caían del techo en muchas zonas, la tenue luz del fuego de varias antorchas, en los rincones, lo atravesaban.

Frente al altar que encadenaba a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Chouji, Sai. Todos yacían encadenados al suelo por una especie de cuello metálico que los sostenía y les absorbía paulatinamente la energía que también derivaba en la máquina, formaban un semicírculo. Y como si fuera poco, ninguno de ellos estuvo exento de los grilletes en pies y manos.

Los fuegos se avivaron, entonces la vio a Hinata. Apareció entre una nube de humo y amarrada de la misma forma que todos, en el centro del semi-circulo. Parecía dormida. Sasuke apretó los labios y las venas de su cuello se marcaron junto con las fosas nasales que se dilataron en sincronía.

Ruidos de explosiones lejanas cada tanto tronaban. Gaara afuera comandaba un ejército de Suna, pero nadie adentro salvo Hanzo, que sonreía y sus hombres luchando afuera, lo sabían.

−Hola− la voz que lo saluda asqueó los oídos de Naruto. La reconoció y frunció el gesto. Era la extraña chica que se había comportado de …esa forma… en su celda −.Iba a preguntar si me extrañaste, pero sería poco original− le sonrió con los labios partidos, producto del golpe que le propinó Sakura, hacia horas antes. Naruto solo giró la cabeza para observar a su lado a Sakura que lo miraba con ojos aterrados.

−Todo fue una trampa− murmuró Shikamaru mientras sientió como por sus manos la sangre había dejado de circular −ese tipo, Hanzo, nos ha excedido a todos.

−A que te refieres− indagó Sai.

−Sabía todo… absolutamente todo. Nos ha estado estudiando desde mucho antes que nosotros comencemos a dudar de él y posteriormente nos enteremos que era el hermano de Danzo. Entendió cada uno de los movimientos que podríamos hacer.

− Y los supo manipular a gusto− agregó Shino− Sobre todo en Sasuke. Lo tiene donde quiere.

− Maldito viejo loco− masculló Kiba.

−Tu mejor no hables− inquirió Naruto, mientras sacaba pecho. Desde que Hinata y Sasuke escaparon, la relación entre él y Inuzuka iban en detrimento. Más luego de saberlo separado con She.

−¿Qué no hable? no entenderías el por qué me aparte aunque te lo explique Shikamaru. Siempre fuiste lento para algunas cuestiones− le gruñó a Naruto, como un perro rabioso ante los ojos desesperanzados de Ino que veían como Chouji y el resto permanecían inconscientes.

Naruto estaba por retrucarle pero se vio interrumpido por Sai − ¿Pero para qué quiere a Sasuke y a Hinata? No… puedo entenderlo− murmuró la última frase.

−Por si no lo sabias, Sai, son los dos jodidos clanes más poderosos de la historia de la nación− volvió Kiba, que se negaba a aceptar que algo más ocurría los dos nombrados.

−Hay algo maléfico entre Sasuke y Hinata− argumentó Shikamaru comprobando que ya no sentía los brazos− No sé de qué va, solamente She entendía con claridad y mira como terminó.

Todos miraron en dirección a She, yacía junto Mako en una especie de cubículo vidrioso. Ya no poseía las quemaduras, más su piel permanecía en un perfecto estado de porcelana pulcra, tenía la mirada vidriosa y perdida. Su ropa había sido perfectamente lavada y planchada. Lucía inmaculado.

−Tengan cuidado con esa mujer− no sé qué es lo que hace pero… tiene una maldito poder que convierte a todo lo que toca en muñecos y ha puesto sus ojos en Sai y Kiba, además de quererme a mí. Me lo dijo.

−Como si tuviéramos poco − bufó Kiba, con tono sarcástico.

− ¿Por qué no pediste más explicaciones a She, Kiba? − indagó Shino.

− No quería que descubra que quién lo estaba acompañando era un clon. Es muy inteligente… bueno… era…−se corrigió− pero no pudo percibirme como clon. De cualquier forma, ese tipo estaba con Hanzo o decía estar con Hanzo… no me daría mucha más información− hizo un silencio para ojear el lugar, con desesperanza concluyó−Ahora da igual.

Hanzo, lejos de ellos comenzó a caminar para detenerse detrás de Sasuke, en ese preciso momento Hinata recuperó su visión y al ver el devastador panorama comenzó a gritar de forma desaforada. Sasuke, impotente como nunca antes, agachó la cabeza y el flequillo le ensombreció la mirada. Al mismo tiempo Ino entro en pánico, amarrada cerca de Kiba comenzó a tironear lastimándose el cuello, que estaba siendo sostenido por la máquina, como él de todos.

−Cálmate− le murmuró Kiba con voz entristecida mientras miraba penosamente como ella se hería la carne− sospecho que esa máquina nos roba chacra.

− ¡Como carajos quieres que me calme! −se exasperó la rubia entre lágrimas −Mira a Hinata… mira a Sasuke-kun. ¡Mira a toda la maldita aldea! − estalló mientras Inuzuka agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose el cobarde más grande por no haberse hecho cargo antes de sus sentimientos− ¡Estamos muertos, Kiba! ¡Muertos!.

Aun así… intento lo último … si la vida era agradecida le daría otra oportunidad… a ambos− No ... no permitiré que te pase algo. Nunca.

Ino con los ojos rojos y húmedos se inmovilizó repentinamente para quedarse mirándolo con la boca desencajada y el gesto confundido.

−Cállate cerda... cállense todos− anunció Sakura con el semblante aterrado− Hanzo va a hablar.

−Uchiha Sasuke− inició mientras le tomaba los hombros con ambas manos y las movía en círculos, como dándole un masaje al cuerpo desnudo de su rehén. Ya que no llevaba camisa −Intenté ser paciente e intenté que sin resistencia puedas despertar tu maldición. −suspiró− Si estos genjutsus tan inocentes no funcionan... debemos despertarte, y ver, entre todos, que podremos hacer−luego de estas palabras dos anbus caminando hasta el Uchiha, se arrodillaron acercando las manos a su cara.

Naruto fue el primero que entendió lo que iba a suceder. No quería que Hinata viera eso, pero era inevitable. El odio lo comenzó a consumir y al cabo de un grito de − ¡Detente! − comenzó a sentir el poder bestial del zorro consumirlo.

Uno de los ninjas con ambos dedos pulgares e índices abrió el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke. Sakura comenzó a llorar de forma convulsiva y Hinata palideció, quiso gritar pero apenas un murmuro ronco abandono su garganta −Sa su ke …

− Hi...na... − dijo él con una media sonrisa que intentaba indicarle que todo estaba bien, un segundo antes de que el otro ninja introduzca sus cinco dedos en su órbita ocular y le arranque el ojo de cuajo. Ino grito impresionada mientras Kiba le ordenaba que no mire. Sai y Shino no pudieron disimular sus rostros de impresión al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse hasta el límite de lo posible, poseído por un dolor inexplicable, más no propinó ningún grito, tampoco le vieron el rostro herido porque volvió a agachar la cabeza para que Hinata no lo vea. Solo encontraron la marca de sangre en el suelo que destelló cuando los anbus terminaron su acto, para luego entregarle el premio a Hanzo.

−Deberían verse− se burló y depositó el ojo en un frasquito con un líquido −Sus rostros... desencajados... impresionados…intrigados... no saben que pensar. Ni siquiera pueden comprender que es lo que hace Sasuke por aquí y la Hyuga por allá. − aseguró− una chica tan inservible, insegura, torpe. Que todos ignoraban y comparaban con su primo ahora puede ser letal.

Sakura, entre lágrimas, amagó a ponerse de pie y su ataduras la devolvieron a su lugar − ¡Nunca pensamos eso de ella!

Hanzo caminó unos pasos hacia Hinata, que no salía de su trance momentáneo mientras veía a Sasuke temblar, al borde de perder la conciencia por el dolor. Depositó una mano en la cabeza de la Hyuga, simulando ternura, como quién acaricia un cachorro −No claro, por supuesto… Haruno Sakura… tu ni siquiera piensas en ella. No luego de mantener una relación clandestina con el chico que amaba.

−No yo... − la aludida comenzó a boquear, Hinata no escuchaba, seguía consternada observando a su sensei.

−Y la recordaste solo para sentir celos de Naruto− completó con sorna− Soy un buen observador.

− ¿Quién te crees, Shimura? – Arremetió Kiba- ¿El dueño del saber universal?

Hanzo depositó sus ojos serios en él, y aunque la máscara no lo mostrase, sonrió − ¿Quieres que hablemos de ti Inuzuka? − Kiba apretó los labios− Así lo pensé. ¿O mejor hablamos de lo inoperante que resultó ser el genio Nara y permitir que bajen al Hokague de su cargo? −rio− tenemos pata entretenernos.

Luego de un silenció siguió −Mejor no. Los grandes guerreros de Konoha están aterrados. No saben bien que sucede, pero saben que es algo importante− volvió caminando hacia su posición inicial detrás de Sasuke − ¿Saben quién mato a Danzo Shimura, mi hermano? − Ante los ojos atónitos de los espectadores el prosiguió −Si lo saben. Fue… Uchiha Sasuke … ¿y saben cómo terminó el cadáver de mi hermano? − Otro anbu le acercó una especie de hacha gigante que relucía por su filo− Sin un brazo.

− ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡SASUKE! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!.

Los gemidos desgarradores y de súplica de Hinata provocaron en Ino una especie de estado de trauma − No es verdad... − murmuró.

−Cada uno tiene lo que se merece− suspiró Kiba, resignado, esperando ver otro devastador espectáculo sangriento. Aunque se contradiga, en realidad le estaba apenando el sufrimiento del Uchiha. Más el de Hinata le dolía en lo profundo del alma. Ni hablar de Ino, parecía muerta en vida.

−Siento que vuelves a confundirte − le dijo Shino, mientras clavaba la vista en su compañera de equipo.

Sai, que estaba junto a Naruto comenzó a notar como el Uzumaki estaba siendo poseído por su propio poder, resplandecía mientras tiraba sin descanso del todas las cadenas que lo sostenía. La capsula que retenía chacra comenzó a crecer más y más. Parecía explotar en cualquier momento.

−Tu poder e inteligencia son inigualables− opinó Shikamaru − ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas de Sasuke?.

Hanzo recostó el hacha y descansó con un brazo sobre el mango −Sería más que interesante ver como se los explica él mismo − ¡Explícales Sasuke!, confiésate. Es tu oportunidad. Hazlo antes de quedar mutilado y ciego, mira a los ojos a todos tus compañeros y diles porque estamos todos aquí como estamos.

Sasuke seguía temblando cuando Hanzo se cansó de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaba, mientras elevaba el hacha y Hinata volvía a sus sollozos, habló −Es mi culpa.

−¡No lo es! nunca creas algo así ... Retrucó Hinata, luego de enmudecer tras el freno en seco del arma blanca a pocos centímetros de la piel de su sensei − No-no lo pienses ni por un segundo.

−Carajo… Hinata…− le costaba hablar y de su cabeza gacha goteaba sangre − todo empezó por un capricho. Todo empezó porque me gustaste. Si no te hubiera visto yo... si no hubiera corrido como un cobarde aquel día que tuve pesadillas yo... no te hubiera conocido y te hubiera librado de esta mierda.

−Éramos niños− lo reprimió lastimosamente, mientras recordaba esa escena solo porque Sasuke se la había contado en la celda, momentos antes de ser capturados.

−Qué carajo está hablando... −murmuró Kiba.

− ¿Qué dices?− preguntó Sai luego de ver como Naruto se desvanecía para quedar sin fuerzas.

Sasuke continuó −La conocí cuando éramos niños, luego de la masacre de mi clan. Allí se activó la maldición, eso creo. No recuerdo esa ocasión.

−¿Qué maldición?- especuló Ino.

−Espera. Solo escucha−sentenció y ella asintió− Luego me sentí atraído por ella... es... es extraño de… explicar− pronunció con voz temblorosa pero decisiva, mientras las ultimas gotas de sangre fluían de su rostro. Quienes estaban conciencies lo escuchaban atentos.

−Ya déjalo Sasuke ... − suspiró Hinata con resignación. Era demasiado para él, pensaba. Habían vivido tantas tormentas desde que ella se inscribió, como una ingenua, a los entrenamientos ANBU. Y si pudiera sacar algo positivo de todo aquello era su pequeño hijo, que tal vez nunca conocería la luz del sol y Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Le había temido toda una vida para entender que ahora le importaba más que a ella misma. Y no podía pasar un segundo más de verlo así, vulnerable, torturado, sufriendo y ahora echándose la culpa de una maldición que no le tocó elegir y con la cual había luchado mucho para no dañar a nadie más. Sasuke era la persona más increíble que conoció.

−Ella me veía aterrada y yo lo disfrutaba. Yo… yo la anote en la lista de entrenamiento ANBU, para que ingresara−prosiguió explicando y Hinata desvió la mirada, como intentando evitar escuchar.

−Pero... pero si Naruto la invitó− retrucó Kiba mientras Sakura escuchaba atenta con los ojos hinchados y los espasmos del llanto previo aliviándose.

−Lo hice solo por jugar− explicó con un estoicismo que Kiba interpretó enseguida como cinismo. Pero, en realidad, Sasuke no quería otra cosa que sincerarse de una vez por todas− También intenté chantajearla con un pergamino que no pudo conseguir en la primer prueba. Y agregué peso extra a su Katana. Me divertía… hacerlo.

Hinata sonrió envuelta en una extraña contradicción de sentimientos, nunca supo lo de la Katana pero lo había llegado a sospechar. Aun así, gracias a la jugarretas que le hacia Sasuke al principio de su entrenamiento ella logró alcanzar niveles de fuerza jamás esperados por nadie.

−Supongo que es un juego que nos está costando a todos− suspiró Shikamaru.

−La primer punzada comenzó cuando Hinata casi fracasa en la primera prueba. Estaba arruinada, herida, desbastada sobre un árbol− Ino frunció el ceño, todavía no lograba encontrarle el sentido a la explicación. Ella tenía atesorada la imagen del Sasuke de la infancia, serio, soberbio y valiente. Verlo en ese estado de culpabilidad, destruido y protegiendo a una chica, era algo que no dejaba impactarla. Además de las locuras extravagantes que estaba confesando −Sentí punzadas, punzadas que me gustaron. No se cómo explicarlo todavía.

−Sabía que eras un maldito pervertido− Kiba sonrió con cinismo y odio. Lo supo de un principio, ¡lo olfateó!. Y ya era tarde, para que alguien le crea, ya era demasiado y jodidamente tarde.

−Basta Kiba− reprendió Shikamaru, que estaba queriendo entenderlo todo, pero no podía −Sigue Sasuke

−Sí, sigue Sasuke-kun− reiteró Ino mirando con rostro neutral a Kiba quien volvió la mirada a Sasuke, con recelo y asco.

−El Sharingan se activó sin que yo lo premedite, fue cuando vi a Hinata sufrir del dolor de su cuerpo herido mientras la curaban y ahí escapé− tragó en seco y su nuez de Adán se movió abruptamente− fue el primer indicio importante.

−¿Indicio de qué? − volvió a cuestionar Shikamaru. Hinata permaneció en un mutismo funerario, aunque dos lagrimas rodaron de nueva cuenta en una de sus mejillas.

− Eso... eso es... retorcido... − pensó en voz baja Sai

−Luego comencé a obsesionarme. La coloqué en mi grupo para estar cerca, le conseguí un apartamento para ella sola, en contra del reglamento. Y todo empeoró... − había explicado todo tan rápido que tuvo que tomar una gran bocana de aire para continuar −, torturé por días a cinco tipos que quisieron pasarse con ella, expulsé de mi equipo al mejor aprendiz solo porque la llamó "muñeca". No podía controlarme. Los celos me enfermaban. No sé qué generaba en mí, solo sé que se acumulaba y todo se volvía cada vez más…

− Fuerte…− dijo Hinata para sí, nadie la escuchó. Todos estaban intentando comprender el relato del Uchiha, que a ella le dolía luego de cada palabra pronunciada, cada vez más. No tenía que culparse…

− Y una noche, Hinata, perdió la visión luego de la segunda prueba, todo explotó… recuerdo que entré a la enfermería solo para corroborar su situación y ella me confundió con Naruto.

−¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó? − Sakura se sonrojó, y se sintió la peor peste del mundo por haber contraído celos de Hinata y Naruto, siendo que la confesión de su ex compañero de equipo explicaban en él un inmenso y profundo sentimiento por Hinata, más ella le hacía justicia porque no solo estaba embarazada si no que no dejaba de negarle al suelo y llorar, no podía ver a Sasuke así. Sakura sonrió, era la única de todos que tenía una pequeña llama de fé encendida…

−Sasu… Sasuke… él … él comenzó a ser invadido… por algo … era algo… como una especie de jutsu extraño− tartamudeó Hinata y Sasuke se quedó en silencio, todos dirigieron la mirada a la Hyuga, mientras Hanzo no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro desde que el Uchiha había comenzado a hablar. No quería interrumpirlo, el sufrimiento psicológico era, sin duda, el más efectivo −Una parte de él intentaba someterme mediante un genjutsu− aclaró ahora con más seguridad − y la otra luchaba por no hacerme daño. Entonces comencé a notar que algo andaba mal entre ambos. Y supe que el necesitaba ayuda... mi ayuda…

− Después de todo el había arriesgado su vida para salvarte− le sonrió Sakura para brindarle seguridad y Hinata volteo para observarla con unos ojos le trasmitieron tanta desesperación que Haruno, nunca olvidará en su vida. La mirada de la Hyuga la demolió.

−Entonces− continuó Hinata volviendo su vista al suelo− a pesar de que él se negaba, comencé a ir tras él para ayudarlo. Me volví una verdadera molestia, pero sabía en el fondo… que podía ayudarlo, ya que entendí que yo le generaba esos problemas. No podía verlo sufrir, simplemente dejarlo…

−Está en tu naturaleza− suspiró Kiba.

−Al principio creí que era una buena idea para mantenerla cerca− continuó Sasuke y por primera vez Hinata elevó el rostro para volver a verlo después de ataque de Hanzo −, yo ... pensé que tal vez podría resolver toda esta mierda más fácil pero luego quemé a She y casi ...

− ¿Casi qué? − inquirió Kiba. Pudo adivinar que seguía una palabra que no quería escuchar y la furia devastadora le volvió toda de golpe − Habla... − presionó.

− Casi … yo …− se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo decirle a todos allí presentes que casi comete en Hinata, la niña protegida de Konoha, una de la bajezas más grandes que un ser puede realizar?. Ni hablar… cuando su maldad afloraba… el Oroku todavía se lo hacía desear, y tenerlo bien presente. Pero no entendía como a pesar de que Hanzo jugó por varias horas con su mente y ahora tenía a Hinata en esas condiciones de sometimiento, todavía no le habían generado ningún morbo. Solo odio e impotencia y la necesidad creciente de ponerle a salvo, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Será que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inconsciente por retenerse?... ya lo creía.

−No hace falta que digas que ocurría cuando despertaba la maldición. Si ellos realmente te conocen sabrán como juzgarte− ella había cambiado el tono de voz, se había puesto a la defensiva de él y Kiba odiaba no entender por qué, pero la respuesta era obvia. Sasuke intentó violar a Hinata y quién sabe cómo. El resto permanecía con una incógnita y un bache en la historia que seguramente mantendrían. Salvo Shino… él no había hablado mucho pero escuchaba todo con claridad analítica. Sabe lo que casi hace Sasuke, porque Kiba se lo venía advirtiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

−Nadie juzgará a Sasuke-kun− aclaró Ino. Shikamaru y Sai asintieron.

Sakura también le dio la razón −Solo queremos… entender…

Sasuke asintió levemente y continuó − Luego todo sucedió rápido. Tuvimos que irnos porque luego del ataque a She me había convertido nuevamente en una amenaza. She solo quiso advertir lo que estaba ocurriendo pero yo no soporté su cercanía. Hinata fue vista como cómplice mía…

−Y arrastraste a Hinata a tu infierno personal− juzgó Kiba, luego de sentir un malestar en la forma en la que él había pronunciado "mía".

−Si, lo hice− respondió de inmediato, con seguridad.

− ¿Volviste a sentirte mal cerca de Hinata? − quiso saber Shikamaru.

−Si. Pasa siempre.

Kiba intentó ponerse de pie, lógicamente no lo logro. Ya no quería entender razones, no después de saber que incluso ahora ese Uchiha era un peligro perverso− ¡Hinata! − la llamó con fuerza e Ino negó resignada. Hinata no se movió del lugar, aun así el continuo con su reclamo − ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de alguien que ... ? – no puedo decirlo en voz alta.

−Esa vez, cuando casi pasa lo que tu crees, que es cierto, fue la que realmente intentó arrancarse los ojos− le respondió sin verlo. Kiba había cambiado su expresión murmurando un "¿qué?" −El baño era un regadero de sangre. En otras ocasiones intentó ... romper su cráneo con paredes y rocas … y …− intentó olvidar esas imágenes.

Inuzuka ahora si estaba confundido. Uchiha Sasuke, maldito o no, era un tipo demasiado arrogante, soberbio y modesto como para … no solo pensar en el bienestar de alguien más… si no para ¿morir por alguien?. ¿Él mismo lo hubiera hecho por Hinata o … Ino? −¿ Hubieras muerto por Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke? −Todos callaron. La pregunta fue directa y cruel, no medito antes de hacerla porque tal vez en realidad se estaba cuestionando a sí mismo. Pero la impresión fue aún más chocante cuando todos, incluso Hinata, lo vieron asentir.

Lo haría – todos permanecieron enmudecidos en su lugar −Moriría por Hinata Hyuga. Porque a pesar de todas estas mierdas− elevó el rostro golpeado y pálido con la cuenca vacía cerrada y manchada de sangre seca hasta la mejilla. Todos quedaron prendados de su gesto calmo y de la sonrisa abierta con dientes ensangrentados que esbozó después, hacía años que todos menos la Hyuga, lo veían sonreír. Tal vez nunca lo habían hecho −, estoy jodidamente enamorado Inuzuka. No te imaginas como me siento. Jodido, estoy jodido por ella. No hay vuelta atrás. Sé que te costará creer que un tipo como yo sienta algo así y lo acepte, incluso en esta situación. Pero estoy ridículamente muerto por ella, como un maldito enfermo. Y no hablo de la maldición que ya conocen. Hablo de algo… aún más fuerte… algo que me costó aceptar y que ahora no quiero abandonar. Entiéndelo de una vez, esto no tiene remedio porque ella también me ama. Lo sé.

Mako aplaudió y Hanzo se dijo que lo tenía donde quería − Eso es demasiado admirable.

Kiba permaneció en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar−De ese modo… te has enamorado de la misma persona que nos matará a todos− arremetió contra Hinata sin querer creer en las palabras que había escuchado antes, y que se le enterraban en los sesos. Observó a Ino que permanecía asustada.

Hinata convulsionaba atrapada en un nuevo llanto, impulsada por las palabras de Sasuke, que ahora solo tenía ojos para Hanzo, lo miraba con gesto neutral.

−¿Matarnos? ¿Qué estás diciendo Kiba? − Apresuró Sakura, casi gritando.

−Está claro− manifestó el chico perro− Aunque Shikamaru o Shino no lo digan lo saben... yo soy más lento, pero sé que ese tipo no está esperando que el Uchiha despierte ese poder solo para obtenerlo o para vengar a su hermano.

Todos parecieron reflexionar.

−¡Hanzo! – Sasuke habló en tono severo− libéralos y harás conmigo lo que quieras− ordenó con voz firme.

−¡No! − sollozó Hinata.

−Lo dices como si ya no podría hacerte lo que se me antoje− rio acercándose a él.

−Libéralos− casi le suplicó− pon a Hinata a salvo e intentaré despertarlo. Lo juro− dio su palabra mientras le sonreía a Hinata, intentando calmar el llanto desesperado que no cesaba.

−¡Já! A mí no me mientas Uchiha, a mí no me mientas ... has estado deteniendo ese poder, sé que lo puedes dominar.. No me creas tan dócil. Además ¿morirás sin más? ¿No te interesa conocer a tu hijo. Al menos?

− ¡¿Hijo?! − pronunciaron Sai e Ino a unísono. Kiba que ya se había acostumbrado a recibir una sorpresa tras otra mordió sus labios hasta lastimarlos, mientras analizaba la espalda de Hinata e intentaba descifrar si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, y si lo era ¿Hinata sería madre por decisión propia, por qué realmente ama a ese energúmeno? como él se jacta o ¿fue sometida? El imaginarlo le dolió en las tripas.

−Hinata ... ellos ... es verdad−aclaró Sakura, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Luego estudio el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto que yacía tenso. Él estaba tan feliz con la noticia de Hinata y Sasuke… él ya hubiera resuelto todo este asunto.

−Mierda− masculló Shikamaru− eso pone las cosas más pesadas

−¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! − un grito desgarrador de Sasuke, que intentó ser ahogado por el mismo, tomó sorpresa a todos. Fue un grito tan agudo y penetrante que nadie tuvo el coraje de ver al Uchiha apenas lo oyeron. Al cabo de un segundo vieron Hinata vomitando y gimiendo desconsolada. El labio de Kiba comenzó a temblar al ver como un caudal de sangre llegaba hasta sus pies y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás para evitar que lo toquen mientras le advertía a Ino que por favor le prometiera que no miraría. Cuando Inuzuka levantó la vista no tuvo el valor para ver nada más que el rostro pálido de Shikamaru y el de Shino. Sai, que solía ser inexpresivo mordía sus labios con horror mientras al fondo los anbu de Hanzo reían divertido. Quejidos suplicantes se oían por parte de Sasuke que luchaba por no desmayarse y por no demostrar sufrimiento ante el horror agónico de la madre de su hijo.

Entones Kiba lo vio recostado de un lado, casi colgando de una de las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Ya no estaba sostenido del otro lado, porque Hanzo sostenía uno de sus brazos con ambas manos, luego de abandonar el hacha bañada en líquido vital. Kiba sintió como la bilis le trataba la garganta y removió la cabeza para poder asimilar la imagen del Uchiha mutilado delante de él. Hanzo no solo quería despertar el poder de Sasuke, sino que era un tipo con un sadismo ilimitado.

Se sintió aterrado y experimentó por primera vez el miedo absoluto cuando vio al tipo acercarse al oído de Sasuke y susurrarle algo lo cual el Uchiha abrió ambas orbes desmesuradamente y Kiba pudo ver en una comenzar a operar el Sharingan y en la otro, el vacío impresionante de la falta del globo ocular. Casi perceptivamente Hanzo clavo los ojos en Kiba, como sabiendo que era el único que los observaba, ya que el resto permanecía aun en shock, y mientras caminaba hacia Hinata le habló −Le dije que sabía perfectamente que Hinata podía frenar su poder, y por eso debía… correrla.

−¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! comenzó a maldecirlo− hijo de puta – casi sollozó, atrapado en una tormenta de nervios y desespración.

−Y luego de haberla analizado y saber que espera no un niño, sino dos.

Hinata se observó el vientre mientras sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba, no le importaba morir, pero si ella moría también lo hacian sus hijos. Dos… eran dos. Sasuke se agitaba en una especie de llanto sin lágrimas. No quería llorar ni sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sentía la misma sensación que sintió cuando era un niño y vio extinguirse a su familia delante de él, la misma impotencia, la misma desesperación… ahora veía a su familia, una que sentía que amaba profundamente… escapar de sus manos. Lamentó como nunca todos los errores que cometió en el pasado. Se odió, se odió como nunca. Se aborreció de sí mismo, se detestó.

Hanzo se encamino hacia donde se encontraba ella y se anudó una mano con su cabello − Sería estúpido dejar una herencia de dos Uchihas, con sangre Hyuga. Poderosos y vengadores. Una locura− aclaró y elevó el filo del hacha para dar una estocada final.

Pero antes de arremeter contra la delicada piel del cuello de la muchacha, un calor abismal comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente que lo obligó a detenerse. Pronto las llamas de un fuego negro y sombrío mezclado con un azul profundo comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar, rodeando a todos, delimitando la visión de Shimura que antes de cualquier otra cosa vio al ojo de Sasuke completamente rojo, sin ninguna aspa, absolutamente rojo y a los de Hinata, bajo él completamente azules, resplandecientes. El ojo que poseía en su bolsillo comenzó a chorrear sangre, que le manchaba la camisa, mientras una bruma roja en forma de mano lo rodeaba. Soltó a Hinata y comenzó a correr mientras la mano lo inmovilizó y a partir del ojo su pierna de incendiaba…

Y también todo a su alrededor comenzó a quemarse.

* * *

**Explicación:** Finalmente Hanzo, mediante una trampa muy bien pensada, reúne a todos los shinobis. Su idea es tomar la maldición de Sasuke, y para lograrlo comienza a torturarlo mentalmente con genjutsus. Esto no funciona, porque Sasuke sin saberlo se resiste. Entonces, comienza con el dolor físico que no sirve y prefiere proseguir con el psicológico…obligándolo a confesarse delante de todos. Lo que Hanzo no supo es que en realidad, fue el gran alivio del Uchiha hacerlo. Como la situación no se resolvía, Hanzo optó por seguir torturando a Sasuke pero para en realidad provocar a Hinata, por eso Sasuke intenta mantenerse estoico ante el sufrimiento. Finalmente Hanzo decide matar a Hinata y ahí se desata un fuego que promete quemar todo a su paso.

_¿Estoy muy loca?._

El ante último capítulo, ya rozando el final. Tardé porque quería hacerlo bien y no sé si es el resultado que esperaban… yo sirvo para las historias romántico-dramáticas, no para la acción … así que lamento haberme salteado algunas situaciones que por ahí deseaban leer.

Ahora a los que nos compete, porque sabrán que hubo un inconveniente con el plagio. Sé que mucho se lo tomaron a mal porque la censura les toco a los mismos lectores, otros me apoyaron y pudieron ser pacientes, otros querían ir a prender fuego al plagiador. Perdón y gracias a todos. Yo no creo que esta sea la genial historia, ni la más grande y por eso esta inmaculada y nadie la puede tomar. Sólo que me gustaría que me pidan permiso y asunto resuelto. No quiero que denuncien a nadie, el plagio apareció en un creo que foro en otro fandom y no estaba íntegramente plagiado, algunas cosas y cuando volví a buscarlo después de un tiempo ya no lo encontré. No sé bien si lo busqué mal o si realmente lo borraron. La cuestión de todos modos ya pasó, y ahora esta pequeña historia sigue hasta su final.

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo, los favoritos, los comentarios, los PM y las publicaciones en redes y distintos grupos.**

Olviden en asunto. Solo quiero leer comentarios sobre este capítulo que me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas… jaja.

Una dedicación especial a la gran **Saara-chan**, además de hacer excelentes aportes en grupos hace geniales fics y ella recomendó mis fics en grupos y me nominó para autor 2015. No tuve tiempo para mandarte un PM Sari para agradecerte por todo, tuve unos días complejos, por eso te dedico otro capítulo y te agradezco inmensamente… lamento no poder concursar porque no uso FB para promover mis fics… quizá en el futuro.

Perdón por las** faltas**, ya saben que voy editando el fic y si me ponía a re-revisarlo no lo podía subir hoy.

**Gracias!**


End file.
